


White Stone - 2P!Hetalia x Submissive!Reader

by RedBaronessChannel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe - Dark, America gets kicked in the nuts, Anal Probing, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Slapping, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time, Food Kink, Handcuffs, Innocent Reader, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Lemon, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Masochist reader, Master/Slave, Military Uniforms, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Riding Crops, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadistic nations, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex Slave, Sex Slavery, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Submission, Submissive Reader, Teasing, Unconventional use of a bat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBaronessChannel/pseuds/RedBaronessChannel
Summary: A shy girl is kidnapped and brought into the violent and twisted world of the Second Players; cruel beings apparently similar to the nations  we all know and love, but characterized by a single, simple peculiarity: madness.





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Before you start reading, please be aware that this story will soon turn into a LEMON. It means the next chapters will be characterized by sexual contents, smut, non-con main character, sadism, masochism, kidnapping, scurrilous language, Stockholm syndrome, BDSM and a long list of questionable fetishes. If you have less than 18 years old, or feel like one of the things listed above could disturb you, I then suggest to not read it. Otherwise, please enjoy the reading and feel free to leave a comment. Constructive reviews are gladly accepted! :)
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that I absolutely DON'T support rape. These kind of stuffs are made to be enjoyed only and only in written form, and don't reflect my ideal idea of sex.

Black. You were lying on the ground, head aching as if cracking in half.

How you'd gotten into this mess you just didn't know. Ironic how at the beginning the day promised well. To tell the truth, that day was supposed to mark an important step in your career. As ordered by your boss, you had to go as his representative to the World Meeting Conference, attend the entire session, take some notes and write a report for him. Even though you weren't actually a country, you had been allowed to participate, on condition that you would have kept the information you recorded top secret. Thanks to your job, you already had occasion to meet some of the countries, but you never thought to have the opportunity to attend one of their legendary meetings. Needless to say that you were so excited at the thought.

Unfortunately, all your expectations were shattered when, at barely 20 minutes after the start, right on the conference's table formed a cloud of flying punches and kicks, containing no others than France and England intent on beating each other after a not-so-friendly argument about the Frenchman's military inability.

In a few moments, chaos was totally unleashed. China and America tried to separate the two litigants, only to be engulfed in turn by the brawl; Germany was yelling like crazy to stop immediately; Italy, frightened, quickly hid himself under a chair; Russia watched amusedly the scene with his usual childish smile; and as for Japan, well, he just shook his head in disappointment, not saying a word. Water glasses shattered on the floor and paper sheets flew everywhere, soon turning the meeting room into a chaotic battlefield.

In the middle of that mess, you couldn't understand anything anymore. And as if that weren't enough, the few notes you were able to write weren't anything of so important. Knowing that as a common person you couldn't have done anything to calm the quarreling nations down, you decided to go out and get some fresh air, hoping for the situation to pacify at least a little. Thinking this, you excused yourself and silently walked out from the noisy room.

 _"_ _And now what will I tell to the boss?"_ you thought worryingly, slowly walking toward the main door.

And it was at that precise moment that it happened.

Just crossed the threshold, you froze as your ears were suddenly deafened by a loud bang, which simultaneously came with a sharp pain that seemed to explode in your nape. The last thing you remember was you, lifted in the air and thrown forward by that monstrous hit, and the asphalt, going up and giving you a big, rough kiss. A salty, ferrous taste formed in your mouth. Your vision turned red, then black.

"..."

"... ..."

Voices. There were voices all around you.

You groaned, trying to understand what they were saying but your head started to hurt terribly, preventing you from concentrating. Your lower lip stung, still tasting of blood. You moaned in pain again, and this time the voices suddenly stopped. There were few seconds of silence, soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps. You could hear them better and better as they slowly approached, making you feel their almost imperceptible vibrations across the floor until they stopped, halting right next to you.

"Gentlemen, seems that our guest has finally decided to wake up." said a cheery, British accented voice.

With a huge effort, you slowly opened your eyes. Despite your vision being still blurred and darkness surrounding you, you recognized that you were staring at the tall ceiling of a room. Suddenly, a strange figure that your eyes identified as a blurry mass of bright colors leaned on you.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," he chuckled, "For now."

Slowly, the color spots began to stabilize, taking the shape of a young man with blonde strawberry hair, bright blue eyes and thick, bushy eyebrows. After a quick look, you noticed with fright that his features corresponded exactly to Arthur Kirkland, the English nation you had met at the meeting. But something was not quite right, starting with that wicked Cheshire grin that sent chills up and down your spine. The colors of his clothes were as bright and saturated as his eyes and hair: a pink shirt with long sleeves, a purple sleeveless wool sweater and a curious, electric blue bow tie at the neck. A look way too eccentric to belong to the serious Englishman.

With trembling arms, you got up into a sitting position, beginning to painfully massage your head with both hands. "W-what happened? Where am I? Who are you?" you weakly asked.

"Oh, how impolite. Where are my manners?" With a little bow, the colorful stranger gently took your hand and kissed it. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Oliver Kirkland. And what's yours, poppet?"

You blushed, shivering slightly at the feeling of his lips on your skin. "M-my name's (y/n)." you answered shyly, your chin slightly tilted as you looked up at him.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty lady." the man presented himself as Oliver commented, showing another toothy grin and kissing your hand once more.

"Cut the crap, shitty eyebrows!" A younger, rougher voice suddenly echoed from the darkness, making you jolt. "We haven't brought her here to drink a cup of tea together!"

Another figure approached strode, coming out from the shadows to join the Englishman. This one was tall, sturdy, with deep red-brown hair and red eyes. He wore a black bomber jacket with a red star on the left side of the chest, blacks leather gloves, dark torn jeans, heavy military boots and a pair of dark sunglasses, currently pulled up atop his head. The thing that surprised you the most was that his features were identical to the American nation known as Alfred F. Jones, the one who that morning had welcomed you so cheerfully. Well, except that instead of his typical smiling and happy-go-lucky expression, this one emanated the greatest aura of hate and violence that you had ever felt in your entire life.

As you scanned the man with fearful look, your eyes casually fell on his right hand, making you scream when you realized what he was holding: a long bat with nails and sharp pieces of glass planted at the end, dangling from his grip like an cleaver in a butcher's hand. Your eyes grew wide in horror as you noticed the stains of blood that tarnished it all over- some old and coagulated, others more recent.

"Al, Al, please, control yourself. You're scaring her." Oliver said, gently petting your head.

"So what?! Soon it will not matter anymore!" Al replied, rolling his scarlet eyes in annoyance, "And anyway, I don't wanna stay here all the damn evening listening to your mawkishnesses!"

"Well, if we were to follow YOUR methods, my dear Al, we would not gain anything except a nice little brain splattered on the carpet." Oliver said with a bitter laugh.

"I think both of you should stop all this unnecessary noise and go directly to the point." A third voice, this time with a strong French accent joined the group, followed by a stinging smell of cigarette.

Your vision was still a bit blurry, but with a bit of effort you succeed to identify the shape of a third man leaned against the wall; his arms were crossed, the reddish-orange light coming from his cigarette lightening his face enough for you to better recognize his features. Long, dark blond hair inordinately fell on a serious face marked by a scraggly beard and purplish-magenta eyes, staring at you boringly while the smoke from his cigarette drew little dancing snakes in the air. He wore a purple, ruffled shirt, black loafers and same color long jeans that seemed to bring the dirt of a month. Despite your mind was trying to deny it, you couldn't help but find he looked like the evil twin of Francis Bonnefoy, the French nation.

By now you were really starting get frighten. Who the hell were these creepy weirdos? And why do they all sinisterly resembled to the countries?

 _"I must be dreaming..."_ you cried between yourself, hoping to wake up as soon as possible,  _"Please, make it be just a nightmare..."_

Now that your eyesight was slowly returning to normal, you could finally distinguish more or less clearly the place where they brought you: by its size, the room looked like belonging to a nineteenth century villa... or at least, what it supposedly had to be long time ago. 

The plastered walls, once of an elegant pastel color, were blackened by what looked like burns from a great fire, showing signs of cracking and chipped paint. Below you, there was a large Persian carpet whose intricate designs were abruptly interrupted by rips and burns, as if to mark the end of an era. The left side of the room was composed almost entirely by tall windows whose glasses had been totally blocked by metal blinds that seemed no one had opened in many years, preventing the sunlight from naturally lighten the room up. The whole place looked shabby and rather empty, except for some old gutted armchair, broken furniture and pieces of plaster and glass here and there on the floor. The only thing that seemed to remember the magnificence of the place was a giant crystal chandelier; once it had to dominate the room from above, now it just lay in pieces in the middle of it, like the skeleton of a large fantastic creature. The entire room was lit only by a small bonfire, obviously too weak to properly illuminate the surroundings, shyly crackling into a large, marble fireplace.

A low chatter formed by a blend of foreign languages seemed to come from different corners of the huge room, causing a worrisome particular to finally hit your mind: there were other presences. Unfortunately, they were too far and it was way too dark for you to recognize who they were. At that distance, the only things you could distinguish were some slight orange glow that danced with irregular rhythms on the shapes still hidden in the dark. Damn it, just how many people were currently surrounding you?

"I think Vincent is right. I suggest to start right now." Oliver suddenly said, looking at you and widening his smile even more.

You were so busy looking around to not realize that the three strangers had stopped arguing and had begun to slowly get closer to you. As soon as you noticed it, you tried to get up but dizziness made you fall back again on your butt, apparently not fully recovered from the hit. Panicky, you tried to get away from them as much as possible, pushing yourself back with your legs and arms but ending up with your back pressed against an armchair.

"Stay back!" you cried in fear, your body shaking uncontrollably, "D-don't come near!"

Chuckles rose around you, obviously amused by your pathetic actions.

 _"Please (y/n), I beg you, wake up! WAKE UP! WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP...!"_   You began to frantically slap yourself. Soon you'd wake up in your bed, went to work and recounted to (best friend's name) about the strange dream you had tonight...

Strangely, you still felt the hard floor under your ass, cold air on your skin and fire on your cheeks. And as if that was not enough, the laughs were not gone... Indeed, they seemed even increased! When you opened your eyes, Al and Vincent were immobile, their head slightly tilted to a side, looking confused while Oliver was bent over in a hysterical laughter, nearly losing his balance.

"Just what in the world are you doing?" he said, pressing his hands against his belly and barely stifling another laugh, "Now you hit yourself?"

You were still there.

You felt a slight discomfort in your chest, almost as if the heart were trying to get out of the rib cage, making its way between the ribs. "W...W-Who... t-the hell... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

At your words, the laughs suddenly stopped. Their expressions seemed to change, first expressing surprise, then irritation, as if you were making fun of them. The only one keeping a slight smile being Oliver.

"Are you trying to piss us off, or are you just stupid?" Al hissed between his teeth, tightening the grip on his bat.

"She must be new," Vincent said, thoughtfully rubbing his chin with two fingers, "Maybe our First Players haven't still explained anything to her..."

 _"Wait, First Players?!"_ Hearing those words, something seemed to emerge from your mind. Back in your childhood, your grandfather used to tell you many stories. One of these recounted the existence of beings, similar in appearance to the nations which he had fought side by side during the war, with the only difference being that they incarnated pure evil and did terrible things to people who had the misfortune to meet them. Every time this story made your hair stand and hide yourself under the covers of your little bed. Growing up, you started to say it was just a legend, a joke only used to scare you. If you don't remember wrong, he called them...

You gulped hard. "The Second Players..."

The Englishman made you a little applause. "Well done, little poppet! See that you know us?"

"What... what the hell do you want from me?" you asked, doing your best to assume a threatening tone.

"Oh, nothing complicated, my dear. Just some things that we would like to know also from other little countries like you," Oliver continued, "Data, information, weaknesses... Things like that."

"Collaborate and we're not going to hurt you...  _Pas beaucoup._ " the Frenchman added, blowing another smelly puff of smoke.

Hearing these words, your stomach suddenly seemed to weigh a ton and guts knot up in balls of throbbing viscera.  _"They... think I'm a..._ ** _nation_** _?!"_   Your (e/c) eyes widened and jaw dropped. Now everything was clear to you. Too much clear.

"We are waiting, honey." Oliver said with icy calm.

"L-listen, sirs... I-I'm sorry... but.... but..." You paused, desperately trying to swallow the large lump that had formed in your throat.  _"Now they're going to kill me... "_

Droplets of sweat started to form on all over your forehead, despite the goose bumps on your skin suggested the room's low temperature. You took a deep breath, closed your eyes and picked up all your courage.

"Look, I'm sorry b-but you have been mistaken!" you finally said, squeezing your eyes and fists, "I'm not a country and I don't know anything about what you're looking for! P-please, just let me go!"

You waited few seconds, silently cursing yourself for saying that, then slowly opened your eyes, raising you head to look up at them.

Your blood froze in your veins.

Their eyes seemed to have lost that bit of humanity they had, and in them you could now only see the reflection of the fireplace's flames. Oliver had lost his usual smile, now replaced by a contorted and insane grimace. Vincent's eyes narrowed dangerously, his mouth furiously chewing the end of the cigarette. Al's muscular body stiffened and his right hand tightened, clutching the bat so hard that the handle made a slight crunch of protest, all while gnashing his teeth and snorting from his nose like an enraged bull.

You hadn't even the time to think of running away that your respiratory tract was suddenly and brutally blocked by an iron grip closing on your throat like a bear trap. The same grip lifted you effortlessly, bringing you up with it until your incredulous (e/c) eyes got at the same level as those red and furious of the American. He had grabbed you so quickly that you hadn't even seen him move. Immediately, you began to squirm and kick with all your strength, desperately trying to loosen his grip or hurt him in some way, but he was way too strong for you.

"She is taking us the piss..." he growled right in your face, causing some spits to wet your cheeks, "THIS BITCH DARES TO TAKE US THE PISS!"

You grimaced and held back your breath, waiting for the smell of saliva to go away. "No! I swear, I told the truth!" tears began to form in your eyes, "Please, put me d-... Ah!"

"SHUT UP!" he tightened his grip even more, "Have you taken us for fools?! I saw you sit down at their table and leave the conference room! No ordinary person can attend one of their meetings! You MUST be one of them!"

Your face began to turn a bluish tint and your squirming grew weaker and weaker. "N-no... I'm n... pl..." The rest of your words were lost in an incomprehensible series of guttural sounds.  _"Shit, I'm really going to die..."_

Your vision began to blur due to lack of oxygen. After a last weak struggle, you let yourself hanging from his grip like a hanged man from a noose, waiting for death to take you.

Instead, you found yourself on the floor, curled up in a fetal position and taking in sweet oxygen with all the strength of your lungs. The muscles of your throat seemed on fire, your hands shaking so much that you were barely able to massage your neck. Tears rolled down your cheeks, making them wet and itchy. You just don't know how long you remained there, trembling and wailing while the Second Players just stared at you with their soulless eyes.

"She keeps saying the same things even in front of sure death... She's crazy, or maybe she's really telling the truth." Vincent said, overlapping his voice to your noisy breaths.

"Are you telling me that I've done all this trouble and almost be fucked by those assholes for NOTHING?!" Al growled, kicking a broken chair away, "This little bitch is completely useless!"

"Knock it off using that word! Problems can't be solved by swearing for no reason and destroying everything." Oliver sighed, now seemingly calm; his usual grin peeking on his lips. "Well guys, what are we going to do with this little one?" he then asked in a loud voice, so that everyone in the room could hear him.

"Just let me go, please..." you begged, weakly returning to your sitting position and still massaging your throat, "I haven't done anything to you..."

"Hahaha! Sweet white soul, ours is a dying and violent world," the colorful Englishman chuckled amusedly, like if you said something funny, "A nice tidbit like you would not survive a single second out there."

"Y... your world? But then..."

It was at that moment that you finally realized. How could you have been so stupid to not think about it? As parallel nations, they obviously had to come from a parallel world. And now, well, now you happened to be right there. A place controlled by warped countries in which their madness is law. And as a consequence, all your escape plans were suddenly crushed, as well as your future. You couldn't expect to survive alone in a world which wasn't yours, just as you couldn't hope in the help of anyone. You were completely at their mercy and you would have never seen your home again. All your friends, family, colleagues, even your boss and that unpleasant secretary that have always gave you annoyance... At their remembrance, cruel daggers of ice stabbed your heart, causing your eyes to glaze over with tears. Sniffing, you hugged your knees and lowered your head on them.

"Awwww, c'mon, don't cry..." Oliver moved by your side and began to gently caress your (h/l) (h/c) hair, pretending to comfort you.

"Leave me alone..." you sobbed quietly, not liking his touch.

Seemingly not caring about your begs, the Second Player knelt in front of you and gently took your chin with his left hand, forcing you to look into his icy-blue eyes. "It's a shame that such pretty face is ruined by tears, don't you think so, guys?" he smiled, rubbing your chin with his gloved thumb.

A soft whimper escaped your lips as you parted them to say something, but that was all you managed to say. You didn't know why, but there was something very entrancing in those eyes, as if they had some strange magnetic power, so beautiful that you couldn't look away. So dazed by those piercing irises, you didn't even notice when his right hand moved from your hair and gently placed on your left thigh, beginning to slowly and sensually stroke you up and down through the fabric of your jeans. As if in a kind of hypnosis, you felt your body slowly relax, making you close your eyes while a shiver of pleasure climbed up your back like a bunch of little fidgety lizards.

Seeing the blissful expression on your face, he chuckled delighted and came even closer, until your noses barely touched. His warm breath exhaled scent of cupcakes and cookies, tickling your lips.

"U-uh..." Butterflies began to form in your stomach and a slight blush flushed your cheeks. You'd never felt so good in your entire life.

"I know how to make you feel better, poppet." he purred in a smooth tone, licking his lips greedily as he slowly closed the distances between you two, still massaging your thigh up and down, up and down, up and down...

Your eyes suddenly snapped open when his fingers moved down on your inner thigh and slightly blushed against your private parts, causing you to wake up from your trance and realize what was going on. In an explosion of adrenaline, you smacked him hard on the cheek and jumped back, finally being able to stand up on your feet. You glared at him angrily, your face never been so red in your entire life...

Soon enough, your temper turned into fear when you realized what you had done, and grew even more as you saw the Englishman slowly stand up, one hand pressing against the sore cheek. Wide eyes injected with psychotic rage glared at you, making your heart froze.

_"Dear God, what have I done?!"_

But under your incredulous eyes, instead of getting angry Oliver just smiled again and began to chuckle. He calmly massaged the painful area and looked at his hand, grinning with insane amusement. "Wow, you're a feisty little one," he laughed, "I didn't think you were such a prudish little flower that would be shocked for such a trifle..." He paused for few seconds. "Unless..." His smile widened as ever and his eyes glowed in excitement, sending a shiver down your spine. "That's it! You must be a virgin, am I right?" He then said triumphantly.

"I-I'm not your fucking business!" you yelled in embarrassment, blushing madly and hugging yourself in your shoulders, as if trying to protect yourself.

"Well,  _ma chérie_ , since it seems you'll stay here with us for quite a long time, I think that now you  _are_  actually our business,  _non_?" Vincent said, throwing away the cigarette end with a snap; his lips curled up into a devilish smirk.

"I fully agree." Al grinned like a shark, gazing at you like a pile of fresh meat.

You gulped hard at their sudden hungry eyes. "Y-you can't be serious..."

You began to back away slowly, small diamonds of cold sweat rolling down your forehead as the gears in your head worked crazily, trying to find a way out. After just two steps, something pointed and sharp pressed against your back, preventing you from continuing. You froze, shivering dreadfully at the blade's coldness.

" _Dove credi di andare, bella_?" someone behind you breathed near your neck, making you a hot and humid tickling.

A small, peculiar particular came back to your mind like a punch in the stomach: you had completely forgotten about the others.

You had to get out of here. Now.

With heart pumping adrenaline in your veins, you jerked and began to run wildly, making a last desperate attempt to escape by launching yourself at breakneck speed through the only place that your attackers didn't occupied. Incredibly, you managed to pass through the circle of men who surrounded you... just before a pair of arms wrapped around your stomach, pulling you back against a muscular chest and lifting you from the ground.

"Think of it as a punishment for making us lose so much time." Al nibbled your ear from behind, giving it a hot humid lick as he took a first taste of your skin.

At the wet, ticklish sensation, you began to squirm like crazy, kicking desperately and screaming for help with all of the air that your squeezed lungs allowed you to use while panic finally took you completely. A strong hand crushed on your mouth, choking your screams to simple muffled wails. You looked up, only to find yourself staring at a pair of starving, purple eyes.

"Save it for later, little robin." Vincent purred lustfully, crushing you with his body against Al's chest. In your current position, you could feel the hearts of both men, palpitating with excitement behind their rib cages.

The Frenchman slid his free hand under your shirt, making you shiver terribly at the feeling of cold, cold fingers caressing your middle and slowly crawling up to your breasts. He cupped one in his palm and gave it a hard squeeze, making you yelp. "Mmmm~ you're so warm and soft..." he whispered, hungrily sweeping his tongue over his lips; his hot, smoke-smelling breath itching your nostrils. The wicked hand then sneaked under your bra and grasped your bare bosom. His fingers circled your hardened nipple, pinching it teasingly.

You squeezed your eyes shut and grimaced, feeling extremely violated.

Behind you, the American turned his attentions to your neck, licking and biting it roughly like a hungry animal. "And tasty too," he grinned against your skin, "I like it." Not wasting time, Al gave another long lick, following the valley of your neck until the beginning of the shoulder, enjoying every bit of your warm shivering flesh under his pink muscle. He then artfully unbuttoned the opening of your jeans with one hand and slid it inside, beginning to roughly massage your womanhood through your panties, feeling the warm, delicious softness under his gloved fingertips; your little trembles and wails turning him so on.

"Hey! Leave her to the others too!" the Italian accented voice of before suddenly echoed in your ears, and it didn't sound too happy.

"Luciano, get the fuck out... We're busy." Al snarled against your neck, his voice lightly muffled as he continued to lick and suck.

" _Col cazzo_ , now it's my turn-a!"

A pair of not very large but surprisingly strong hands suddenly grabbed your arm and began to pull hard. The sudden stroke made you widen your eyes and cry in pain. With the corner of the eye, you managed to see the fourth man. A boy, to be more precise. His hair was the color of reddish bronze, while red-pink eyes shone over the tanned skin of the young man. He wore a brown military uniform, a same color cloth cap on his head and a pair of black gloves. An elegant purple feather hung from a side of his hat, waving sinuously at the slightest air movement, like engaged in an endless lightweight dance. Excluding his basic features, he was completely different from the shy and sweet Italian you knew. The only thing they had in common was the characteristic hair curl, that swirled up from the left side of the head.

"Let go immediately, you fucking spaghetti idiot!" Al growled, tightening his grip.

"I don't see your-a name on her!" Luciano hissed darkly, pulling your arm stronger as he abruptly unsheathed a throwing knife from his belt and began to dangerously cleave the air from side to side, narrowly missing the faces of his adversaries.

"Stop being a baby and wait your turn... And throw that damn thing away from my face,  _imbécile_!" Vincent yelled in anger, trying to kick him away and painfully clutching your thigh like the claws of a raptor in the flesh of his prey.

As for you, you felt like a piece of meat torn between stray dogs. You had the feeling that your limbs were going to tear away from the body, like a bug in the hands of a naughty little kid. You screamed in pain as the vertebrae of your spine began to crackle dangerously, sending a painful shock up your back.

"Guys, guys, please," Oliver interrupted them, raising his hands to get their attention, "Calm down, there's no reason to fight."

Everyone turned toward him, letting you ungracefully fall on the ground with a thud. You left out a gasp, sighing in relief by feeling your joints return back in place.

"We shouldn't be so rude with a guest, am I right (y/n)?" he asked, smiling and looking down at you.

You nodded, weakly smiling back in hope.

"Speak for yourself, freak!" Al snarled, "I expect a treat after all this effort!"

"Oh, you'll have it, don't worry..." the Englishman smirked, giggling by seeing your smile disappearing, "But let's decide peacefully, like true gentlemen do." Said this, he gave you a playful wink and trotted out of the room.

_"And now what's on his brain?"_

You felt the anxiety growing in your stomach, until he suddenly returned with a mischievous smile on his lips. In his hand, you noticed he held now a lovely blue velvet bag, with a thin pink cord that closed the opening. Gently pinching it with two fingers, he opened it and put his hand inside, pulling out a handful of black and smooth pebbles.

You frowned, puzzled.

"Let's play a little game. As you can see, this bag contains nothing more that black pebbles," He paused, putting them back in the bag. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out another one, the same size of the others, but it had a milky white color. After showing it, he put the little rock with the others and began to shake the bag to well mix the content. "Now, in turn we'll put a hand inside and take a stone each one. The lucky guy who will find the white one, will spend the night with the lovely lady right there. Understood?"

All the Second Players gazed at you.

You froze, feeling as if the whole world had just collapsed on top of you. Literally. "W-wait a minute! You can't just-!"

"Yes, I think it can work," Vincent said at last, not even paying attention to you, "I'm taking part."

"Tsk, I already have the victory in the bag-a." Luciano said, giving Allen a defiant smirk, who replied by flipping him the bird.

"B-but I don't want to do that!" you cried in protest, "You can't-!"

"Poppet, have you not yet figured out?" Oliver chuckled, opening the bag and getting ready to start the game, "Now that you're here, we can do everything we want with you," he stared at you darkly, "Tease you, play with you, make you beg... And there's nothing you can do about. You can't rebel, you can't escape, you can't call for help. You're our little toy from now, don't forget it again, honey... You belong to us."

Saying this, he turned away from you and began to walk among his fellows, which in turn began to put their hands in his bag.

You remained there, seated on the floor, your head bowed. Your empty eyes facing the floor, without fixing anything in particular, without tears for cry. A feeling of shame overcame you, followed by a huge wave of despair and disgust at the thought of what was waiting you. His words echoed in your head, cutting your brain like sharp knives.

You belong to us. You belonged to them.  _I belong to them._

Once everyone had a stone in his fist, they slowly opened their hands in unison.

 _...a_ _single white stone surrounded by black ones._

 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first attempt to a Reader-Insert story as well as my main series. I started this story back in 2013, publishing it on Deviantart for the first time. Back then, it was so full of grammar mistakes! I cringed every time I happened to read it and couldn't help but make corrections as my English became better and better. This version is the more recent one, yet if you were to still spot some mistakes, please feel free to go full grammar nazi on me.
> 
> If the intro managed to intrigue you enough, I really hope you're going to enjoy the next chapters. Also, I know I'm being redundant here, but remember that from this moment on this story will develop into a LEMON (in simple words, unbridled sex and smut). For this reason, I strongly suggest caution. If you're less than 18 years old, well, you should stop right here and wait 'till you're a little older.
> 
> Keep in mind that this story is still in progress, and that means: don't freak out if your favorite character is not there yet. Leave a comment with who would you like to see next; it could influence my decision. ;)
> 
> I'll leave a list down there, so you can always be updated on which character will be the next.
> 
> \- 2P!Russia/Vladimir "Vlad" (DONE!)  
> \- 2P!England/Oliver (DONE!)  
> \- 2P!America/Allen "Al" (DONE!)  
> \- 2P!Italy/Luciano (DONE!)  
> \- 2P!Germany/Lutz (DONE!)  
> \- 2P!Canada/Matt (Next incoming)  
> \- 2P!Japan/Kuro  
> \- 2P!France/Vincent  
> \- 2P!Prussia/Gerald  
> \- 2P!China/Shao  
> \- 2P!Spain/Rodrigo  
> \- 2P!Romano/Flavio
> 
> I named the 2Ps based on their most popular names. As a fellow hetalian, I believe you're fully aware that none of these characters is officially canon, at least at the moment. For this reason, please don't get mad at me and leave comments like "Asghdwgh2P!Russia's name is Victor! You did wrong here! I'm so offendedswaghrdwd-!" and stuff like that. It's really annoying and surely doesn't help me improve my writing.
> 
> Last but not least, because of the many foreign words (duh) I'll always write their relative translation at the end of each chapter. Please, forgive me if I raped your beautiful native language and let me know the correct translation.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> (FR)  
> pas beaucoup = not so much  
> ma chérie = my dear  
> imbécile = imbecile
> 
> (IT)  
> Dove credi di andare, bella? = Where do you think you're going, beauty?  
> Col cazzo = Fuck that
> 
> If you read to this point, thank you for taking the time to do so! Having said that, I hope you enjoy this little series of mine~ 
> 
> All character rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya© (and You belong to them)


	2. 2P!Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Remember, the story you're about to read is a non-con Lemon. In this chapter you'll find humiliation, sadism, masochism, bondage, mind break, knife- ehm, I mean, sickle play and lewd language. 
> 
> Also, please know that I don't actually speak Russian. If you do, please forgive the mistakes that you could possibly find and feel free to correct me. As always, constructive reviews are welcome. Now, hope you're ready for some Russian sexiness, 'cause this is gonna be quite a wild ride.

"And the honor goes to... V-Vladimir?" Oliver stammered in disbelief.

You slowly turned your head, looking in the direction the others Second Players had turned. When your eyes found the mentioned person, your blood froze in your veins like liquid nitrogen.

In a distant corner of the room, sitting on a damaged armchair, there was the largest man you had ever seen. His massive shoulders occupied all the backrest while the length of his strong legs gave an idea of the imposing stature of the Soviet Second Player. Until now, he was the only one who hadn't shown interest to what was going on.

He turned the small white stone between his gloved fingers, gazing at it at the flames' light with tired but still gorgeous ruby eyes. Dark caramel hair gently fell on a bored face marked by a huge nose and a strong jaw. He wore a long black coat, khaki pants, heavy black army boots that ended just below his knees and a long, grayish scarf wrapped around his neck that looked worn and quite old.

_"R-R-Russia's Second Player?!"_

You couldn't believe that the situation could have worsen down to this point. Obviously, you were wrong.

Letting out a light sigh, Vlad lazily stood up and began to walk towards you. At each step, the flooring emitted small squeaks of protest, as if it was about to collapse under his huge weight.

Your tremble was increasingly visible, though you were doing your best to hold it back and stay brave. Your eyes turned towards the floor, too intimidated to make eye contact with the threatening figure that slowly approached. The tips of his boots entered in your view, stopping just at few feet from you. You gulped hard and, with great effort, slowly raised your head... Your heart leapt up into your throat as your (e/c) eyes met those deep red of the giant Russian, widening in shock as you realized how tall he actually was.

He was right in front of you, staring at your trembling body and capturing every detail of your feminine curves with unblinking eyes. "You're so little..." He said at last with a thick Russian accent, giving an almost imperceptible smile.

You tried to say something, but your voice seemed been lost in a large lump formed in the back of your throat.

Not receiving a response, he shrugged and offered you his large hand, as if he wanted to help you to get up. You frantically shook your head and tried to back away, imagining what those hands could do to your fragile bones. This caused a few giggles from the other Second Players and a bit of irritation from the Russian that suddenly reached to you, wanting to make you understand that you hadn't other choice.

As you saw his gloved hand swoop on you, you were no longer able to resist. With heart pounding, you got up to your feet and turned in one single motion, trying to run away from him.

The result of your hasty action came in the form of steel claws that locked merciless in your (h/c) hair and pulled you back effortlessly in a second's fraction, lifting you like a puppy who has just combined a mischief. You began to scream, struggling with all your strength while your hands desperately tried to loosen the iron fingers that seemed on the verge of tear away the flesh from your skull.

Not at all disturbed by your weak struggles, the big Russian rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room, dragging you with him.

"Hey, commie! Don't forget that tomorrow is our turn!" Al yelled from across the room. "So bring her back  **whole**!"

Vlad just nodded and let out a dull "hm" of assertion, then left the room and calmly walked away, with his little screaming treat tight in his fist.

* * *

The heavy door of the Russian's bedroom swung open, almost breaking as it slammed hard from the force of his powerful kick. Not loosening his grip on your hair, he then calmly crossed the threshold and locked the door, to be sure to not be interrupted.

As soon as you saw his bed in the middle of the room, you began to squirm and kick even harder; you knew what he wanted to do, and definitely you DIDN'T wanted that to happen. Since your efforts were not serving any good, you closed a hand into a fist and, with all the strength that still remained in your exhausted limb, you lashed a punch in his stomach...  
The contact gave you the impression of having hit an armored door. The bones and cartilage of your hand and wrist squealed, sending painful electric shocks up your arm's nerves. You withdrew your trembling limb, crying in sorrow and massaging your poor, almost broken fist while tears formed at the sides of your eyes, both in pain and impotence.

In response, the large country just gazed down at you and raised an eyebrow, as if to say: "Well, what did you expect?" Not saying a word, he then suddenly raised you with the only strength of his arm and tossed you across the room.

You found yourself screaming and waving your arms all the way, until your short air trip was suddenly interrupted by a soft nest of mattress and blankets. Good thing his bed was king size, and it actually didn't surprise you given the weight it had to bear every night.

Without giving you the time to recover from the shock, he crawled on top of you, blocking any possibility of escape; his hands firmly planted at the sides of your head, eyes staring at that warm and soft little body beneath him.

As panic seemed to finally take you, you began to squirm once again, giving punches and kicks against his solid chest and abs, hoping in some way to get him off from you.

He smiled slightly, enjoying the little massage you were giving to him. "You're a feisty little one..." A dark reddish aura suddenly surrounded him and, under your incredulous eyes, the ends of his scarf began to float in the air, waving like two sinuous exotic snakes. Before you could react, they snapped at your wrists and pinned to the bed, coiling around them with monstrous strength. Your heart leaped to the surreal situation and back arched, trying to force the cotton laces that limited your freedom.

The Russian's red eyes glowed in excitement and a slight, sadistic grin appeared on his lips, allowing you to see his white pearly teeth. "That means I must break you."

You made yourself tiny and shook terribly as he to slowly bent on your neck; your head turned and pressed against the mattress, like if trying to get away from him. Chills ran all over your skin as he began to calmly sniff your neck, slowly inhaling your scent. A delicious cocktail of flesh and fear.

"You know, it's been a while I didn't smell a bit of feminine beauty..." He purred seductively in your ear, his hot breath making your skin shiver.

_"N-no... please, no..."_

You closed your eyes and gulped hard at the wet sound that his tongue made as it hungrily swiped over his lips, like a sort of wicked predator just before to devour his prey. He then flicked it out and began to lick your ear, drawing small wet circles and smoothly tracing your auricle line. You grimaced at the ticklish sensation and bit your lip, clenching hard your tied fists.

Soon growing bored, he began to slide his wet skilled muscle upward, slowly tracing your jaw line and chin until it reached your soft lips. He bit and licked them gently, impatient to taste your delicious-looking mouth. He then parted his lips and kissed you roughly, pressing his tongue hard against your teeth, asking for entrance.

You denied it, tightening your jaw even more; if he thought he'd won so easily, he was wrong!

Growling in disappointment, he put his hand on your jaw and forced it open. Without waiting a second, his big muscle slid inside, viciously making its way by force. Shuddering in both shock and disgust at the slimy intruder moving in your mouth, you left out a "mhhmmhph" of protest and, as a reflex, closed your teeth on his tongue, biting it hard.

A dull grunt of surprise formed in his throat as he pulled back, allowing you to breathe again... But your brief victory was suddenly interrupted by a pair of burning eyes that turned your blood into ice, followed by something uncomfortably cold and sharp on your belly.

You trembling looked down... and soon regretted having done so as your eyes widened in horror. Pressing against your soft middle, dangerously indenting your shivering skin, there was now the sharp pointed tip belonging to the unmistakable, crescent shape of a sickle, which Vlad had extracted from his coat in an eye's blink.

"Bite me again, and I'll split you open like a trout,  _da_?" He hissed at an inch from your face, his Russian accent making his words even more threatening.

You gulped and weakly nodded, horrified by the thought.

In response, his lips crashed on yours. The moist vodka-flavored taste of his tongue invaded your mouth once more as he greedily licked every hidden corner of your wet cavern, enjoying the sweet taste of his new conquered territory. Not being able to do anything else, you just lay under him, body frozen and eyes squeezed, disgusted at the idea of yours saliva mingling together. Two thin rivulets of salty tears began to descend down your cheeks.

After what seemed like forever, he finally broke the sadist kiss and slowly pulled his head back, allowing you to catch your breathe.  
You panted hardly, taking in sweet oxygen, your eyes still closed and wet from crying, not noticing the thick cord of saliva that hung off from his tongue, connecting to your wet parted lips like a slimy bridge.

He traced a gloved index along your lower lip, removing the sparkling wire before bring it to his own and lick it in a lustful way, slowly withdrawing the sickle from your middle.

You let out a sigh of relief when the coldness of the blade went away, but after just a few seconds the same metallic feeling was transferred on your cheek, making you tense and shiver again.

"Look at me." He ordered in cold impatience, increasing the pressure.

You obeyed, weakly opening your (e/c) eyes, terrified of make him angry again.

At the sight of your submissive expression, he gave a slight satisfied smile and leaned on you once again until the tip of his big nose touched your smaller one. Oh, how much he loved your terrified face. " _намного лучше..._ " He whispered devilishly, gently caressing your cheek with the side of the cold, murderous blade. "You know that I could easily kill you right now,  _da_?" The Russian licked his lips, playfully sliding the edged weapon down your throat before stopping at your chest, making you gulp and shiver at the uncomfortable sharp tickling. "Maybe tearing out your pretty little heart and watching how it desperately tries to beat out of its cozy rib chest..."

"N-NO! P... please don't!" Your heart pounded in panic, as if it had understood his words.

"But if I did so my comrades would not be very happy, so..." His tongue flicked out once more and smoothly licked your cheeks, cleaning them from the tears. "Don't make me use it again,  _da_?" With these words, he then finally removed the sickle and placed it on a nightstand next to the bed. "You'll become one with Mother Russia..." He nibbled your ear. "That you like the idea or not."

Without waiting for your answer, his large hand reached to your chest, grabbed your shirt and bra at the same time and tore them apart like paper, ripping the fabric with a single, rough tug.

You yelped in fright at the sudden, ripping death rattle your poor clothes made and blushed madly when you noticed to be bare-breasted in front of him. Instinctively, you tried to cover yourself, but the scarf still tied to your wrists prevented you from doing so. The skin of your breasts shuddered and nipples hardened at the cold air.

The Russian licked his lips, delighted by your impotence. He seductively pulled off his gloves with his teeth and slowly began to unbutton his dark heavy coat. When his fingers reached the last button, he shook it off and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

Your eyes widened and cheeks blushed even more at the sight of the incredible muscular mass in front of you. You couldn't help but stare at his broad toned pectorals and chiseled six-pack abs, following the lines of those perfect bulging curves, smooth as those of a marble statue. Deep scars traversed his pale skin, giving an idea of the violent life he spent and the awesome resistance of his body.

God, he was sexy as hell...

Seeing your expression, he chuckled darkly, knowing that you were enjoying what you were seeing. With the predatory sinuosity of a tiger, he crawled his way up on you once more and bent down on your now totally exposed neck, his huge nose's tip tickling your delicate skin. His mouth attacked the tender flesh of your throat, biting and giving hot kisses at its passage.

You bit your lower lip, hardly holding back moans of pleasure. You hated how your body was reacting at his teasing, how much was getting excited, how much begged for more, how...

No!

" _God, he's about to rape me! He's going to take away my virginity without permission! There's no way I...!_ " Your pathetic self-reprimand interrupted as your body suddenly shuddered and a whine escaped your mouth, too loud to hold it back.

Vlad curled his lips into a triumphant smirk and bit again in the same spot, making you let out another, much more acute whine and arch your back in pleasure; your soft belly pressing against the hard chiseled plain of his stomach. He kissed and bit your erogenous zone again and again, enjoying every single little sound and shiver you made for him. At the same time, one hand reached down to his crotch and stroked hard the growing bulge through his pants, stimulating the increasingly eager content that pressed impatiently against the fabric; your beautiful impotence turning him on like hell. But no... It would be a shame to end so soon. Better have some more fun before. After all, have a virgin for himself only is not something that happened every day.

Without ceasing to kiss you, he brought both hands to your breasts and cupped them. His calloused fingers closed around your soft bosoms and squeezed a little, roughly massaging the warm, tender flesh, so soft and comfortable in his large palms. His thick thumbs began to circle your nipples, making them stiffen and pop out at the teasing. He suddenly pinched them hard between his thumb and forefinger, causing a yelp from your mouth from both pain and pleasure. 

His soft lips slowly trailed down your neck and collarbone, enjoying how your skin shivered so delightfully intimidated under their touch. As they finally reached your gasping chest, they moved on your right breast. His tongue flicked out and began to teasingly lick your hardened bud, covering it in thick strips of hot saliva as the slimy muscle sensually traced the areola. His hungry then lips suddenly parted, gently surrounding your stimulated nipple in a soft moist embrace as he took it in his mouth; his hard teeth slightly closing on the little flesh's button, nibbling it hungrily.

Drops of sweat began to form on your (s/c) skin, making it shine like little diamonds.

This was wrong, so wrong... Be dominated like that by the big Russian was causing you a pleasure you never felt before. The butterflies in your stomach seemed crazed, your wrists ached from trying to break free and fingertips tingled, devoured by the hot desire to snake through those fabulous sculpted pectorals. " _God, since when I've learnt to scream like that...?_ "

He mercilessly continued his teasing, tracing his tongue further down, following your abdominal line and playfully circling your belly button. After have practically tore your shoes and socks off from your feet, he unbuckled your jeans and eagerly pulled them down your legs, exposing your soaked (f/c) panties. Grinning in victory at the delicious sight, he lowered his head a bit and gently clenched the thin fabric in his teeth, pulling it down with a teasing slowness that only made your pussy even wetter. When he finally reached your feet, he slipped them off and tossed away with a single, careless movement of his arm.

You were now completely nude before him.

You tried to close your legs, but two strong hands on your thighs kept them in place. " _не скрывайте от меня, моим животным..._ " He purred darkly, grinning lustfully as he began to caress your wet womanhood with two fingers.

"W-what are y-!" A scream came out of your throat as he suddenly slid them inside, roughly beginning to pump in and out. You arched your back and whined at the weird sensation.  _"A-ah~! Aaah~! Oh G-God..."_

He licked his lips voraciously, enjoying very much the view of your little body arching and moaning so deliciously under his touch, loving the moist consistence of your soft tempting entrance that shivered and tightened around his thick fingers.

You screamed even more as he inserted a third, stretching your pussy almost painfully; tears escaping your eyes from both pain and pleasure. You couldn't take it anymore. Your body shuddered and gave a releasing moan, totally lost in the hot grip of passion and lust. It just felt so good. God, SO DAMN GOOD. Even if your mind was trying in vain to restrain it... your body wanted him. It wanted him  _so_  badly. You hated yourself for this, but... You  _wanted_  him!

And suddenly his touch was gone...

You whined in disappointment as you felt his fingers leaving you, already missing them. " _I'm a disgusting slut..._ "

His emotionless eyes stared the now glowing fingers, soaked in your juices and blood. Beautiful. He licked them clean, enjoying the sweet taste, couldn't help but smile uncharacteristically at how warm and good they felt on his tongue.

Finally sensing a slight painful discomfort in his vital regions, his eyelids fell to half mast. His pants were so tight that seemed about to rip apart; the zip barely holding the eager beast inside. All your moans had unintentionally turned him so on...

Thinking the moment had come for you to make your part, he kicked off his combat boots, unbuckled the leather belt and popped the button on his pants, proceeding then to unzip and pull them down along with his boxers. The heavy clothes hit the floor with a thud.

Your eyes widened and jaw dropped at his size. The biggest nation indeed. It was HUGE. The hugest you've ever seen... Well, to tell the truth, the only ones who you had seen until now were those on the magazines on which your ex high school schoolmates spent hours, drooling and whispering dirty things to each other. You wondered how they would react at this one...

Suddenly, the scarf untied from your wrists. You watched in surprise as the tips slowly retreated, smoothly caressing your curves as they sinuously slid down your body. You looked back at him, just to saw him remove his scarf from his neck and carefully rest it on the nightstand, next to his trusty sickle. "Come closer," He then ordered, motioning at you with one finger.

You obeyed, trembling advancing on all fours. You felt terribly uncomfortable now that he was completely nude, and his hungry gaze surely didn't make you feel better.

He petted your head with a hand, causing you to squeeze your eyes and blush as he playfully knotted his fingers in your (h/l) (h/c) hair, making you feel like a submissive pet, but was what whispered between those cruel lips that made your stomach froze like ice. "Now suck it."

"E...e-e-excuse me?" You stammered in fear, hoping to have got it wrong. Shaking, you tried to drawn your head back, but his hand closed painfully on a handful of your hair.

His smile faded completely. " _Cосать его,_ " He growled more and more irritated, causing your neck to ache as he roughly pushed your head down. "I said  _suck it_."

Your eyes widened and a lump hard as a stone formed in your throat, almost chocking you. "N-no...please, I beg you, not that..." You whined, trembling and trying to look away.

His eyes grew colder, narrowing dangerously. He roughly lifted up your head and came closer to your face. "What have I said earlier?" A terrifying growl formed in his throat. "Or maybe you want to become more closer with my sickle,  _da_? I bet it would be honored..."

"N-n-no! Please, don't hurt me! I... I-I..." You swallowed hard. "I'll do it..."

He stared at you some more, and then smirked. "Wise decision,  _девушка..._ " He commented coldly, pushing your head down once more.

You squeezed your eyes shut; you couldn't believe you were going to do something so disgusting. You winced at feeling of the tip gently touching your lips. 

" _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..._ " Your body was all a shiver, the muscles of your jaw seemed refusing to open, as if invisible little hooks kept them closed together. A whine of pain escaped your lips as the hand on your hair suddenly tightened his grip, sign the Russian was losing his patience. With a tremendous effort and collecting all your nerves, you parted your trembling lips, flicked out your tongue and gave him a first, testing lick.

A loud groan emerged from the depths of his strong chest.

Ignoring the protests of your stomach, you licked it again more firmly. Your lips gently caressed the head of Russia's cock, sending chills up his sculpted back and murmurs in Russian from his throat. Taking a bit of courage and motivated by the fact that this would have saved your life, you brought both hands to the throbbing member in your face and began to massage it, rubbing and stroking the oversized piece of flesh that twitched happily in your grip. Your tongue and lips increased their work, lapping and kissing all the way around, making sure to satisfy the demanding owner in front of you. The salty-sourish taste of pre-cum began to invade your taste buds, making you want to throw up.

After a minute of teasing, the hand on your head began to grow heavier, making you understand that he wanted more than simple licking.

Letting out a desperate sigh and blushing heavily, you opened as wide you could and took the big member's head in your mouth. As your lips gently surrounded the sensitive flesh, a stifled disgusted whine formed in your throat, causing him to groan as small delicious vibrations were sent up to his already fully erected cock. Hoping to end it as soon as possible, you began to suck hard on it, bobbing your head up and down.

"Mmmmm~... Aaah,  _da_..." Vladimir purred, his cheeks slightly blushing; his big hand petting your hair, as you would do with a dog to reward it for being well behaved. Licking his lips, he began to push your head lower, inciting you to take more of him.

"S-Sto'! Yo'r...Yo'r 'oo 'ig!" You whimpered around his dick, widening your eyes as you almost gagged; your hands pushing against the mattress, trying to get away.

He didn't understand your words or simply ignored you, because, with another push, your head was roughly forced to lower, causing you to unwittingly swallow more of Russia's huge shaft. The large member scraped against the back of your throat, almost choking you. Tears escaped from your eyes, squeezed in disgust and shame. Striving to not vomit, you began to suck harder, uninterruptedly circling the tip with your small pink muscle, causing a series of more loud moans from the Russian.

Even if your little mouth had managed to take only a half of the Russian's length inside, Vlad was evidently enjoying the moment. His eyes were closed in pure pleasure, his massive body shivered and tensed at every little movement you did with your soft mouth. His breathing became heavier and heavier, sign that he was getting close.

A few minutes later, your eyes widened and your body shuddered as your mouth was suddenly flooded by a torrent of hot seed. You were not prepared at all...  
Trembling and shocked, you slowly pulled your mouth off, but before you could spit the unpleasant content inside your cheeks, two strong fingers lifted your chin up, keeping your jaw shut.

He gazed you in the eyes and whispered two simple words. "Swallow it."

You grimaced, hardly contracted your throat's muscles and swallowed loudly. Uncontrollable spasms overtook your form as the warm viscous fluid went down your esophagus, making your stomach writhe at the unwelcome guest's sudden arrival. Drops of cum escaped your lips, rolling down your chin like white liquid pearls.

" _Хорошая девочка..._ " He whispered, flicking out his tongue and giving you a tender lick on your still trembling lips, tasting his own semen. Unable to contain himself any longer, he roughly pushed you on your back once more, reaching one hand down as he began to vigorously stroke himself to get hard again, groaning pleasantly while rubbing his thumb over the member slit.

Without wasting a second, he then spread your legs apart and firmly grasped your hips, positioning himself at your entrance. "This will hurt..." He warned you, looking down at your trembling form one last time; the thick head of his member pressing hard against your pussy.

You weakly begged him. "P-please... don't do that..."

" _Nyet._ "

He slammed inside you.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Your mouth opened up almost grotesquely, unable to make a sound, while waves of tears streamed down your cheeks as you felt like you were about to be ripped in half. Your fingers clenched on the covers like the claws of a furious feline and back arched so much that your skullcap was now pushing against the mattress.

A loud roar erupted through the Russian's bared teeth as the huge member was forcefully pushed inside, being immediately clutched by your core's unbelievably tight embrace. Maybe you were really a bit too small for him... Well, not that this insignificant detail would have stopped him anyway.

You clenched your teeth and growled as he slowly began to thrust in and out, mercilessly stretching your walls without even give you the time to adjust at his insane size. A little river of blood trickled out of your slightly torn pussy, staining the sheets. Your lower part burned like if someone was marking you inside with an incandescent iron for livestock. It was hideously painful. The most shocking and painful experience of your life... except that at a certain point the pain that was almost killing you was strangely fading away... In its place now there was... pleasure... A delightful, hot, sexual pleasure in your middle that was slowly spreading all over your body...

With every thrust your breathing became heavier and heavier, moving your breasts up and down at fast irregular rhythms. You moaned loudly and began to lick your lips, as affected by a strange erotic fever.  _"W-what the... aaaah~!"_

"Oooooh...A-ah~! Aaaah..." Your moans grew louder, your mind slowly leaving you.  _"It feels... s-so good..."_

"AH~! R... R-R-Rus...!"

He stopped moving, pulling back his large member so that only the tip was still inside. " _Da_? What is it?"

"R-Russ... Russi... a-ah!" You barely whined between your breaths.

"Russia what?" He leaned over you and bit your soft sweaty neck, as if inciting you to surrender.

"Rus... I... I-"

To speed things up, he slammed all the way in again, unleashing a scream from your throat and new tears down your cheeks. "Say it." He ordered in both power and lust, biting you again. "Say it,  _маленькая шлюха._ "

"I-I...!" Your nails almost ripped the covers, the barriers your self-control shattered in pieces. "I BEG YOU! J-JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" You screamed at full power of your tired lungs.

He wasn't waiting anything else. " _как вы хотите..._ " And he began to thrust again, deeper and with such force that your body was pushed back and forth at each trust. His lips crashed on yours, pulling you in a deep hot kiss.

You knotted your finger in his now disheveled hair and kissed him back, now totally lost in that wonderful erotic nightmare. Your tongues touched and pushed each other in a lively wet hug; his saliva was now strangely delicious to you, like a warm, sweet nectar that your mouth wanted to taste more and more eagerly. You closed your eyes in pleasure and lust, digging your nails into his muscular back and scratching it as he hit your g-spot. "Aaaah! Harder! HARDER!" You shouted, arching your back in pleasure.

"Urnghh... So tight..." He growled and increased the speed, ramming repeatedly your spot even harder. The grip on your hips tightened, bruising and digging into your delicate skin.

_"More, more, MORE!"_

Your drenched bodies continued to move wildly, filling the air with the wet, delicious sound of sweaty skins rubbing together, his hard chest pressing repeatedly against your soft breasts. Both of you began to breath faster and moan louder as you were getting closer to the end.

After less than a minute, with a final powerful thrust, he groaned loudly and came. Hard. Big, warm drops of spunk spilled out of your entrance, staining your inner thighs and pubis as he filled you to the brim. Your vision turned white, followed by a loud scream of ecstasy as in turn you reached your climax, releasing your sweet juices.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, he pulled out his member and leaned on his forearms, resting over you like an organic bridge. Warm drops of sweat slipped from his body and gently fell on the smaller one under him, emitting tiny flowers of splashes at its contact.

You lied down, eyes closed and panting hard. Your tired body sunk into the soft mattress. You don't know how long you remained in that position, heated by the warmth of the gorgeous man above you; his hot, vodka-scented breath caressing your sweaty face. You would have wanted to stay like this forever...

But suddenly the mattress moved, inclining slightly to the side due to a displacement of weight. You weakly opened one eye... The Russian was still there, towering over you like a God. You gasped as you realized he was holding his sickle one more time, but you were too exhausted to even try to move.

You squinted in fear as a sharp, thin air movement brushed your ear. Shivering like a little mouse, you slowly opened both your eyes.

Between the Russian's large fingers, there was now a lock of your hair. He gazed at it for a few seconds and, with your huge dismay, he threw them in his mouth. He swallowed loudly, licking his lips with insane delight as he slowly leaned down, coming closer to your dazed face. "You're one with Mother Russia now..." His warm lips brushed your ear. "Your body, your flesh, your blood, your soul... They belong to me..." He whispered huskily. " _Ты принадлежишь мне..._ "

Then suddenly, you felt him get off from you. You gasped and whined, weakly rising a hand in his direction as his warmth suddenly left you; cold air gusts attacked your skin, slipping in your pores like ice needles.

He got out of the bed and began to quickly clothe himself, ignoring your pathetic attempts to get his attention. His typical bored expression had returned on his face, as if nothing had happened. You felt your heart tightened, as if coils of barbed wire were clutching it. Tears of delusion and pain formed in your eyes as he slowly walked toward the door. "This night you can sleep here..." He said coldly. "Tomorrow will be the turn of someone else, so I suggest you to rest..." He stopped at the doorway, standing there as he gave you a last glance. "And anyway... my name's  _Vladimir_." With these last, cold words, he then turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

That cruel thud sent your heart into a million pieces.

As the silence engulfed you, you curled up in the bed, huddling in the blankets still a bit impregnated of his heat. Huge drops of tears dripped down your face as you quietly began to cry. His warm liquids still inside of you...  _"Why?"_ Little rivulets of red blood still gushed from your torn pussy, making it burn even more. In fact, there was not a part of your body that didn't hurt like hell. But it wasn't that. Oh no. The feeling of shame and disgust ached even more than your now filthy body. It gripped your entrails like tongs of steel, twisting and pulling them without mercy, making you want to puke. More you attempted to dismiss the thought, more it grew louder.

Your purity was gone forever, as well as your dignity. And you gave it to him, screaming and moaning like a filthy slut. He had won and you had lost. What happened that night would have been branded with fire in your heart.  _Forever._

Between sobs and tears, you curled up in the blankets, slowly sinking into a cold dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh yes. This chapter brings me back so many memories. This happened to be my very first Lemon. Back then, as my fingers finally typed the full stop, there was nothing left in my head except seven particular words: What. The. Hell. Did. I. Just. Wrote.
> 
> Because of the high demand, I decided to start with 2P!Russia/Vladimir. If I were to imagine myself as the reader, I think that would be the worst thing that could happen to me. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE him; in fact, he's actually my favorite among all the 2Ps. What's disquieting is that he's a man by the imposing stature and terrifying force. He's very proud of his intimidating capacities, and doesn't hesitate to use them to get what he wants.
> 
> I imagine him as a wicked sadist who can feel pleasure only out of subduing or hurting people weaker that him. That's confirmed by the fact that, after having vented his instincts on the reader, the thought of sleeping next to her even annoys him. Like the original one, he's able to move his scarf thanks to a dark aura (reddish instead of purple, in his case). As weapon, instead of Ivan's faucet pipe, he has a preference for his sickle, depiction of the years of communism. It's fast, sharp and easy to hide... Could he ask for more?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first attempt of mine. :)
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Da = yes  
> Nyet = no  
> намного лучше = much better  
> не скрывайте от меня, моим животным = don't hide from me, my pet  
> Cосать его = Suck it  
> девушка = girl  
> Хорошая девочка = good girl  
> маленькая шлюха = little whore  
> как вы хотите = as you wish  
> Ты принадлежишь мне = you are mine


	3. 2P!England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Remember, the story you're about to read is a non-con Lemon. In this chapter you'll find humiliation, sadism, masochism, bondage, mind-break, food play and general cruel teasing. Sadistic Englishmen are included.

"And the winner is... Oh, that's a surprise!" Oliver exclaimed happily, showing the small white stone between his fingers.

"You and your fucking tricks!" Al snarled, angrily throwing the black one in his hand against the floor "You freak! I bet you've cheated!"

"I would never dare, my dear friend" Oliver answered, showing a mocking grin. "Moreover, you can't go against the fate... Am I right, (y/n)?"

You shuddered as two hands gently leaned on your shoulders. You slowly turned your head and looked up beyond you. Hundreds little ice ants climbed up your back when your (e/c) eyes met those icy blue of the English madman. He was leaning over you, his slender fingers teasingly massaging your shoulders, his lips stretched into an eager smile. That wide, disturbing smile, it looked even sicker seen from so close...

"Well poppet, we want go?" He said cheerfully, sliding his hands down your arms and raising you up on your feet. He then turned you, so you were now facing him, and offered his hand, bowing a little like a nobleman in front of a lady. Again that damn creepy grin... it made your legs tremble and blood froze in your veins.

You looked at his hand, unsure about what to do. You had no intention to take it, but the thought of how he could react in case of refusal scared you even more... Sighing, you give up and reached out timorously, leaning your hand in his awaiting one. His fingers closed gently, slowly caressing your delicate skin. You closed your eyes and shivered, ashamed for having accepted his invitation.

He smiled happily and began to bring you out of the room, gently pressing his other hand against your back, as for inviting you to follow him faster. "Come sweetheart, we have many things to do." He chuckled in your ear, his hot breath making you shiver even more.

Not knowing what else do, you just gulped hard and followed him like a pup...

* * *

Arrived in front of his bedroom, he opened the door with a single fluid motion of his arm. "After you, poppet." He grinned, making you sign to enter. All this fake kindness of him disgusted you. It made him even more creepy.

Trying to stay brave, you breathed deeply and crossed the threshold, entering the dark room... But after few steps, your heart jolted and breath stilled in both surprise and fear as the door slammed loudly behind you. Before you could react, your wrists were pulled together behind your back and your mouth crushed hard by a strong hand. You began to struggle with all your might, trying to free yourself. You yelped in pain as the grip on your wrists increased, threatening to break them like sticks. "Mmmmhmmph!" You arched your back, trying to get away from your aggressor as much as possible. Tears began to tarnish your view as he forced you closer to him, pushing you against his chest.

"Husssh..." Hot breath caressed your neck. "Don't make such noise, poppet," Oliver whispered playfully behind you, making the hair on your neck stand on the end.

Your red blood cells turned into millions pieces of ice as his head came forward, leaning his chin on your shoulder; the ticklish feeling sending a terrible chill down your already shivering spine.

"Hit me like that in front of my comrades..." An insane grin of rage gleamed across his lips. "It was not very nice, you know?"

_"N-no...!"_

His grip tightened again, causing another weak muffled scream from your mouth. "Personally, I don't like naughty kids," He hissed, licking his lips and removing his hand from your mouth, tracing his cold fingertips slowly up and down your breathing throat. "Bad girls like you deserve only to be punished..." He raised his head a little and slowly rubbed his cheek against yours, smiling as he smoothly caressed the soft pulpy flesh.

You winced at the feeling and tried to look away; a large hard lump formed in your throat, making you hard to breathe. You felt his cheek stiffen up as a new grin crept up on his lips. A wide, hungry, bloodcurdling grin. "And you know how we do it, right?"

Before you could realize it, you were pushed onto the bed face first. He climbed you astride, sitting down with all his weight; your wrists still held in his grip. You began to squirm again, your back arching up and feet kicking desperately against the mattress... No match. Damn, he was stronger than he seemed. A painful discomfort invaded the delicate skin of your wrist as a white rag was tightly wrapped around them. The same fate was soon shared to your ankles, that in a fraction of a second they were roughly tied together at the same manner. "No! L-let me go! P-please, donmphmmmph!" Tears began to flow down your cheeks as a third rag was tied over your mouth, choking your useless pleas off.

He turned you on your back, peering down at you with critical eye. "Mmmmmh..." He put a hand to his chin. "What am I missing here?"

Your heart froze like ice as his eyes suddenly lit up; a creepy, huge grin crossing his face almost grotesquely.

He jumped off from you. "I'll be right, poppet. Stay here, eh?" He winked and excitedly ran out of the room.

As the door closed behind his back, you began to squirm with all your might, leaping up and down on the mattress like a fish out of water. You desperately tried to spread your legs and arms open, gritting your teeth and ignoring the burning sensation caused by the pressure of the cruel laces. Nothing to do... You slumped on the bed, exhausted; your chest aching from the excessive speed of your breaths, pores flooding your skin with warm salty sweat. You jolted in fear as after few minutes the door swung open again. You turned your head to see that Oliver had returned; his grin wider than ever. In his hands he held a silver tray with a jar full of colored icing for cakes, a butter knife and a pair of long, sewing scissors above. The latter one made you particularly shook in terror.  _"B-but what the hell he wants to do?"_

He laid the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and picked up the scissors, grinning ravenously as he crawled atop of you again; his icy-blue eyes piercing your soul with insane hunger.

You squeezed your eyes shut and started to shake uncontrollably as the sharp, cold object smoothly caressed your cheek, indenting the soft flesh.

He chuckled evilly at your reaction, enjoying your weak trembles under him. This was what he preferred of his victims, it bathed him in a pleasant wave of hot omnipotence that turned on his senses deliciously. Licking his lips, he then slid the metallic tip along your vulnerable throat, gently scraping your soft skin. He mercilessly continued the cruel descent, sliding it between your breasts, along your stomach, until he reached your belly, where your shirt ended.

Sharp metallic sounds reached your ears as the two blades began to rub against each other, causing your eyes to open and look down... They widened in horror as you realized he was slowly cutting off the fabric of your shirt; the lower blade dangerously tapping the skin of your belly, making it shiver at every touch.

Ignoring your muffled cries of terror, the Englishman calmly continued his work, humming happily as he slowly cut higher and higher. Once arrived at the collar, the shears changed direction, continuing their way along the sleeves, cutting merciless all the poor fabric between their razor blades. After a final cut, Oliver grabbed what remained of your sliced cloth, slipped it off from under your back and thrown it to the floor, exposing your smooth (s/c) skin and (f/c) bra. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight of your soft shivering middle and breathing chest, smiling as the sudden cold air covered them in tiny goose bumps. But that was still not enough for him... Without saying a word, he traced the scissors on your bra strap and cut it, doing the same thing to the twin on your opposite shoulder.

A whimper escaped your mouth as his cold hands crawled behind your back, searching for the bra clasp before finally unlace it and toss the underwear away.

His eyes gleamed in lust, his tongue flicked out and made an entire run-way across his lips as you were finally bare breasted before him.

As you realized it, you blushed madly and gulped hard, feeling yourself extremely uncomfortable. Your breasts shivered and nipples hardened, due to both cold and stimulation.

Grinning lustfully, he leaned down on your chest and gave a first, hot lick to one of your erected buds, which hardened even more at the wet tease.

You whined and blushed redder at the ticklish sensation, pressing your back against the mattress.  _"Oh no! Nononononono..."_  Your heart beat furiously, like a red wet sac against the ribs. But with your big surprise, that feeling left you as his tongue withdrew from you, returning inside his master's mouth. You looked at him confused as he pulled back from your chest.

Leaned the scissors on the tray, he reached instead at the jar and the butter knife, holding one in each hand. He put the knife into the jar and began to mix the contents carefully. After few seconds, he then lifted it out and gazed at the light-blue sweet batter that now tinged the tip and blade of the cutlery, grinning satisfyingly. Gazing at you maliciously, he lowered the knife on your belly...

 _"W-wait! What the...!"_ You arched your back and whined in surprise at the cold sticky sensation of the icing that was slowly smeared on your middle, like butter on a toast.

Enjoying your little sound of protests, Oliver slowly continued to smear the sweet molasses, massaging your soft flesh with delicate circling movements. He continued his teasing until your whole trembling abdomen and breasts were full covered in cold cold colorful batter, like the surface of a yummy cake. He seductively licked the knife clean and leaned it back on the tray along with the now empty jar, lowering his gaze back to you.  **Now**  you were perfect. Tied, helpless and scared, your already sweet skin seemed even more appetizing now covered in gloving delicious cream. Your (e/c) eyes were inundated with tears, looking back at him with marvelous submissive fear. Just too good enough to eat. Beautiful.

His tongue swiped over his lips in absolute delight, mouth watering abundantly. His glowing eyes widened even more, taking the appearance of a hungry predator in front of an already certain prey. He could no longer resist. He quickly untied his blue bow from his neck, letting it drop on the floor. With both hands he grabbed the extremities of his pink shirt and, with a single move, he pulled it off along with his purple wool sweater.

Your already red cheeks heated even more, butterflies formed in your stomach as you can't help but stare at his now exposed upper body. Flawless, pale skin covered gently the curves of his slim but toned chest and the flat plains of his stomach. Not too skinny, not too muscular. And those eye. Those beautiful eyes. Cold aquamarine embedded in the finest English porcelain. Just... perfect.

His sneering chuckle snapped you out from your trance. Fear returned to grip your guts as he slowly began to bend over on your middle once more, staring at you and licking his lips in anticipation.

"Ready for a first taste, my sweet?" he purred seductively before parting his now wet, grinning lips and flicking out his tongue.

You shook your head frantically.  _"Oh God, no...!"_ Your eyes widened and a squeak came out of your throat as the warm wet muscle finally touched your soft coated belly, which shivered and pulled inward, intimidated by the ticklish pressure.

Oliver groaned in pure delight as he began to lap the sweet covering above and inside your shivering bellybutton, swirling his tongue around the soft circumference, dreamily savoring the so much coveted treat. He then focused on your lower abdomen, taking his time as he slowly massaged it with circular wet movements, can't help but moaning at how good your sweet warm skin felt under his tongue.

You grimaced and squeezed your eyes shut, disgusted by the idea he was actually licking you. You whined and shivered even more as he slowly traced the pink muscle up your abdominal line, leaving a warm, glittering strip of saliva behind him.

He continued his insane enjoyment, happily licking clean the upper part of your belly like a kid licking a lollipop. He smoothly followed the line of your ribs, getting closer and closer to your breasts, making sure to taste every inch of your delicious feminine skin.

Your fists clenched almost painfully as the wet, playful tongue reached the base of one of your tits and began to slither up, slowly caressing the round soft surface. Once lapped the most of the frosting, his fingers gently closed around the soft warm flesh of the chosen one, massaging it slightly; you couldn't help moan, squirming a little under his touch. Lowering his head a little more, he licked your hardened bud and put his mouth over it.

A muffled scream suddenly left your throat. Your back arched and cheeks flushed as you felt his teeth gently close on your sensitive nipple, nibbling it lustfully.  _"W-what the... Aaaaah~!"_

His soft lips surrounded it and began to suck softly, sending shivers of pleasure up and down your back. His mouth moved to the other. His hot tongue flicked across your nipple and swirled playfully around the areola, playing this way for a little while before taking it in his mouth and give him the same treatment of its twin.

Louder moans formed in your chest; his hands massaging both your breast with masterful skill. God, how could his touch be so soft? At every second your gasps became more and more harder; a strange hot wet feeling beginning to form in your panties.  _"B-but... what the hell is wrong with me..."_

You desperately tried to silence your body, biting your lower lip and stiffening, trying your best to hold back any movement or groan of pleasure. But how could it react like that in a situation like this? Could it be that you were... enjoying it? Despite your mind was trying with all its strength to drive away this terrible thought, the hot delicious pleasure that was slowly spreading throughout your body slammed the truth on your face... The laces still tight on your wrists and ankles were killing you. The desire to slip your fingers through his soft hair, feel his warm flawless skin under your fingertips, pull him closer by grabbing your legs around his waist... it was devouring you like a burning fever. And you could not do anything to avoid it.

A sudden cold feeling invaded your now fully stimulated breasts. You weakly raised your head, trying to focus through the thin curtain of tears that was formed before your pupils... Your scared (e/c) eyes met those lustful ice-blue of the Englishman, rising over you and smoothly licking clean the remaining blue stains on his lips, quite satisfied with himself.

After a last, delighted lick, his wet lips curled up in a mischievous grin as he began to crawl closer to your face.

You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt him climbing higher and higher; his flat chest pressing against your now sticky and wet breasts. Your body shivered terribly and eyes watered as his hot breath warmed your cheeks; the tip of his nose gently tickling yours.

"Stop lying to yourself, poppet. I know you liked it..." He laughed. A short, bitter, mocking laugh that made you tremble even more. "But don't think we're already done."

Suddenly the pressure on your mouth diminished significantly; a fresh breath of air caressed your lips as the rag was finally removed. But your short relief was suddenly interrupted by a terrible burning pain that exploded on your cheek as he slapped you hard; the abrupt noise that broke the silence seemed almost deafening to your ears. Salty tears streamed down your cheeks, making the sore one burn even more.

"This is for hit me before."

The warm softness of his lips captured yours as he suddenly pushed you in a deep passionate kiss. Your soaked eyes widened in surprise as his tongue slid in your mouth, covering your damp walls in a sweet icing aroma.

He began to greedily lick every hidden corner of your mouth, making sure not to leave a single point untouched.

 _Y_ ou moaned in both shame and pleasure as the wet playful tongue began to rub and push against your shy and still one, inciting it to the game. You tried hard to resist, although you felt your little pink muscle already tremble under his teasing.

To make things easier, he slowly snaked his hand behind your sweaty back. His slender fingers began to caressing your delicate skin, artfully finding a very tender area, causing a series of lovely shivers and whimpers from you.

The teasing was now too much to resist. Letting out a loud groan, your tongue finally wriggled and coiled around his, melding together in wet feverish passion.

He grinned in victory, deepening the kiss even more as he felt you were close to give up; his wicked hand stroking repeatedly the soft spot on your back.

_"Oh God! Not there!"_

The warmth of your body was becoming unbearable. Your still wearing jeans were become an instrument of torture, they clinging mercilessly around your legs like burning flypaper while your private area was soaking with an increasing hot and sticky lake. Just when you thought you were about to going crazy, he broke the kiss, allowing you to breathe again.  
"P-p-please... u-untie me..." You panted heavily, your face terribly red and sweaty.

Oliver licked away a leftover of saliva and blue batter from your lips and bent on your neck. "And why should I, poppet? So you'll try to run away..." He chuckled mockingly, slowly biting the soft flesh of your throat.

"N-noooo~... M-my arms... ah... My arms and wrists really hurts... if... if this continues, tomorrow I will not be in form a-and your comrades will be disgruntled... a-ah... G-God, b-bite again that spot,  _please~_..." You weakly whined, cursing yourself to be so disgustingly weak.

He stopped. His head rose slowly until his face was just inches above yours. He lowered his gaze down at your soaked jeans and then looked back at you.

You gulped hard and stopped to breath as his eyes slightly narrowed, smile widened in a strange wicked grimace... and suddenly burst into a maniacal laughter that made your heart pounding like a Ping-Pong ball.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Oh, _!" He wheezed between crazy laughs. "HAHA! Of all the lies I have heard in my life, this one is certainly the most pitiful of all! HAHAHA!" He tilted his head back, almost chocking himself.

You just stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

Between hysterical chuckles, he slowly regained his composure, wiping away a tear with a finger. "Oh, little naughty liar..." He giggled, petting your head; his fingers curling playfully around your hair. His free hand's fingertips slowly snaked down your belly, following your abdominal line until they reached your wet still clothed vital regions "Naughty, naughty, naughty~ "

"W-what are y...!" A surprised scream went out from your throat as he began to squeeze hard your pussy through the fabric, causing your back to arch in agonizingly pleasure.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty, naughty~ " He happily continued to sing, his wicked fingers pressing mercilessly.

"N... ah! P-p-please, s-stop th... aaaah~!" You stammered weakly, unconsciously pushing yourself harder against his fingertips, trying to break through the cruel fabric while huge tears flowed from your eyes.  _"N-no... no, don't do it _!"_

"Is this what you want, right?" He purred evilly, biting your neck again. "Then say it, say it to your master and he'll free you."

"N... I... I-I... ah..."

_"No! Don't, don't, don't, d...!"_

Another bite. You couldn't take it anymore...

"Ah~, I-I w-want it..." You whined, broken and humiliated.

"I can't still ear you, my pet." The wicked Englishman chuckled and bit you harder; a little bead of blood came out from the small, bite-shaped cut now on your neck.

A piercing scream of both pain and pleasure freed from your panting chest like an animal from a cage. "F-FUCK! I WANT IT! JU-JUST REMOVE THESE DAMN THINGS!"

A terrible smirk of victory widened on his face. His tongue flicked out and licked the thin wound, cleaning it from the blood "As you wish, sweet little poppet." His mocking grinning face disappeared from your tearful view as he slowly began to crawl down to your ankles.

You felt your shoes and socks slip off as he gently removed them from your feet.

"Thee-hee~ such cute little feet we have heeere~" He giggled childishly, gently tickling one with a finger.

You shuddered and chocked a laugh at his action, trying your best to endure the tickle.  _"Fucking sadistic..."_

The aching pressure on your ankles suddenly disappeared; you sighed in relief, finally able to move them again.

The skilled fingers of the Englishman crawled at the clasp of your jeans and unbuckled it. His hands firmly grabbed the waistband of the cloth and pulled it hard down your legs and ankles, tossing them away. He looked down at your (f/c) panties. His arousal skyrocketed when he saw how much wet you actually were, causing the already large bulge to press uncomfortably harder against his pants. Licking his lips ravenously, he quickly kicked away his shoes, unbuttoned his pants and, with lustful frenzy, pulled them down along with his boxers.

Your face turned red as a tomato when you saw him. He was now completely naked, his thrilled erected manhood facing you, eager to begin. You whined in shame and turned your head away, ashamed and intimidated by the sight.

He chuckled in lustful amusement at your reaction and gently dug his fingers in your panties, slowly pulling them down your legs. As they reached your ankles, he slipped them off with a single fluid movement and tossed them onto the floor. He pulled your legs apart; his grin wider than ever.

You shuddered at the sudden cold air caressing your intimate area, like a sweet, ghostly, frozen hand.

As you weakly looked at him, his Cheshire face disappeared between your legs... and suddenly your body froze. Your eyes widened and mouth opened wide, unable to utter any sound. An uncontrollable shudder climbed up your spine as his hot tongue circled your thick lips, slowly teasing your warm entrance.  _"N-no... please not that!"_ You moaned and arched your back as he licked your womanhood more firmly. Delicious shivers crawled up and down your back as he viciously slipped the slimy muscle inside, massaging your interior with slow circular movements. "Ooooh... a-ah~! Aaah..." Your moans grew louder with each passing second. "Ah! E-England... p-please, aaaah~!" Your cheeks flushed madly as he happily continued his wicked tease, sucking and biting your clit hungrily, not loosing a single drop of the sweet precious nectar which was now flowing in little sticky rivulets.

A searing heat formed in your middle, you felt your end getting closer and closer. You clenched your fists, preparing yourself... But it never came.

You whined in disappointment as at a step from your climax he raised his head, withdrawing his tongue from you. He looked down and chuckled at your sad exhausted expression; his pink wicked muscle sweeping lustfully over his lips, now abundantly soaked with your juices.

"Mmmmh... Seems that our little _ has finally reached her limit" He giggled jokingly, licking his lips one last time before positioning himself at your entrance.

"W-wait... E-England..." You sobbed painfully.

"My name's Oliver, poppet" He corrected you with a smile, beginning to press the tip hard against your warm pussy.

"Ah... O-Oliver... my wrists" Tears streamed down your cheeks. "T-they hurts so much... I-I can't take it anymore... I bet they're bleeding, please..."

"Well..." The Englishman looked at you, licking his lips thoughtfully. "Since you said please, my pet." He finally spoke with a grin, kissing you softly on your lips. He leaned down a little more as his hands slipped behind your back.

You sighed in relief as his skilled fingers finally released the last evil rag; your hand massaging your poor wrists, caressing the red cruel signs that now marked your skin. You shuddered as your hips were firmly clenched by a pair of strong hands.

"Are you ready to play now, my pet?" He whispered seductively, no longer able to restrain himself. Without waiting for a reply which in any case wouldn't affected him, he shoved himself inside of you, penetrating you completely with his throbbing cock.

A bloodcurdling scream released from the depths of your throat as your virgin membrane was suddenly torn apart; blood flowing out of your stretched entrance. Your back arched in pain and nails harpooned the covers, as if they were trying to tear them into pieces.

He groaned in pure lustful delight, savoring your beautiful screams and the constricting, moist heat of your walls around his member as he allowed you to briefly adjust.

Rivers of tears began to flow from your eyes as he began to move inside of you, licking his lips and moaning louder at the tightness; his mind lost in the delicious cries and whimpers that you were making for him. You gritted your teeth in absolute painfulness, your fingers clenched the covers harder as your walls were mercilessly stretched at regular intervals. At each trust your insides seemed to burn in some occult infernal flame; it seeping through your veins, paralyzing and stiffening your body like a lethal scorching poison. Your mind became fuzzy... and strangely the pain lessened a bit. The terrible burning flames that were devouring you just a few seconds earlier began to slowly die out. They became more and more feeble and timid, leaving in their place something... different.

It was...  _heat_. A delicious, sexual, unexpected heat. Like if a hot liquid hand was slowly caressing your middle from inside, making you purr under its gentle touch.  _"W-what... aaaah~"_ You moaned louder and began to pant harder as the man above you continued to thrust. Your legs rose up independently and locked themselves around his slender waist, pulling him closer. "Ah... Ooooh~! O-Oliver..." You whined in pleasure, your fingers slithering up and knotting into his strawberry-blonde hair.  _"S-so good...aaah~!"_ Your whines turned into screams of delight as the large member scraped against something deep inside you.

He moaned loudly, gritting his teeth in a triumphant but almost painful grin as you tightened around him. He trusted harder, pushing his member deeper. "Mmmmmh~... so nice and tight~"

Your fingers in his hair clenched as your sweet spot was hit again. And again. And again.

And again.

The remaining shred of control that your mind had desperately attempted to keep save crumbled in pieces, merging into a delirium of primal instinct."Aaaah! Ha-harder! Harder! HARDER!" You shouted, arching your back and squeezing your legs stronger around his waist.  
Your sweaty bodies began to rub savagely one against the other as he increased the speed, thrusting in and out almost roughly. You closed your eyes, moaning in pure delight as you let his thrust and kisses pleasure you, completely consumed by the passionate fever called lust; the delicious scent of his skin and sweat enveloping your brain like a drug.

Your breaths and moans became louder and louder as you felt your ends getting closer. After a few more thrust, you both screamed in ecstasy as you finally came. He threw his head back and released. White viscous pearls spilled out of your womanhood as his hot sperm filled you. You came immediately after him, screaming in pure ecstasy as you reached your climax, spreading your juices all over your inner thigh and his length.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he then collapsed beside you, letting his sweaty body relax in bliss. You both lay on the mattress without forces, drenched and panting hard, taking in sweet oxygen.

 _"W-what have I done..."_  Two salty rivers of tears began to descend along your still reddened cheeks. You painstakingly hugged yourself, facing away from the infamous Oliver; your body shaking in disgust, the moist heat of his liquid still inside you, making you want to throw up.

Suddenly, a slender arm wrapped around you, pushing your back possessively against a smooth, flat chest. Warm breath caressed your neck. "Have you learnt your lesson, poppet?" He whispered between his grinning teeth. Sugar flavor voice soaked in snake venom.

You sobbed and weakly nodded, shivering as his soft lips kissed the nape of your neck. "Good..."

With a satisfied smile on his lips, he closed his eyes and snuggled against you. The movements of his chest became slower and slower, sign that he had now sunk into a deep sleep.

Wrong. You had wronged everything...  
You began to cry softly, too weak to hold it back; the salty taste of tears reached your lips. Your body felt so broken, so disgustingly filthy... and not just because of the sweat or those few stains of icing which still made your skin sticky. Your purity and dignity lay in tatters in the bottom of your stomach, cutting it like sharp glass. Sobbing, you tried to get yourself comfortable, curling up under that arm which now lay heavy and asleep above you. Squeezing your watery eyes shut, you cried yourself to sleep, trying to ignore the cold teeth that gnawed mercilessly your still soaked entrails...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to creep the hell out of you, 2P!England surely is an expert in that. Immediately after 2P!Russia, he was the character with more requests. 
> 
> I must say that out of everyone, Oliver is the 2P that gives me more chills. The sick Cheshire smile, insane gaze... all hidden behind a cheery stage curtain of bright colors and false gentleman attitudes. An insane murderer with sadistic habits in the body of a cheerful mad hatter. Unlike 2P!Russia or 2P!America, rude and easily disinterested, 2P!England is a bit more jealous of his "belongings". We could easily describe the feeling towards the Reader as an affection similar to a child for his favorite toy. 
> 
> Despite a bit short, I still enjoy this chapter. As soon as I finished it, I already had in mind a plot for a possible part 2. Actually, I would really love to write a sequel for each character after having finished with part 1. Yet, I guess I still have a lot to write before that being able to do that... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	4. 2P!America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Remember, the story you're about to read is a non-con Lemon. In this chapter you'll find humiliation, sadism, masochism, mind-break, violence, inappropriate use of a bat, and really foul language (but I guess you're here for that too, don't you?).
> 
> Small premise: Reader-chan's ass will burn quite considerably. Just for you to know...

"And the lucky one is...  _Uhuhuuu~_  That's gonna be nasty... Allen!" Oliver chuckled darkly.

Your heart froze like a sack of water under zero.  _"_ _Oh no..."_ You slowly turned your head in the direction of the mentioned rough American. Your body began to shake as your fearful eyes fell on his hand; the small coveted stone was lying in his palm, its smooth and white surface contrasting the black leather of the glove.  _"..._ _not_ _ **him**_ _!"_

"Ha! I knew it!" he snickered victorious, smirking to Luciano while mockingly bouncing the little pebble up and down in his hand, "In you face, _sucker_!". Without another word, he then turned in your direction and reached you with a stride; his scarlet eyes glowing in dark excitement. Before you could react, two iron hands clasped almost painfully your trembling shoulders and lifted you effortlessly from the ground.

Your eyes widened in surprise and feet flailed as you felt the floor suddenly disappear underneath you. A faint whiff escaped your lips as your stomach was crushed due to gravity against a hard abutment. In a fraction of a second, you found yourself balancing on his shoulder, with your legs kicking in the air and face staring at what it seemed to be the American's toned derriere. Well, not that in another situation you would be sorry about that.

A strong arm roughly hugged your legs in a crushing grasp, pinning them together against a muscular chest. Feeling your movement restricted you immediately began to struggle; your little fists punching the tough clothed surface of Al's back with all their strength.

"Hey! P-put me down!" you shouted in fear, desperately trying to get off.

He simply chuckled and turned on his heels, striding leaving the room between the disappointed grunts of his comrades. A devilish smirk perked on his lips. This promised to be a fun night...

* * *

The American's bedroom door slammed against the door frame as he roughly kicked it open. He crossed the threshold and quickly closed the door, grinning eagerly as he locked it.

Your squirms and screams became chronic as the clicking metallic sound coming from the rusty lock reached your ears. Your nails scratched hysterically the black fabric of his bomber jacket, legs ached from trying to break free.

Snickering at your pathetic attempts to rebel, Al easily walked towards the bed. Acting totally normal, he rested his trusty bat to its side and removed the sunglasses from his head, placing them on the nightstand beside. He thus ungracefully tossed you onto the mattress, like if you were not heavier nor more important than a sack of potatoes.

A slight huff blew out from your lungs as your back bounced against the cushioned surface. Finally able to move, you quickly turned yourself on all four and tried to sneak down from the bed. Before you were able to reach the edge, your ankles were abruptly grasped by a pair of large strong hands.

"Come here, babe."

Your chin bumped against the mattress and a scream of terror came out of your mouth as you were pulled back effortlessly by a single harsh yank. Your hands clung desperately into the blankets, trying hard to resist and pull your squirming body forward, but, with another tug of the American's powerful arms, your fingers miserably gave up, opening themselves and releasing their weak hold.

As you were now lying flat on your the back under him, he took that chance to grab the hem of your shirt and roughly pull it up your head and arms, causing a deafening ripping sound to echo in your ears. The mighty jerk forcefully undressed you, causing few tears in the fabric. He then tossed your poor cloth away, hungrily swiping his tongue over his lips as he stared at your round breasts, now covered only by a (f/c) bra.

"Very nice."

You blushed madly and tried to cover yourself, but before you could do anything, his strong hands grasped your smaller ones, crushing and pinning them to the mattress. His slender fingers intertwined with yours like the jaws of a Venus flytrap, making impossible to escape. He then leaned down, crushing you with his weight and blocking completely your desperate struggles; his toned chest pressing heavily against your soft breasts.

"Tenacious little bitch, aren't ya?" he chuckled wickedly, lustfully licking his lips.

You whined in protest as the air in your lungs was brusquely squeezed out. Gritting your teeth for the effort, you tried to arch your back, wriggling with all your might to get him off... but there was nothing to do- he was as heavy and immovable as a marble statue.

"I-I can't... breath... p-please America..." you weakly begged him, turning your head away and pressing your cheek against the mattress; tears of fright beginning to from in your (e/c) eyes.

The pearly vicious grin parted a little, allowing a pink tongue to slip between the teeth so it could eagerly lick the lips, making a wet sound that sent cold chills up your spine. He stared at your beautiful panicked face, enjoying how you pathetically attempted to distance yourself from him as much as possible. He could almost feel the beating of your little scared heart against his chest. How _fuckin'_ cute. He lowered his head a little, bringing his face closer to yours; his ardent breath making your skin cover in tiny tiny goosebumps. His eyes closed and a terrible satisfied smile crept on his lips as he greedily inhaled your sweet scent, his mind lost in the delicious aroma of your fear. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, unable to meet his lustful burning gaze; your body now shivering uncontrollably.

"What's the matter, dollface?" he snickered evilly, flicking out his tongue and giving you a hot humid lick on the cheek; a faint smell of grilled veggies coming out with his breath, "Are you scared of me?"

You grimaced at his action, a deep sense of disgust pierced your stomach like a knife as your flushed surface was covered by a slimy trail of saliva.  _"_ _N-no...oh God, no..."_

Grinning like a shark at your impotence, he flicked out his tongue once more and began to slowly trace it along your jawline, enjoying all the cute little trembles you made in response. The wicked muscle continued calmly on its way, savoring every inch and becoming more familiar with your skin's sweetness. Once reached your ear, he eagerly licked it a first time and then lustfully swiped it inside, massaging your ear canal with small, moist circles.

You swallowed heavily and shivered at the clammy, ticklish sensation. Your cheeks heated, tingeing of a soft shade of red.

"You know what?" he whispered seductively, hungrily nibbling your lobe, "I bet that under that little angel's face of yours.." He paused, giving another greedy lick. "Lies a sinful slut waiting to be pleasured."

At his words, a large lump formed in your gullet. You closed your watery eyes shut, desperately trying to swallow the mushy obstruction down. "G-go... to hell..."

He smiled mockingly against your skin, amused by your useless efforts to act brave. His mouth slowly moved downwards, slowly placing licks and hot kisses down your throat. As his lips suddenly brushed against a particularly tender spot, you whimpered in surprise and tilted your head back of impulse, revealing completely your bare neck. Taking it as an invitation, he leaned his head even more, increasing the pressure against your soft sensitive skin.

 _"_ _N-no-"_ A yelp escaped your mouth as his hard teeth hungrily closed on your throat, roughly nibbling your jugular like a bloodthirsty vampire. His skilled muscle tasting the tender flesh, smoothly exploring your neck with warm, wet caresses.  _"_ _A-aah..."_

Two thin rivulets of salty tears began to run down, every single muscle of your trembling body tensed as the American ravaged your poor neck, marking it with reddish bite-shape signs and lustful soothers. You bit your lower lip, nearly causing it to bleed, trying hard to keep from groaning.  _"_ _B-but... what's happening to me..."_

Your eyes widened. A loud, too strong to be held back moan emitted from your throat as a sudden pressure appeared between your legs. A very  _hard_  pressure.

He gritted his teeth, smirking at you in both pleasure and domination before grinding his hips against yours, roughly rubbing his crotch against your private parts with up and down movements of the pelvis. He mercilessly kept pushing, slowly approaching your wrists to each other before grabbing them together in one hand. He then gently bit the leather fabric of his free hand's glove, grinning seductively as he pulled it off with his teeth, making you gulp hard.

His now uncovered fingertips slowly trailed down your neck and chest, teasingly caressing your shivering (s/c) skin. Once reached the lower part of your bosom, the wicked hand crawled under your bra and firmly grasped one of your breasts, making you yelp like a pup as he squeezed it hard. He stroked the round warm flesh, feeling the delicious softness in his palm; his fingers tugging at the nipple, roughly pinching it between the thumb and index finger.

A groan of both pain and pleasure escaped your quivering lips.

"Oh? You like that, babe?" he breathed in your ear, purring darkly; his erection growing bigger, pressing harder and harder against your pussy at each passing second, "You want it, right bitch?"

Your mind began to blur, your face burning with incandescent heat. How was it possible? He was a mean person and a psycho! The one who had struck you so violently, knocked out, kidnapped... and now he was treating you so rudely, abusing your own body as if you were nothing but a hooker. And yet... God, you hated how your body as was reacting. How it liked being dominated like this. How it heated in pleasure, sending delicious shivers up and down your back. How it wanted him to continue. This was totally insane, and yet so...  _hot_.

As for him, his testosterone was by now reaching the limit. You were so warm, so soft, so beautifully defenseless... and his pants felt so  _tight_. He wanted nothing more than rip your clothes off and fuck you so hard, making you scream loud enough so the entire world could hear it. Devour that little delicate body that arched and moaned so deliciously beneath him.

Feeling that your little hands weren't opposing any more resistance, he pulled himself up on his knees, freeing you from his grip.

You panted deeply, whining a little by feeling his body heat being replaced by the room's cold air.

Chuckling at the cute sound you made, he eagerly took off his bomber jacket and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Then, he quickly pulled the remaining leather glove off and, grabbing with both hands the hem of his plain white singlet, he pulled it over his head with a single move, revealing a marvelous composition of chiseled abs and toned pectorals.

Your cheeks heated softly as you couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous sight displaying right before your very eyes.

Round compacted muscles covered every inch of his body, sturdy but agile at the same time. His strong shoulders, large and well defined, were even more accentuated by the highly developed trapezius muscles. Smooth tanned skin followed the surface of those deep fantastic curves, giving him the appearance of a bronze statue. He was the quintessence of the bad boy. A very  _sexy_  bad boy.

You were so busy looking at the breathtaking form before your eyes that at first you didn't quite realize as his hands greedily reached down to your jeans clasp. As you felt his fingers unbuckling it, your mind seemed to remember the situation in which you were. Suddenly waking up from your trance, with heart pounding against your rib chest, you quickly grabbed onto his wrists, trying to stop him.

"N-no!" You shouted, pulling as hard you could. "Stop it!"

The American didn't bother to answer, your hands doing nothing to slow him down the slightest as he started to pull your trousers down.

"I said NO!" screaming in protest, you released your grip and tried to scratch his face but, with a lightning movement, he roughly grasped your hand, clutching it painfully.

"JESUS FUCK! CAN'T YOU REALLY STAY STILL?!" he snarled in anger and annoyance, pushing you back on the bed once more. Despite his warning, you kept squirming as much as you could; your free hand cleaving the air and feet kicking desperately, trying somehow to hit him. And he didn't like that one bit.

 _"_ _Gah!"_ A steel grip clutched your throat. Your (e/c) eyes widened and mouth opened wide to scream, only for a confused gurgling noise to come out.

"Stop fidgeting, BITCH!" he roared in your face, pushing you deeper into the mattress and tightening his grip. His teeth bearing in rage.

You brought your free hand to your neck, wriggling and trying to loosen the terrible grasp that blocked your respiratory tract so painfully. All useless, obviously. 

 _"Shit! I'm suffocating..."_ Tears began to flow down your cheeks as you felt your lungs burn for lack of oxygen. You began to feel weak, your limbs losing their strength and suddenly weighing a ton, as well as your eyelids.  _"_ _Shit, shit, shit..."_

A series of guttural chocked sounds emerged from your tightened throat. Your pupils turning backwards, exposing the white and venous part of the eyes. A second before your vision began to turn dark, with the bit of clarity that still remained in your brain obfuscated by the lack of blood, you concentrated all the remaining strengths in that single foot and, in a last, desperate attempt to save your dignity, you brought it up between his legs.

A surprised, deafening growl of pain echoed in your ears. The bear trap around your neck suddenly opened, allowing your throat to expand. The sudden, so longed air entered your trachea like an iron fist, dilating your lungs almost painfully. You brought your hands to the sore neck, loudly taking big gulps of vital gaseous substance.

"Urnghh..."

A deep groan was heard, making you jolt as you looked back at the man.

He was back bent, heavily sustaining himself onto the mattress with one hand, the other one grabbing the aching crotch. His eyes were squeezed shut, teeth clenched like a rabid dog and face slightly bowed, contorted in a grimace of wrath and pain. He may have been the twisted copy of a powerful nation, but he was still male.

"You... bitch..."

Now free from his grasp, with heart pumping adrenaline in your veins, you slipped out from under him and jumped down from the bed, so fast that you seemed to do it in one single move. As your feet felt the hard surface of the floor through the soles, you began to run for your life toward the door, ignoring the aching pressure of your heart that pounded against the ribs like a hammer. Your head began to pulse painfully as you launched yourself at breakneck speed through the room. Your legs muscles trembling for both effort and tension, lungs aching from excessive breathing speed.

The way out from this hellish place was so close. Very close. Your arm stretched and hand opened, ready to grab the round handle just in front you.

Strangely your fingertips didn't felt the cold, metallic surface that you were expecting... Indeed, they didn't felt anything at all, except the intangible, emptiness of the air that slipped impalpable through your fingers, as for mocking you. In its place there was pain. A terrible, sharp, lacerating pain that took the shape of iron claws that mercilessly locked themselves in a handful of your (h/c) hair, stopping your escape with such force that for few seconds your legs flew forward in the air like a seesaw. Tears of disappointment flooded your eyes. Your only chance of salvation moved away as you were brutally pulled back and thrown in the middle of the room. Your body ungracefully ruined on the floor with a loud thud; thin scratches opened on your delicate arm's skin as it roughly scraped against the hard wooden surface. You wined in pain, weakly opening your eyes, just in time to saw a pair of blurred boots loudly ran toward you.

Suddenly, a grenade exploded between your chest and abdomen. A wrecking ball of leather and thick sole hit you right in the stomach, strong enough to lift you off from the ground. It had all happened so fast that your mind didn't realized immediately that your body was actually flying in the air, tossed across the room by that monstrous kick. This strange, floating feeling was abruptly interrupted by the sound that your back made due to the impact with the side of the bed's iron cot; your view exploding in a painful waterfall of stars. Your body abandoned completely on the floor, unable even of tremble. A choked whine came faintly out of your throat as you felt like if a scorching iron glove was grasping the lower part of your backbone from behind. Rivers of bitter tears gushed out from under your squeezed eyelids as heavy footstep made the ground vibrate beneath you, getting closer and closer at each loud step. You shivering huddled yourself, curling up in fetal position as if to make yourself smaller, trying to become invisible at the monster that now loomed over you like a sanguinary raptor on a mice.

A strong hand suddenly closed painfully on your jaw, roughly clenching it and effortlessly lifting you up until the tips of your feet barely touched the floor. Terror and agony melted together, leaving your mouth in a weak acoustic form; your injured spine feeling like it was going to snap in two, splitting the torso away from the basin with a loud  _"crack"_. Your hands faintly grabbed his thick wrist and eyes opened... Your heart froze in your chest and guts knotted for what you saw in front of you.

The bloodshot American's scarlet eyes pierced your (e/c) irises like blades of fire, burning the depths of your soul with pure, bestial rage. His already intimidating face was contorted in a terrifying grimace; his reddish bronze hair disheveled, making him looks like a slaughterous, bristly furred wolf. A large, swelling of blood vein appeared on his tensed neck, bulging out between skin and swollen beyond belief muscles, giving him a more animal shape than a human aspect. His sculpted chest billowed loudly, emitting raucous moist snorts at every exhalation like an enraged bull ready to charge. Allen's nostrils swelled loudly, snorting hot humid air on your face. "Bad move..."

A weak, terrified squeak came out of your semi-closed mouth as you realized with heartbreaking fear that he had once again impugned his bat; the nails and pieces of glass planted at its end glistening, as if eager to meet your flesh.

He forced your face closer to his, so close that you could almost see your frightened reflection in his gnashing white teeth. "Very.  **Bad**. Move."

You squeezed your watery eyes shut and tensed, preparing yourself for the blow that would have send you to hell. And maybe save you.

The Second Player looked down at you some more, clenching tighter the so fragile jaw between his fingers. Then, a dark, low, bloodcurdling chuckle came out from the depths of his chest, making shiver the vertebrae of your spine like a xylophone. "Do you think that ends so?" Hot breath caressed your ear, making you open your eyes in surprise. With your great disbelief and fright, the corners of his mouth were now curled up, pulled in an insane forced smile worthy of the most ruthless shark. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're a bad pet..." The moist sound of his tongue eagerly licking the lips reached your ears once more. "Now I'm  _really_  pissed off."

And in that moment you saw it. In the fury to free yourself, you had accidentally released it. The true, violent, bestial nature of the American... and this time there was no England to stop him.

In a fraction of a second, you were once more tossed onto the bed, this time face first. Your useless screams and pleas were suddenly silenced as a strong hand smashed over your skull, pushing your face onto the mattress with brutal strength; the padded surface hugging your visage in a suffocating soft grip. You tried to struggle, but an electric shock that abruptly traveled along your spine remembered you how much it hurt, reducing your attempts to rebel to pathetic, weak trembles. Your body stopped to move and a muffled sob formed in your throat as you felt the bat's sharp spikes brush against your vulnerable, naked back, scraping the soft skin with slow up and down movements; the dirty and rusty tips lightly scratching your tender surface, leaving thin red dashes behind them.

He played that way for a while, enjoying your terrified whines and tremors before grabbing your hair and suddenly pulling your head up from the mattress. "Let's see if after this you'll still want to be a cunt." He snickered in vengeful happiness, breathing hot air against your ear before letting go of your head and quickly moving behind you. Ignoring your violent coughs, he rested his trusty bat near to you and roughly grasped your hips, pulling you up on all fours. Digging his fingers into your thighs, he then forcefully spread your legs apart and crushed his knees on your calves, painfully blocking them in that embarrassing position. His slender fingers crawled to your waistband, skillfully unzipping your almost open pants before grasp the fabric and eagerly pull them down to your knees.

You shuddered and blushed madly as the cloth was removed, exposing your (f/c) panties and bare soft buttocks. Whining in pure shame, you sank your fingers into the covers and tried to pull yourself forward, but he simply reached a hand to your hip and gripped it hard enough to bruise, easily holding you still.

Al swept his tongue over his lips, grinning in sadistic amusement as you desperately tried to behold over your shoulder to look at him, unsuccessfully but enough to see his hand reaching for his bat once more. As it disappeared behind you, blood froze in your veins, crawling up into your heart like minuscule ice snakes as horrible bloody images passed before your eyes. Macabre scenes in which your massacred body was slumped on the mattress in a pool of ferrous scarlet blood, with the laughing American intent to beat you into a formless heap of throbbing flesh.

A small, scared  _"_ _yipe!"_  escaped your lips as something hard and cold tapped right between your shoulders. You jolted, thinking at first that the nails were going to slash your skin, but soon you realized that the object wasn't spiked or sharp, but rather... smooth and cylindrical?  _"_ _W-what the...?"  
_Then you realized: he was holding bat in the opposite direction, the handle now facing your back; his hand closed precisely in its middle, grabbing the slender, wooden body where the murderous nails weren't still stuck.

The bat's shaft began to slide further down, slowly brushing over your spine until it reached your still barely clothed lower point, where the gluteus line begins. It then slipped under your panties, digging in the thin fabric and pulling them down your legs, sending the underwear to your knees along with your jeans.

Your body shivered dreadfully as cold air slithered up and gave you a chilly kiss between your legs, making your face turn red as a tomato. "A-Amer...!" And suddenly you froze. Your (e/c) eyes widened and jaw dropped as the handle slipped between your butt cheeks, beginning to alarmingly rub against your second entrance. Your guts knotted up, writhing like large throbbing worms as you finally realized what he wanted to do. "N-no! Y-you can't be serious! Oh God..." Huge tears of panic spilled over your cheeks. "O-oh GOD! PLEASE! P-PLEASE DON'T!" You struggled with all your strength to get away from him, sobbing and begging desperately as you felt the cold object pressing harder. "NO! NO! PLEASE! MERCY!"

The American chuckled darkly and greedily licked his lips, taking his time as he enjoyed your absolute terrified cries; a massive tent began to grow once more in his pants at the very trough of the beautiful sight that shortly would take place right before him. Savoring the moment in sadistic lust, he tightened the grip on your hip and firmly pushed the bat inside.

An excruciating scream racked through your throat. Your body quivered, violently shaken by convulsive spasms as the hard thick handle was shoved inside you, causing few painful tears in your hole; small, warm rivers of blood dripping down your legs, soaking the jeans and panties underneath you of a bright red color. It hurt. God, how much it hurt. Your watery eyes squeezed shut, new shouts of agony broke from your mouth as the cruel object began to mercilessly move in and out, stretching your torn anus more than seemed possible. The pain too sharp for words to explain.

The sight was even better than he had imagined. Beautiful. So  **fucking**  beautiful.

His arm increased the work, shoving in and pulling out even rougher; his grin widened as more blood spilled out of your terribly inflamed entrance and acuter cries of pain leaved your throat. This was just too perfect. He flicked out his tongue and licked his chops in absolute power and lust, enjoying the sight of that fragile little body of yours fucking on his bat. He just loved how your delicate form twitched and arched in agony at each thrust, how your screams of pain and sobs echoed in his ears like the sweetest of the melodies, how his bat disappeared into your trembling body only to be pulled out, coated in warm fresh blood.

More. He needed more. The hand that was holding the bat went back, pulling it out just the smallest bit before slamming in again, much deeper than before.

Your arms quivered and sagged under your weight as the cruel object went too far into you, causing your face to slump onto the mattress and new waves of tears to flood down your cheeks. "P-PLEEEASE STOOOP!" you sobbed, your screams now reduced at agonizing, weak rattles, "I-I can't take it anymore! It's too... I-it hurt... IT HURT TOO MUCH!"

The bat twisted inside you, making your teeth grit and nails harpoon the covers. "Then scream..." The American roughly grabbed your (h/c) hair, yanking your head back and lifting your upper body from the mattress. "Let me hear how much pain you feel," he whispered in your ear, smirking in total craving and domination, "With how lovely voice you cry when I broke through you. Scream for me, like the filthy sow you are."

You winced as it started to move again, thrusting in and out with such force that you wondered how the pain didn't killed you yet. From that different angle, you could sadly feel even better the hard, merciless handle stretch your torn insides. You tried to shout, but your voice trembled too much that the only sound that came out was a pathetic little whine; your throat aching, hoarse and dry from too much yelling. The worst thing was that for all the time you could hear the pitiless American's moans and aroused breaths behind you, clearly pleasing himself. Worse than the pain itself, perhaps.

Suddenly you jolted. A piercing scream freed from your panting chest as something deep inside you was roughly scraped. A new, different, unexpected,  _pleasured_  scream, which unfortunately didn't fail to reach the American's ears, making his eager member twitch in his pants. "A-aaah~..." A thin, warm rivulet trickled down your inner thigh. At first you thought it was blood, but then you realized that it didn't dropped out from your agonizing behind, but rather from another, still untouched entrance. And it begged for attention.

Al stopped moving, pulling the bat out to the smallest bit as he slightly bowed his head, just enough to look down between your soaked trembling legs. "But look look look..." he snickered victorious, watching at your now wet pussy, "Who would have thought that you were such a slutty dirty girl to enjoy yourself that much?"

Big drops of salty water slipped from your eyes as you squeezed them shut, ashamed of how your body betrayed you despite your lower part by now didn't felt anything but pain.

He loosened his grip on your hair, making your face bounce on the mattress once more. His free hand slipped between your blood-stained legs, sending terrible shivers up your spine as it began to stroke your womanhood, harshly rubbing your clitoris with two fingers. Without warning, he then stuck them inside.

Your watery eyes widened, your mouth opened, failing to retain a deep loud groan as they began a scissor motion, mercilessly widen your tight, fleshy walls. "A-aah~! Oh G-God..." The bat pushed inside once more, making you cry in delectable pain as it began to pump in and out much faster than before, while the wicked fingers continued their work, stretching your pussy almost painfully. "A-ah~! Aaaah!"

"Hehehe, I wonder what would say those fags of our First Players if they could see you right now," Al chuckled, licking his lips evilly, "Their little friend bent forward and screaming like a slut with a bat stuck up in her ass. Maybe we should take you some pictures?"

Your body shook terribly at his words, but the adrenaline that was now spreading your veins and brain kept you from concentrating. It hurt so badly, but you didn't want it to stop. You didn't care anymore. Your sweaty body moved backward independently, as to beg him to go further down, rewarding you an agonizing alternation of sorrow and pleasure; your fanny tightening more and more around his fingers, soaking them in streams of hot sticky juices. A searing heat bubbled up in your stomach as you were dragged on the edge of orgasm. You squeezed your eyes shut and clenched the covers, almost tearing them as you prepared yourself for what would come soon.

Your insides twitched. The warmth grew stronger and stronger, grouping into a compressed sphere of pleasure ready to burst at any moment... and then faded. You whined in disappointment as he removed his fingers; the pleasure disappearing completely, leaving only the intense burning pain of the bat still stuck inside you.

He paused a moment, taking his time as he gazed satisfied at his fingers, now glowing in your juices and blood. He hungrily licked them clean, loving how warm and sweet they tasted.

Your body slumped heavily on the mattress as the wooden torture instrument was suddenly pulled out entirely with a single, rough tug; cold air slipped inside the wounds, piercing your lacerated, ring-shaped muscle like sharp ice needles. You silently began to sob, your face sunk into the soft bed's surface, your tears wetting the sheets. A sudden strong pressure returned on your hip as Al's free hand grabbed it, turning you on your back so you were now facing him. You shivered and kept your eyes closed, too ashamed and aching to make eye contact with America's hungry gaze.

He stood up on his knees and looked down at you, admiring his work. You were beautiful. Trembling and covered in salty sweat, your wet forehead decorated by strands of disheveled (h/c) hair. Warm fluids flowed from your stimulate womanhood, assuming a light reddish color as they slowly trickled down your torn second hole, mingling with the blood that still leaked abundantly from it. Tears streamed down from your eyes still squeezed in pain and terror, streaking your flushed soft cheeks.

He could no longer resist. The starving American tossed the bat onto the floor, too eager to fuck you to put it down adequately. With both his now free hands, he forcefully tore the shoes off from your feet and grabbed your stained jeans, harshly pulling them wholly down your legs along with your panties. Once thrown the clothes away, he looked back at you, seeing that your breasts were still covered by your bra. Tsk'ing to himself for his carelessness, he crawled up to your panting chest and, grabbed a cup in each hand, he easily ripped the front in two, giving you another demonstration of his insane strength.

You jolted, whimpering quietly at the sudden tearing sound and squeezing your eyelids even more; cold air caressed your bare tits, making your nipples harden immediately.

He regardless tossed the ripped cloth away, greedily sweeping his tongue over his lips as he stared at your now completely nude soft form; his fingers tingled, devoured by the desire to squeeze those temping round protuberances on your chest, but first, he had to do something for the painful tightness that now tortured his crotch unbearably. He quickly unbuttoned his pants, grinning widely at how you started shaking when you heard him unzipp them. Kicking off his boots, he then firmly grasped the jeans cloth and pulled it down along with his boxers, sighing in relief as his manhood was finally freed.

Hearing his clothes fall to the floor, you automatically opened your eyes... A stifled whimper escaped your mouth. Your cheeks went on fire and eyes widened like soft balls as you saw his hard tanned length. God, it was way larger than you expected.

"To die for, mh?" Al snickered in pride, looking down at the thick piece of flesh and lovingly massaging it with one hand. A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he sensually crawled on top of you; his eager member rubbing against your inner thigh, as if it couldn't wait to enter you.

You sobbed, weakly shying away from the intimidating size.  _"_ _Oh please, no..."_

He spread your legs apart, forcefully raising your legs up and placing them on his shoulders; a faint cry left your throat as you felt your torn muscles being stretched because of the position. As the tip began to press against your entrance, Al looked down at you one last time, staring in your pleading eyes with lascivious excitement. "Remember to scream my name, dollface".

And he shoved himself inside.

A piercing shriek sprang out from your throat as the large member stabbed you, painfully tearing your virginity but succeeding to enter only half way.

The American gritted his teeth. Damn, despite having prepared you, you were still pretty darn tight. Ignoring your desperate cries of agony and spasms, he firmly grasped your hips and, pulling back just a bit, he slammed again all the way in, pushing with all the might of his strong hips. The thick girth forcefully stretched your walls open. Your mouth opened wide, releasing a series of agonizing shouts as you felt like you were going to be ripped in two; wave of salty tears streaming down your cheeks like swollen rivers.

A loud growl emerged from the depth of the American's chest. A gritted smile crossed his sweaty face as he felt your moist, tight walls pulsating around his length, trying desperately to adjust to the sudden large occupant.

Your face contorted in a grimace of utter grief as he roughly began to move, causing new blood to spill and painful shocks to climb up your arched shivering spine. Your teeth clenched and nails clawed the mattress, digging into the cushioned surface like claws on a prey's flesh. Your screams and begs to stop were suddenly swallowed by the American's hungry mouth as he crashed his lips on yours, pulling you in a deep hot kiss. His tongue slipped in your wet cavern, easily defeating yours and exploring every soft hidden corner, eagerly branding his new territory. You winced, emitting muffled "mhhmmhph" of protest as he continued to ravage your mouth, wildly thrusting his hard member in and out of you like the beast he was.

Your hands shot up to his broad shoulders, grasping them and sinking the nails into the hard muscle mass as you tried to resist the urge to faint...  _or maybe not?_

Without really realizing it, your grip slowly loosened as the pain seemed to disappear little by little. A sort of unknown little fire began to crackle in your middle, issuing delicious flames of pleasure through your whole body, calmly lighting an increasingly uncontrollable passion.  _"_ _W-what the oooh~..."_ Your once panicked eyes slowly closed as your hands gently slid along Al's neck, sinuously caressing the smooth, sweaty skin under the fingertips. Reached the head, they slipped inside his reddish-brown forest, playfully knotting in the soft locks as he deepened the kiss, snatching you a loud moan. "Mmmmm~..."

He grinned against your lips as he felt your mouth kissing him back. Your tongues pushed against each other, fighting for dominance in a pool of hot saliva until he decided to break the kiss, placing instead his mouth on your breathing throat.

"Oooh~! A-Americaaaaah~..." You whined in deep intense pleasure as his teeth clenched on your soft spot, hard enough to drain a little blood. Your legs rose up and locked themselves around his waist as your pelvis began to bucking up independently, begging him to go deeper.  _"_ _No no no! What the hell am I d...!"_ Your futile attempts to resist were interrupted before they even had time to begin as his large length slammed your g-spot, making you scream at the limit of your lungs.

"F... fuck... so tight..." A snarl formed in his throat as your walls tightened around him, clenching his cock to the edge of endurance's limits. He increased the speed, ramming you with such force that you could hear the bed creak and shake in time with his thrusts; your breaths becoming heavier and heavier, the warmth of your body insupportable.

"P-please... A-amer... F...f-f...!" Your spot was hit once time overmuch. The barriers your self-control shattered in pieces. "P-PLEASE, FUCK ME HARDER!" You shout, now totally lost in the fervent lust's grip.

A wide smirk crossed his sweaty face. "I'll make you regret saying that." Without thinking twice, not even pause to savor the victory, the American roughly gripped both hands on your breasts and began to slam even harder your now discovered soft spot, pushing with all his might.

You didn't know who you were, where you were, or what the hell you were actually doing. You didn't even care anymore. Everything you wanted at that moment was to lie down, scream in pure delight and let that gorgeous body that rocked rhythmically above you make you scream even louder. " _Aaaaaah~_! Harder! G-God, HARDER!" A trickle of saliva escaped your open mouth and dripped down your chin. At every thrust, your body bathed in delicious waves of boiling lust, making your vision turn white at regular intervals and guts knot into throbbing organic skeins.

His grip on your breasts became almost painful as he felt his end getting closer, as well as yours. "Say my name!" he ordered in both power and lust.

"A-Ame..."

He slapped your cheek. "My HUMAN name!"

"A-Al!"

"Louder!"

"AL!" You back arched beyond belief "ALLEN! Aaaaah~! AAAAL!" All the air in your lungs squeezed out in an incredibly acute shout as you finally climaxed, squirting your juices all over his member.

He came immediately after you, letting out a loud groan as he cummed hard, filling your insides with hot liquids; the excess spurting out, staining your inner thighs in warm, white semen.

After a last, exhausted moan, Al harshly pulled out, before letting his tired body collapse on top of yours, pushing you deeper into the soft mattress. You don't know how long you both remained in that position, loudly catching your breath. His tanned skin against your (s/c) one, mingling your warm salty sweats together.

Your pure well-being was suddenly interrupted as a warm, ferrous, by now quite familiar sensation invaded your lower parts, followed by an even more feared stinging pain. Your heart froze in your chest as the lucidity began to come back in your mind. Lust had gnawed your brain so much that you didn't notice how badly you were actually bleeding; America's animalistic thrusts had further opened the already painful wounds that, you forgot, lacerated your backside entrance. Tears flooded your eyes as you finally realized what you just did; silent cries hiccuping in your throat.

"Fuck, stop whining for once..." A growl rang out from the body on top of you, making you jolt between your sobs. Al wearily raised a bit, just enough to gaze you in the eyes. He looked at you, staring at your beautiful broken expression with tired but satisfied eyes, enjoying how your body weakly shivered under him. "In the end..." He snickered, spreading a triumphant smile that made your watery eyes squeeze in shame and disgust. "I was right."

Without another word, he lazily moved from above you and lay on his belly on the soft mattress surface, sinking his face on the pillow next to yours. You shook as a strong muscular arm wrapped around your chest, pulling you possessively closer to him. "Wake me, and I'll beat the shit out of you..." He hissed menacingly against the cushion, before permanently close his eyes and sink into a deep sleep.

The flood gate of tears which until now you had managed to contain broke, letting two salted waterfalls flow down your cheeks. You covered your mouth, pressing your hands on your lips, trying with all yourself to hold back the waves of sobs that pushed hard against your throat. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to calm yourself, to slow your breathing down... Not even God could know how much your body felt filthy... so disgustingly violated. At the through of his warm sperm that still soaked your insides, you stomach twisted in disgust; your body stiffened, sending painful shocks down to your already aching bottom.

You slowly raised the covers, just enough to make your womanhood slightly visible. Despite the darkness, you knew that you were still bleeding. Curled some sheet in your fist, you reached down and dabbed your injured holes. This time, a single wail escaped your lips as the wounds burned in protest, stimulated by the light pressure of your hand. You looked back in fear at the sleeping body next to you: luckily for you, he still slept very deeply with a blissful expression on his face, probably due to a very sweet dream.  _"_ _Son of a bitch..."_ Buffered the wounds the best you could, you curled up under the heavy arm that still hugged you so uncomfortably closely and shut your eyes. Another quiet sob passed your defenses as you cried yourself to sleep, trying to ignore the ache and the loud snores which now resounded from the cruel American's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be honest with you: this chapter is horrible. No, for real. I personally don't like how this one turned out.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't expect that 2P!America would give me a such hard time. Describing an antagonist without making him look ridiculously evil it's really hard. Compared to his comrades, Allen is definitely the rudest. I imagine him as a violent and quarrelsome man, strong and sturdy but with very limited capacity in wrath's controlling. It maybe due to the character influence, but I've the feeling that this chapter came dirtier than usual... I don't know, I feel I quite exaggerated with this one. What do you think?
> 
> Also, no Readers were harmed during the making of this chapter.


	5. 2P!Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Remember, the story you're about to read is a non-con Lemon. In this chapter you'll find humiliation, sadism, masochism, bondage, mind-break, knife play, blood fetishism, blindfolding and generally Italian hotness. Now, I think I'm going to have some spaghetti...
> 
> Edit: also, I changed 2P!Italy's name from Alessandro to Luciano. Happy?

"And the victory goes to... Luciano! Lucky lucky boy!" Oliver announced with a giggle.

"See? I told-a you." The young Italian chuckled, grinning mockingly as he displayed the little white stone between his fingers, practically shoving it in Al's face, that seemed on the verge of smashing the shit out of his skull.

"Go fuck yourself, dickhead!" The American snarled out of envy, gritting his teeth like a raging wolf.

"No," Luciano answered with a bitter laugh, "It's I who shall-a  _fuck_  her."

 _"W-what?!"_  You flinched at his words, not knowing whether to get offended for the sick joke or be frightened by the fact that he was serious. But your thoughts were interrupted as the person concerned suddenly turned towards you, making you jolt.

A sly smile appeared on his lips as he slowly approached to your shaking form, too scared to even try to escape; your (e/c) eyes wide, focused on the long, smooth shape of the knife still held in his hand. An icy shiver crawled up your back at the very thought of in how many different bloods that blade had watered itself. Personally, you've never had much sympathy for sharp objects. Indeed, you had always the impression of being in danger when someone handled them. Even in your childhood, when your mother was in the kitchen intent to simply cut some vegetables. The mere sight of a sharp object was enough to make you nervous. And now you finally understood why...

He snickered at your expression, grinning maliciously as he proudly admired his own reflection in the cold metallic blade before returning to stare into your scared eyes. "Sorry for the rude language,  _gattina,_ " he pretended to apologize, slightly leaning his face closer to yours; his mischievous eyes gloving in dark hunger, "This is not-a the way to talk-a in front of a pretty girl like-a you, right?"

You trembling nodded, doing your best to hide the cold, persistent chill that crawled up and down your spine, making impossible not shake.

" _Perfetto._  Now..." He smirked, making you swallow loudly as he slowly traced his gloved thumb over the razor-sharp blade. "How about-a move somewhere a little more...  _private_ , mh~?"

Before you could even try to argue, he reached for you and firmly grasped your hand, making your heart jolt as you were forcefully pulled you up on your feet with a rough tug, so strong to thrown you forward and send you to bump straight against the Italian's flat chest. Luciano's free hand grasped your waist, making you yelp as the rather sensitive area of your body was abruptly clenched. He pulled you closer, pressing your hip against his, hard enough to hurt; a small squeak escaped your lips, making his grin widen in hot craving.

You wanted to squirm, wriggle away from the grip that kept you so uncomfortably close, but your attempts to rebel were interrupted even before they could start as a cold sharp feeling suddenly stung your belly, freezing you on the spot. Your eyes slowly turned down, widening in terror as they saw the dreaded blade touching your belly, light so to don't cut but hard enough to be felt through your shirt.

The Italian chuckled, pressing harder the sharp tip against your middle, smiling smugly at the stifled cute little gasp you made in response. " _Ti avverto, bella..."_ his lips brushed your ear, making you shiver terribly,  _"Non fare **stronzate**._"

You squeezed your eyes shut, gulping heavily as the combination of his hot breath tickling your skin and the dark tone of his voice made your hair to stand on the end, even though you didn't understand the words.

He stared at you for a few seconds, then, when he was sure that the message was well entered in your head, he began to walk out of the room, holding you tightly against him.

* * *

Arrived in front of his bedroom door, he unceremoniously kicked it open and crossed the threshold, dragging you with him. Once inside, he slammed the door closed and quickly locked it, excited like a selfish child who just received a new toy.

You had to do something. Anything. Yes, but what? Honestly you didn't know, but surely you wouldn't remain still while this crazy bastard pleased himself on you with his fucking dirty games. And plus, he wasn't holding you so hard anymore... Taking advantage of the fact that to close the door he had to remove the knife from you, with heart aching due to excess of adrenaline, you gritted your teeth and launched yourself forward with all the strength of your trembling legs. A surprised shout echoed in your ears as you incredibly slipped away from his grasp, followed by the clumsy grating noise of your soles against the floor. A strange feeling of relief seemed to grow in your chest as you launched yourself at breakneck speed through the room, running with all the breath in your lungs in the opposite direction of the Second Player.

For a few seconds, the time seemed to slow down, making you feel like you were floating on a cloud, your mind blurred like if you were swimming in a dense sea of cotton. You could almost see the image of yourself moving in slow motion, making you feel agreeably dazed... So dazed that you hardly realized it when the ground beneath your feet suddenly disappeared. Your trance was painfully shattered as you ruinously crashed chest first on the harsh timber plain which was the floor, brutally hitting your rib cage. Your eyes widened and mouth opened wide in a grimace of pain and shock, but all that came out was a weak, chocked cry.

Your whines were replaced by a much more acute cry when a hard, combat boot's sole abruptly crushed your spine, doing your pain receptors go crazy as the air in your lungs was harshly squeezed out once more. Defeated and unable to move, your body slumped on the dirty floor.

The Italian's mocking chuckle thundered above you, booming in your ears like an echo in a cavern. "Nice-a try,  _bella,_ " he sniggered amusedly, "But it'll not-a work with me."

As the adrenaline in your brain was slowly dissolving, the seriousness of your situation hit you again, stabbing your heart like an ice blade. Two little tears began to form at the sides of your eyes as you realized with your great dismay that you were able to do only a couple of steps before Luciano easily reached you with a feline leap, making you stumble by crossing his feet with yours and fall on the ground with the grace of a sack of potatoes.  _"Idiot..."_  Stifled sobs escaped your quivering lips.  _"I'm just an idiot..."_

Underestimating the dangerousness of your foe, for few seconds you had let your mind cloud, letting it believe you had some chance of escape. That naive, fake feeling of freedom and salvation that the prey feels just before being torn to pieces by the predator, amused by the stupidity of its next meal. Simply pitiful.

You were no match for him. He was just playing with you, and nothing else.

Suddenly, your face contorted in a grimace of utter grief and a terrified scream unleashed from your throat as the Italian's free gloved hand painfully closed on a handful of your hair.

Ignoring your cries of pain and attempts to free yourself, he removed his foot from your back and effortlessly lifted you up, quickly dragging you to his bed. Instead of pinning you down against the mattress like you would have expected, he instead sat on its edge and spread his slender legs.

As his grip abruptly tightened even more, the tears that until now you had managed to hold back finally broke your defenses, sliding down your cheeks like two salty little streams. The pain was such that your trembling legs didn't withstand as the Italian firmly pushed you down, forcing you on your knees in front of him. As soon as your knees hit the dusty ground, before you could even realize what he had in mind, his right leg snapped above your back with the deadly speed of a cobra, surrounding you in a firm, tight embrace. As his right foot finished to close the trap by solidly leaning on his left knee, you found yourself being pressed once again against the Italian, with arms pinned at your sides and face looking at the brown cloth of his middle, this time with no escape.

Feeling your movements restrained, you immediately started to squirm, struggling with all your might against the uncomfortable pressure that clenched you like a bear trap.  _"Urgh! But... how can he have so much... **strength**?!"_ Your teeth gritted for the effort and back arched, trying to force the terrible grasp open... But there was nothing to do. At each of your desperate movements, the Italian just tightened his grip a little more, pushing you even harder against him, smirking smugly at how your abdomen rubbed deliciously against his crotch, making the content behind the trousers twitch at the pleasurable stimulation.

As your forces began to run out, your attempts to free yourself became weaker and weaker, slowly turning into faint trembling wriggles until disappearing completely, leaving only the simple, heavy breathing of your overworked lungs. Drops of sweat dripped from your forehead, making some lone hair strands stick at your face. A terrible shudder shook your whole body at idea of being locked between his legs, making you feel like a little mouse tight in the coils of a hungry snake.

The auburn chuckled softly, enjoying very much the view of your submissive form. He placed his knife under your chin and gently lifted it up so he could look you in the eyes, couldn't help but smile at how your little heart increased the beat when his magenta irises met your (e/c) one; the sharp coldness of the blade causing goosebumps to run up and down your arms.

Unable to do anything else, you took a sharp inhalation of air and bit your lower lip, trying your best to hide your fear. There was no way you would have gave him satisfaction.

He leaned slightly, licking his lips as he brought his face a little closer to yours.

You squeezed your eyes shut, wincing a little when his breath's warmth caressed your flushed cheeks; the wet sound of his tongue sending a terrible chill down your spine.

"For have-a such a delicate little face..." he chuckled seductively, playfully trailing his knife down your breathing neck, "You're a quite feisty pet, mh?"

All the muscles of your shivering body tensed like stone as you felt the cruel sharp object move downwards, slowly following the line of your trachea and down down to your jugular hollow, barely indenting your skin as the tip gently pressed a little harder against your vulnerable throat. A chocked wail left your trembling lips, your esophagus contracting almost painfully, making your small Adam's apple go up and down as you desperately tried to swallow the thick lump that kept you from even breathing.  _"A-ah..."_ Silent tears gushed from under your squeezed eyelids, calmly sliding down your cheeks like small, salty rivers.

"Well? You have nothing to say?" he giggled defiantly, obviously enjoying the moment, "Are you really going to simply stand-a there while I cut-a your throat?"

_"N-no..."_

A high-pitched squeak escaped your mouth as the pressure of the blade increased a little more, earning this time a little drop of blood, making your watery eyes widen in terror and heart bounce against your rib cage.

"Maybe should I engage a bit more, then?" Hungrily licking his chops at the view of the scarlet little bead, he slowly bent on your neck and parted his lips, slightly brushing the injured spot right above his knife.

Your mouth opened, letting out a chocked gasp as his hot tongue touched the thin wound on your collarbone, cleaning it with a single, smooth lick. Moaning at the taste, Luciano's eager muscle flicked again, tormenting the sore point as it viciously savored your bleeding skin; his soft lips gently sucking on the small cut, trying to drain more.

"I-it hurt! P-please stop!" you cried under the sting, squirming at the unpleasant sensation while the Second Player calmly kept licking you, enjoying your warm lifeblood like the choicest of rosolios.

Satisfied with the first taste, his wet muscle began to slither up, taking his time in relishing your fear while tracing a long, moist trail where shortly before the knife had scraped your skin.

You grimaced and leaned your head back, attempting to escape the slimy touch.

After a final, vicious lick, the wicked muscle reached your chin and drew back in its master's mouth, carrying your sweat and flavor inside. "Mmmmh~," the Italian dreamily hummed, swallowing and smacking his lips in insane delight, "My, my  _bella_...  _Hai un sapore delizioso_ ~."

"Y-you're... f-fucking insane!" You managed to stammer, too much disgusted to think about a possible reaction to your rash words; the clammy, sticky feeling of his now cooled saliva made your stomach turn, making you want to puke.

"You know, I don't think-a you're in a position to make-a this kind-a of statements." he chuckled darkly, faking to be irritated by your pathetic insult.

Breath hitched in the back of your throat and eyes squeezed shut as you felt the cruel blade move again, slowly slithering up your gullet, dangerously grazing against your skin all the way up to your hyoid bone only to be trailed down again, playfully tickling your delicate neck in an endless ups and downs sequence.

He smiled amusedly as he saw your throat undulate under his tease, producing a nervous, audible  _gulp_. He just loved do this kind of things to his victims. "I suggest you to hold-a back that sharp-a tongue of yours..." His warm lips moved to your ear, making you squirm slightly as they brushed the sensible, cartilaginous grooves. "Unless if you want-a to test-a if my knife is the same."

You gulped again and weakly nodded, unable to say nothing helpful.

"Good." the Italian's smile widened in satisfaction.

You sighed faintly as the knife's coldness went away from your throat, allowing you to finally expel the stagnant, held in air out from your lungs. The muscles of your neck relaxed, aching for the excessively long tension.

Luciano's gloved index smoothly caressed your forehead, stroking some hair off from your face and gently brushing them behind your ear. You heard him chuckle as the leathered fingertip then moved downwards, slowly following your jawline with teasing slowness until it reached your chin. He took it in his fingers, gently raising your face up while rubbing the small, soft prominence with his thumb.

Your eyes snapped wide open as his lips softly pecked yours, making you yelp in surprise; your already red cheeks taking the very color of hell's flames.

" _Me lo dai un bacetto, bella?_ " he whispered seductively against your lips, nibbling them teasingly and waiting, like to motivate you to make the first move; his eyes gloving in arousal and eagerness.

Even without actually understanding what he said, it wasn't very hard to realize what he wanted. Your body shook at the thought; you had absolutely no desire to kiss this sick bastard!

Seeing you hesitant, the Italian flicked out his tongue's tip and smoothly traced your lower lip. His teeth slightly closed on the fleshy margin, nibbling it more aggressively as the leg behind your back began to push you even closer, forcing your lips harder against his awaiting ones.

You stiffened and tighten your lips shut in a straight line, denying him the access for the second time, actually taking a little pleasure in that, knowing that you weren't making things so easy for him. But your brief feeling of pride turned into fear as the Italian's eyes suddenly darkened, making your blood run cold like ice. He moved his free hand on the back of your head and, letting out an annoyed grumble, he roughly grasped your hair.

Tears formed in your eyes as you shrieked in pain, unable to do anything to stop the cruel hand; your screams muffled by the eager entrance which was Luciano's mouth. Your body squirmed, trying hard to resist at the hideous sting that burned your scalp, struggling with all your might to keep your jaw closed. Your lips began to tremble, striving to keep the screams of pain inside, pushing harder and harder as they accumulated in your throat.

A terrible tearing sound echoed in your ears as his grip tightened even more, ripping some of your hair off.

You couldn't resist any longer. With a last, desperate shudder, your lips gave up and opened wide, releasing a scream before quieting again, silenced by the Italian's lips.

His lips curled up, spreading a victorious smirk as they abruptly crushed on yours, pulling you in a deep, forced kiss.

"Mhhmmhph!" Incomprehensible choked pleas formed in your throat, only to be swallowed by the Italian's voracious mouth.

Taking advantage of the situation, he slipped his tongue inside, making you whine in pure shame as the slimy muscle began to greedily lick your wet cavern, exploring every delicious corner with exceptional skill.

More tears moistened your flushed cheeks while Luciano mercilessly continued to ravage your mouth, lustfully massaging your tongue with his own, making you feel slightly dizzy as a moist but sweet taste of Bolognese began to impregnate your taste buds. The terrible grip that few seconds before was torturing your scalp loosened a bit, knotting instead its slender fingers in your (h/c) locks, gently stroking the back of your head as if rewarding you.

You just stayed still, eyes squeezed and body frozen, crying softly and shivering as you felt the growing bulge in his pants press harder against your stomach, eager to begin.

A thin wire of drool hung between you two as he finally broke the kiss, connecting your wet mouths for a moment before breaking.

The Italian licked his lips, wiping them with the back of his gloved hand as he peered down at you with a satisfied smile on his face.

You panted hardly, taking in big breaths of sweet oxygen as you tried to clear your mind, still shocked by the intense experience. Your cheeks too hot for words to explain, your heart beating so much to hurt your chest. "I-Ita... ly..."

You didn't even have time to formulate the phrase that his legs suddenly parted, freeing you from their tight grasp; caught unawares, your body almost fell on the floor, too shocked to sustain itself. Before you could even think about moving away, a pair of gloved hands gripped your shoulders. Lifting you from the ground with startling strength, they then tossed you on the bed.

Just as your back bounced against the cushioned surface, the Italian hungrily pounced on you with a feline's leap, pushing you deeper in the soft mattress. Your astounded eyes meet those burning and lewd above you, and you immediately began to struggle, wriggling and pushing with all your remained energies to get that unpleasant weight off.

Feeling a weak but still mildly annoying resistance from you, Luciano firmly grasped your wrists and forced over your head, keeping them together with only a hand while the other one pulled out a white rag from his pocket. Using it like a pair of handcuff, he then used it to tie them to the bed's headboard.

"N-NO!" you shrieked, writhing like a worm on a scorching fry pan, "P-please! Oh God! Please, I beg you! Don't...!"

The rest of your pathetic pleas chocked in your dry throat as a hand roughly covered your open mouth. "Husssh,  _bella_..." He whispered in your face, playfully bringing his index to his lips. "You already had your-a chance. Resisting now will not-a change your-a situation... in a good-a way, at least."

You looked back at him with pleading eyes, letting a faint, terrified whine escape your corked lips as his face came closer to yours.

"Remember who hold-a the knife by the handle, or you could-a cut all your-a pretty fingers off..." he hissed darkly, making your watery eyes close, trying to avoid the predator's gaze. He paused for a moment, savoring the arousing beauty of your scared face with sadistic amusement before removing his hat and placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. A wide grin spread in his face, exposing a perfect sequence of pearly white teeth. His reddish-pink orbs glistened, staring down at you with the excitement of a starving animal. "Let's make-a things even more  _interesting_ , shall-a we?"

The already dim light of the room disappeared completely as another rag was tightly tied around your head, covering your eyes like a rudimentary blindfold. Your heart bounced against your ribs as darkness abruptly surrounded you, making a little gasp leave your mouth. You began to nervously move your head from side to side, whining in anguish as you desperately tried to see through the cruel cotton layer.

"There's no need-a to be so nervous,  _bella,_ " Luciano said, barely stifling a giggle at how cute and vulnerable you looked in this moment, "Don't you know? It's said that-a if one of the five senses is obfuscated, the sensitivity of the remaining four increases dramatically..." His tongue swiped over the grinning lips with a light  _smack,_ almost if already imagining the scene _._  "Bringing the person to feel pleasures beyond-a any wildest imagination."

You wined in disapproval, sobbing louder as the knife's cold tip tickled your throat once more.

"Let's see how long-a you can endure it." Licking his lips eagerly, the Italian playfully traced his knife over your breathing sweaty neck, dangerously scraping your delicate skin. Once reached your shirt's collar, he dragged the sharp blade further down, beginning to cut the thin fabric.

Your small squeaks and wails delighted his ears, making him smile in both pleasure and domination while he calmly continued his sadistic game, slowly but surely exposing your (f/c) bra as your poor shirt was lastly ripped open. With the same technique, he then quickly cut your sleeves and, grabbing the slashed rag that once was your shirt, he slipped it off from under your back. He then carelessly threw it on the floor; his hair curl twitching in excitement, his eyes devouring your delicious (s/c) skin. He bent on your chest and teasingly blew hot air on the valley between your breasts, smirking in delight at how your skin shivered at the wet warm tickling.

Without wasting any more time, he swiftly traced his knife up and cut your bra right the middle, splitting the garment in two. After having done the same with the straps, he grasped the torn cloth and tossed it away, finally exposing your soft, round bosoms.

A stifled cry escaped your lips as the frigid air of the room caressed your bare chest, causing your nipples to harden and skin cover in countless little goosebumps. You sobbed in shame and impotence, blushing madly since you knew to be now bare-breasted in front of him. The rag on your eyes soaked with tears, becoming cold and salty. You gasped at the feeling of cold, metallic buttons pressing against your bare skin, followed by the weight of the Italian's body as he slowly leaned down on you.

Hot breath caressed your ear. "Now you're  _mine._ "

Your mouth opened wide, letting out a chocked whine as hard, straight teeth started to nibble your throat, marking you with a series of red, bite-shaped bruises. His hot, slimy tongue touched your shivering surface, licking it tastefully while his silky lips kissed and sucked, rewarding him with a series of flickers and whimpers he liked so much.

As his mouth kept its work on your neck, his gloved hands moved on your hips and gently seized them, skillfully stroking the round ledges before slowly slip upwards to further roam your soft body, squeezing and stroking were it felt right.

You squirmed a little under his touch, tightly squeezing your covered eyes shut at the feeling of smooth, leathern fingers rub against your naked skin.

His hands snaked further up, sinuously heading toward your panting chest where they gently closed around your breasts. You stiffened and bit on your lower lip, trying to hold back from moaning as his thumbs began to rub your nipples, stroking the small hardened buds with gentle back and forth movements.

Feeling your body tense under him, Luciano chuckled amusedly and began to trail his moist tongue upwards, slowly tracing a wet line up your neck and along your jawline until he reached your chin, bringing his face at few centimeters from your own. Your jaw clenched at his moist breath, causing your lip to bleed slightly as your teeth sank deeper into the flesh.

With a devious smirk on his face, he brought his right hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth.

You writhed in both surprise and pleasure as the slender bare fingers returned to seize your soft bosom, teasingly squeezing the pulpy flesh as they began to gently massage it with slow circular motions, earning this time a low moan from your throat. God, his touch was  _so_  much better without glove.

"Nnnngh! S-stooop!" you whined between gritted teeth, shamefully clenching your legs together as a damp, pleasant heat began to form between your tights.  _"D-damn you down there... d-don't you dare getting excited!"_

"It feels good, doesn't it?" the Italian purred seductively, blowing hot air on your trembling lips as the ungloved hand kept its work, touching you with such softness and skillfulness that you felt like if your body was slowly melting under him. His soft lips pressed against yours once more, forcing your mouth to part.

A quite moan passed your defenses when his slimy pink muscle smoothly traced your bleeding lip, lustfully licking the thin wound before viciously slither past your teeth, entering your territory once more. Your whole body shuddered as the moist, satin-like surface gently rubbed against your own, making you feel the ferrous taste of your own blood before starting to twist, slowly rolling around your very tongue as an invitation to dance. "M-mmmph~..."

His bare thumb and index began to press together around your left nipple, snatching you another muffled moan as they suddenly pinched it a little more roughly, rewarding you with a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

You never thought that you'll be thankful of being blindfolded. If only he had seen how pathetic your expression was at the very moment.  _"Oh G-God... p-please, make him stop... A-ah~!"_ The temperature of your body continued to increase, soon transforming into an uncontrollable whirling hell while shiny droplets of sweat formed on your shivering skin. The pleasant tingling sensation in your stomach kept you from concentrating, like if thousands little ants scampered incessantly up and down the walls of your womb, tickling your entrails with their restless little paws. Your back arched as your sensitive chest was squeezed hard once more, pressing your belly against the cold fabric of his uniform.

Despite your efforts to keep silent, you couldn't hold back your body from squirm in delight under such masterful touch. While a part of your mind was trying its best to resist, the other one screamed in pure need, not thinking about anything else except silently begging him to take off the other glove.

The Italian broke the kiss, momentarily moving his hand from your flesh to tug at his collar- the room had suddenly become quite hot, and he found his crotch felt very tight.  
He smirked in satisfaction at the disappointed whine you made as you felt his touch leaving you, bending down on your panting chest. His warm lips gently placed between your breasts, beginning to draw a sensual line made of small lustful kisses as he calmly went down, tracing your abdominal line with painful slowness, enjoying every little flicker you made for him until he reached your still clothed waistband. He then moved to your feet, beginning to untie your shoes before taking them off. He did the same with the socks, eliciting a small shiver as he playfully kissed your ankle.

Once crawled his way back up to you, he skillfully unbuckled your pants clasp, yanked the zipper and easily ripped your jeans down, revealing a pair of tender (s/c) thighs and (f/c) soaked panties. The Italian grinned victoriously at the delicious view, digging his slender fingers under the wet cloth and tugging it down, sliding it away along with your pants.

"A-aaah..." A stifled whine escaped your lips as the room's cold air caressed your now exposed private parts, causing you to blush even more and close your legs together- only to reopen them one second later as Luciano's greedy hands roughly grasped your knees, forcing your thighs to separate.

His left, still gloved index teasingly traced your inner thigh, making goosebumps rise all over your body as it slowly crept closer to your wet core. Letting out a low chuckle, his index and middle finger started to rub very softly, teasing your shivering entrance by drawing small circles around your thick lips, causing your waist to shake and a groan climb up your throat.

"N-no! D-don't touch-! Nnngh!" you helplessly whined between a series of strangled moans, blushing with shame at how your body and voice betrayed you.

Ignoring your pleas, the Italian mercilessly continued his cruel tease, adding a little more pressure while the view of your restricted body arching and moaning delighted him, dragging him on the edge to take you right now. He resisted though- he wouldn't have to wait very long anyway.

You whined in both pain and pleasure as one finger slipped inside you, beginning to trust in and out with slow, rhythmic movements; the smooth, cold leather of the glove rubbing your soaked insides, causing them to ripple at the strange sensation. "Ah! G... g-glove!" you panted, bucking your hips up. A small stream dripped from the over-soaked rag, calmly sliding down your cheek for what you were about to say. "I-it feel so weird! P-please... take it off..."

Luciano stopped, looking at you for few seconds, then smirked. "In addition to your-a juices, did you also leak out your-a true nature?" He clicked his tongue, slightly shaking his head. "How pathetic..."

He withdrew his fingers, couldn't help but giggle at the cute, displeased wail you made. "Don't worry,  _bella,_ " he said in a seductive tone, running his tongue over his drenched fingers as he licked them clean, "For you, I've-a in mind something even better." Said so, he placed one hand on each of your thighs and leaned down, bringing his face embarrassingly close to your pussy.

A high pitched squeak whistled between your trembling lips as something wet, warm and slick prodded your entrance, causing your legs to quiver and waist to twitch. Your heart almost stopped as you realized what  _it_  was.

The Italian's mischievous tongue licked you more firmly, tickling your thick lips as he kept teasing you, occasionally placing light, feathery kisses over your sensitive clit.

"A-aaaah~... p-please! N-nooo... Unnngh!"

The slimy muscle pushed inside of you, caressing your inner walls as it began to circle, causing more juices to drip out.

You gritted your teeth and clenched your stomach, trying your best to endure the intense stimulation while everything that you could do was tremble and twitch under him, stuck in this hell of pleasure- yet still held back from locking your legs around his head, despite barely. An unbearable pleasure began to build in your middle as your pussy was licked one time too much. It now ached, tingling and begging for the imminent release.

Luciano pushed his tongue even deeper, placing his soft parted lips all over your leaking entrance and began to suck hard, ravaging your bundle of nerves as if he was really trying to eat you; his hard teeth slightly digging into your flesh, nibbling your clit hungrily.

You had reached your limit. "P-please..." you whined, gasping in agonizing delight, "I... I can't take it anymore! I-I'm going to...!"

"Then do it,  _puttanella_..." he ordered, his voice a bit muffled, " _Mostrati come la lussuriosa che sei_... Come right in my face, like the little shameless slut you are."

These word only had a turn-on effect on you. You twitched wildly, clenching you restrained fists as you tried with all your strength to hold your liquids inside, enduring the growing need to cum. But his warm tongue's caresses and the soft, moist sucking of his lips was just too much to resist and, very soon, instinct got the better of the reason.

"A-AAAAAAAH!~" With a last desperate scream, your darkened view turned white. An incredible feeling of release and freedom washed over you as you finally reached the orgasm, spilling the sign of your defeat inside Luciano's waiting mouth.

"Aaaaaah~..." You sighed in ecstasy, letting your sweaty body slump on the mattress while breathing hard, waiting for your lungs and heart to calm down.

The Italian licked and sucked on your now drenched womanhood, hungrily swallowing your sweet nectar until the last drop, contently smacking his wet lips. "Mmmmh, for being your-a first time, you surely left-a out so much." he chuckled huskily, grinning widely at how you shuddered at his words. He looked down at your gasping form, enjoying the view of your still slightly moaning body sprawled on the mattress, losing himself for few seconds in the delicious scent of your sweat.

But it wasn't over yet. Oh no. The real fun was just about to begin.

He crawled his way back up to you and undone the blindfold over your eyes, now pretty much reduced to a soaked handkerchief. Your eyes slowly opened, trying to focus through the thick layer of tears on the smirking face in front of you. You whimpered quietly, immediately closing them back as you felt his fingers caress your cheek; despite his attitude to act calm, you could tell from his hard breath that he was horny as hell.

"Open your-a eyes,  _bella..._ " he purred, giving to your nose a light, playful poke, "You've been very good... and I reward good girls."

Said this, he pulled himself up on his knees and clenched the remained glove between his teeth, pulling it away with a seductive, fluid movement. His bare, slender fingers began to slowly unbutton his uniform, deftly sliding between each button. Reached his middle, he unbuckled the leather belt and shook the now loosened jacket off, focusing his attention on the black, long-sleeved shirt underneath.

At every popped button, you felt the butterflies in your stomach becoming more and more troubled, a mix of anxiety and arousal growing in your stomach as you couldn't help but stare at the Italian that slowly stripped before you, swaying teasingly and grinning slyly.

When the last button was eventually gone, the light-fabric cloth slipped down from his shoulders and arms, finally exposing his upper body like a stage curtain at the beginning of a show.

Your face flushed with heat at the mere sight of his bare tanned torso. His skinny shoulders and chest were perfectly proportionate with a slender waist and a flat stomach. Soft, flawless skin covered harmoniously every inch of his agile body, incredibly succeeding to give a feeling of strength and softness at the same time. You gulped, feeling growing inside you an uncontrollable need to feel every inch of his heated flesh against yours, wanting to run your fidgeting fingertips all over that soft, fabulous surface.

Chuckling at your expression, Luciano kicked off his combat boot and popped his trousers button with his thumb. Once unzipped, he grasped the fabric and firmly pulled it down, removing the garment along with his boxers.

Blood rushed to your cheeks, causing your already flushed face to darken crimson. As much as you tried to look away, your eyes just couldn't take off from the erected piece of flesh between Luciano's legs, unexpectedly large for a boy by the slender frame like his. You snapped back to reality, gasping in fear as you saw the Italian slowly crawling his way up to you; his swollen manhood rubbing against your inner thigh, causing it to twitch excitedly at the feather-like tickle. You winced, shying away from the embarrassing touch, struggling with all your remained energies as you made a last, desperate attempt to get away from him.  _"N-no..."_

Licking his grinning lips like a starving predator, he placed a hand on each of your soft thighs and spread them apart.

"P-please..." you sobbed, rivers of tears streaming down your cheeks, "Please, don't-" Your begs broke down into a shameful groan as his member's head poked at your warmed core, sending a jolt of heat up to your pounding heart. Then it finally got you. Now there was really nothing you could do... You wheezed sharply, balling your hands into tight fists and squeezing your eyelids shut, trembling in fear and resignation for what would have come next.

Luciano sneered sinisterly against your quivering lips, licking and kissing them, savoring the moment of your defeat. "Such a delicious voice..." he whispered huskily, placing another quick, soft kiss, "I want-a it to scream for me..."

His hips bucked.

A raving scream tore from your throat as the thick erection penetrated you deep inside, forcing your inexperienced walls open. Small scarlet rivers flowed from your torn hymen, trickling on the sheets underneath while your slimy insides squeezed around the hard invader, trying to adjust.

"Urngh..." A low grunt passed between the Italian's gritted teeth as his throbbing length was constricted inside your incredibly tight hole, rewarding him the delicious sensation of slick, pulsating muscles clenching and massaging all over his sensitive shaft. He firmly gripped your shoulders, eliciting new screams of pain as his hips began to roughly move back and forth, mercilessly stretching your aching core.

You cried and writhed under him, clenching your restrained fists so hard that the nails dug into your palms, making them bleeding slightly as the skin broke. At each thrust, scorching shocks were sent up your spine, causing it to arch and wave hysterically. But the worst thing of all was the fact of being tied, leaving you completely at the mercy of grief. Unable to hold on something. To hold on  _him_...

Just when you thought you were about to go crazy for the pain, an unexpected feeling of warmth began to expand in your middle. But this time it wasn't pain... not completely, at least. Was it... pleasure?

 _"W-what the...?"_ Your frantic struggles slowly calmed down while the strange sensation began to spread out even more, sending delicious waves of heat through every nerve of your body. "A-aaah~..." A mix of confusion and pleasure began to cloud your mind, completely putting aside the cold terror that just few seconds ago gripped your guts. The pleasurable warmth of before was slowly transforming into a lustful swirling inferno, making you feel like if your body was seething under the skin. It was so intense, so hot that your previous orgasm now looked like a tickle in comparison.

"Ooooh~! L-Lucia...no... Mmmmh~!" your yells soon turned into moans while the cock inside you continued to rub your hot walls. It just fitted you perfectly, as if it were meant to make love with you. By now, you were no longer even attempting to rebel. Your legs locked around his waist and back arched, pressing your belly against the Italian's flat abdomen as his face bent in the crook of your neck, beginning to nibble your soft, sweaty flesh.

" _Mia dolce bambolina~..._ " he half-whispered half-panted, delighted by hearing you moan his human name. His hands slowly began to untie your bond, wanting to be sure you were completely submissive to his will.

As you were finally freed, your hands slithered up into his reddish bronze locks, knotting in that soft, silky forest while your lips pressed feverishly against his, drowning into the softness of his mouth.

Showing at first a little surprised, his lips then curled up into a victorious smirk as he began to kiss you back, letting his tongue slip in your mouth, where it passionately swirled with yours in a warm and slimy battle.

Because of your hands being currently busy with his hair, you accidentally tugged at his curly ahoge, causing your connected mouths to vibrate as a loud, unexpected groan erupted from his throat. The next thing you- and possibly the entire house heard, was a high-pitched scream coming from your lungs as he pushed himself deeper, scraping hard against your g-spot.

"M-more..." he ordered, growling in the kiss like a raving animal; his eyes gleaming in uncontrollable hunger, "Do it again...!"

You obeyed and added more pressure, twisting the curl around your index. New bursts of incredible pleasure exploded through your entire body as his erogenous zone was once more stimulated; his already raging thrusts increasing even more, slamming into you with all the strength of his teenage hormones. Lust-filled moans imbued the room's stale air, alternating with the wet, slippery sounds of your sweaty skins rubbing against each other.

Your hands roamed his perfect body, stroking every smooth curve, feeling each supple muscle moving above you. God, there wasn't a part of him that wasn't soft and warm. "Mmph!  _A-aaah~_! H-harder, please Luciano~! HARDER!" A sparkling trickle of saliva dripped down your chin as you screamed in atrocious delight. Your nails harpooned his back, holding tightly on it; your guts pressing together into a burning ball of twitching viscera.

"Nnngh!  _Tight_..." Your throbbing pussy tightened even more, causing the Italian to groan under the pressure as the dick inside began to swell with cum, ready to burst at any moment. Feeling his end approaching, he concentrated his last energies to increase the speed, slamming on the right spot with the strength of a beast, eager to make you climax along with him.

After few more seconds and a final, solid push, the compressed heat accumulated in your middle exploded, hurling you over the edge of the sin. A louder than before scream of his name was heard, followed by a splashing sound as you finally came, spurting his length with your sweet essence.

Growling in pure ecstasy, he threw his sweaty head back and released as well, filling your womb with hot sperm as he cummed hard inside you. Sighing in exhaustion and relief, he pulled out and collapsed beside you.

For few, long seconds, you both remained motionless, slumped on the now messed covers like panting dogs. The only hint of life given by the sounds and movements of your chests; your bodies covered in each other sweat and dirty bodily fluids.

The reality of what just happened hit you as a lightning bolt to your heart as lucidity slowly began to clear your mind, causing the pure post-sex feeling to be replaced by a deep sense of disgust inside your stomach.  _"What... what have I done..."_ Sobs of shame and repulse quietly hiccuped in your chest, letting you taste once more the salty flavor of your tears.

A low chuckle vibrated next to you, making you gasp and turn your head toward him. You hadn't even the time to blink that his slender arms gently wrapped around you and pulled you against him, causing your face to sink into his flat, soft chest. You closed your eyes shut and whined, shivering in discomfort at the closeness.

He smiled smugly and rested his chin on your head, softly brushing his slender fingers into your disheveled hair. "Sleep well,  _mia bella_..." he whispered, " _Fino alla prossima volta_..." With these last words, Luciano closed his eyes and fell deeply asleep, possessively embraced to you.

A soft cry escaped your lips. Big tears formed at the sides of your eyes and slid down your face, calmly following the soft, curved line of your cheeks. Defeat... you didn't know it could taste so salty.

How could you let this happened? Giving away your dignity that easily, begging and screaming like a whore in heat while your purity was torn away. You felt so broken, so ashamed. And that nauseous, slippery feeling between your legs... Warm liquid still dripped from your core, sign you were still full of his seed. Disgusting. And yet, here you were. Weeping and trembling, nestled in your rapist's arm like a good little pet.

You buried your face into the now asleep Italian's chest, disgusted and defeated while crying yourself to sleep, not knowing what else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, 2P!Italy is the Second Player that more distance himself from his original 1P.
> 
> Luciano is shrewd, calculating and sadistic, a young street thug with an obsessive passion for knives. Despite his youthful appearance, he shows a great deal of experience in the field of survival, often acting as a tyrant. I like how he manages to hide his violent nature under the delicate features of Feliciano. In my opinion, this makes him even more dangerous. I had quite fun with this chapter, maybe because Italian is my native language, or because I find Luciano's character really interesting. Maybe both. I'm personally curious to see how his brother's chapter will come out~
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Gattina = Kitty  
> Perfetto = Perfect  
> Ti avverto, bella... Non fare stronzate = I warn you, beauty... Don't make bullshits  
> Bella = Beauty  
> Hai un sapore delizioso = You have a delicious flavour  
> Me lo dai un bacetto, bella? = Wanna give me a kiss, beauty?  
> Puttanella = Little whore  
> Mostrati come la lussuriosa che sei = Show yourself like the lusty girl you are  
> Mia dolce bambolina = My sweet little doll  
> Fino alla prossima volta = Until the next time


	6. 2P!Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Remember, the story you're about to read is a non-con Lemon. In this chapter you'll find humiliation, sadism, masochism, non-con, mind-break, BDSM (Captain Obvious), whipping, ball gagging, handcuffs, sexy German accent and... did I already mention BDSM, right?

"And the lucky winner is...  _Herr_ Lutz!" Oliver announced, playfully mimicking a German accent.

You nervously turned your head, just in time to see the mentioned man while his dark, tall figure emerged from the shadows, crossing the room at long strides. As the other Second Players stepped aside to let him pass, breath caught in your throat as you finally seemed to recognize his features. Actually, the simple vision of slicked back platinum blonde hair was enough to make your heart beat at thousand.

A deep scar, probably caused by a cutlass, gashed the skin of his left bone cheek, making the already fierce face even more threatening. The black, German WW2 field cap on his head was tilted down, hiding a pair of steely violet eyes in the shadow of the visor. A khaki military jacket rested loosely on his broad shoulders, his arms not in the sleeves, covering just partially the skintight white tank top underneath which nicely outlined the man's well toned chest and abs. He wore black pants, same color knee-high boots and leather gloves. Hanging loosely from his strong neck, a metal chain with the unmistakable Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, removing any doubt concerning the Second Player's nationality.

The imposing man stopped right in front of you, legs slightly apart in a solid posture and hands on his hips, causing you to notice only then the three parallel scars on his right arm. His amethyst irises coldly scanned your body, running up and down your shivering form with thoughtful look until a mischievous smirk suddenly curled up a side of his lips, sending a chill up your spine.

" _Guten abend, Fräulein."_  he greeted you, his voice marked by heavy German accent, husky and deep.

You didn't need a dictionary to understand what he said, but your throat had suddenly got so dry that even if you had tried to say something all that would came out from your lips would have been no more than a small, choked stammer. Therefore, you had no other choice but remain silent, unable to look away from that deep, magnetic gaze.

"Vell?" Receiving no response, the German rose an eyebrow, calmly crossing his muscular arms as a small chuckle vibrated in his chest, "Don't you greet me?"

"This little one can be a bit shy at first, but don't let her fool you too much," Oliver warned him, smiling wide as he pointed a finger to his still slightly reddened cheek, "She got claws."

"A feisty type, mh? I see..." The corners of Lutz's mouth curled upward, his eyes glittering with malice. "Leave her to me, zhen. I vill take good care in training her." he swept his tongue over his lips, already foretasting your tender body like a wolf would do with a lambkin.

Your eyes widened and body flinched as these mocking yet sinful words reached your ears. What the heck he thought you were?! A mare?! You gulped hard, doing your best to glare up at him despite feeling yourself crush under such dominant presence.

But suddenly, before you could react, a pair of strong gloved hands firmly grabbed your waist and pulled you up from the ground, making you yelp in both surprise and alarm. Not waiting for you to fight back, Lutz effortlessly hoisted you under his arm and began to walk away from his comrades, holding you horizontally like if carrying a sack of potatoes.

"P-put me down!" you gasped and began to wriggle, kicking your legs in the air and punching anywhere your fists could reach, trying to break free from his grasp, "Let me g-!"

A smacking sound echoed in the air, followed by a high-pitched yelp from your lips as he playfully slapped your ass. "Save zhe cries for later, little vone," he chuckled mischievously, his eyes glowing while exiting the main room, "Ve have all night for zhat."

* * *

His bedroom door slammed open as Lutz kicked it hard, causing the delicate mechanism of the lock to creak in protest as it was forced to bend under the hit. He then went inside and slammed it shut with equal care, making sure to properly lock it so to avoid interruptions; that would have been really annoying.

As you found yourself trapped with him, panic finally seemed to take you completely. "Let go of me!" you screamed, still covering his lower back in punches, which bounced ineffectively against the toned surface, "I swear, I-I'm going... I'm going to bite you so hard! Let me go, I said!"

With a grin, the German released his grip.

Just the time to realize your error, and you suddenly felt yourself fall, slamming chest first against the floor right after with a loud thud. Letting out a chocked whine and doing your best to ignore the pain, you quickly got up on your shaky legs and tried to slink away, but that poor attempt failed before you could get a single meter away as the Second Player grasped the back of your shirt faster and roughly tugged you toward him, causing you to bump against his brick-like chest. His strong arms surrounded you, one around your torso, the other around your waist, pinning your arms to the sides and grasping you into an immovable, crushing hug; muffled protests were heard as your face was roughly pressed against the hard flesh of his pectorals, causing your eyes to widen and cheeks to flush bright red.

A taunting smirk curled up his mouth as you struggled to get free, wriggling, shaking, pulling, and doing everything your restrained body could do to put some distance between you and him; your messy movements tickling him quite pleasantly. How cute. This is why he loved virgins: they were so deliciously arousing to break. Licking his lips excitedly, he slowly lowered his face toward the crook of your neck, lightly nuzzling the sensitive skin as he sniffed you, taking in your scent like a dog smelling a tasty morsel.

A shiver ran down your back to gather at the end of your spine, causing your squirming body to freeze by feeling his warm breath on your neck, making your hair stand at the end. You squeezed your eyes shut, whining quietly at the uncomfortable closeness while you felt him trail his way up to your upper neck and jaw, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

" _Du riechst so gut~."_  he breathed huskily against your skin, enjoying very much the little trembles you made in response. Smirking like a hungry wolf, he gently clenched your earlobe between his teeth, earning this time a little more acute yelp. He nibbled and sucked on the tender bit of flesh, licking it teasingly before trail his tongue further up, slowly curving it along the grooves of your ear and inside the auricle.

"S-stop! I-it feels so gross!" you wailed weakly, unaccustomed to the sensation of having a hot, slimy muscle viciously roll inside your ear.

Growing bored of this, the German gave a last lick and pulled his tongue out, drawing his attention to another spot as he moved his lips to your breathing throat, kissing it so hotly that you felt your skin could have melt if only you had been under other circumstances. Yes,  _if only_.

You gulped hard, feeling your cheeks heat against your will as Lutz's skilled lips began to suck hard on your skin, leaving some red, lustful marks here and there, branding your neck as his new conquered property. You bit your lower lip, trying hard to prevent yourself from showing any sign of enjoyment as you tilted your head back, unconsciously giving him greater access to your soft spots. Not failing to notice it, he took advantage to trail his lips further down, brushing them against your still untouched collarbone before nibble at it, discovering a quite sensitive nerve.

"M-mmngh~..." A stifled moan managed to pass past your closed lips, followed by a light twitch of your spine as your soft spot was not so gently bitten, sending electric lizards up and down your back. You bit your tongue, mentally cursing him at how vulnerable he was making you feel. So humiliated, so... violated. He had just started, and your body was already showing powerless. Under every aspect.

He nipped at your delicate flesh, leaving a quite noticeable hickey right between your clavicles before poking at it with his tongue, teasing the irritated spot. Your body was reacting pretty well at his actions, twitching even so slightly at the smallest movement his warm lips made against your skin, and he loved it. The German gave a lewd grin; you felt so soft and warm against him, making his blood rush south by imagining all the dirty things he could do to you. His right hand slowly slid down your back, gloved fingers brushing along your spine and further down, reaching for your bottom.

Your tightly shut mouth parted into a surprised squeal when his fist suddenly closed, grabbing a good hold on your ass. He squeezed it hard, making you arch your back and get up on tiptoe as you instinctively tried to escape his touch, unconsciously pressing yourself harder against his chest.

"You have a nice backzide, you knov?" he purred lustfully, roughly fondling your buttock as he examined the plump flesh in his grip, digging his fingers in it. You stiffened and squeezed your eyes shut even more, not wanting to see his face as you felt it move in front of yours, being able to smell his beer-flavored breath. "I bet your mouth feels soft as vell," he greedily licked his lips, warming your owns as he seductively breathed on them, "Let me confirm zhat."

Your entire form quivered as his craving lips placed on your trembling ones, which pursed into a straight line, denying him the access. Or at least trying to.

Lutz chuckled softly, amused by your futile attempts to resist him; it was only matter of time, and he knew it very well. Deciding to play along, he slipped his hot tongue out and smoothly traced your stubborn lips, licking them slowly and gently before skillfully slip past them, exploiting the wetness. The slick muscle pressed against your teeth, causing you to flush deep red while a mix of sickness and embarrassment -and excitement?- began to form in your middle, knotting your insides like ribbons.

As the hand on your butt suddenly gave a painful squeeze, you couldn't endure the need to gasp, involuntary opening your mouth for him. The next thing you felt was something thick, warm and sickly slippery fill your mouth, twitching on your own tongue like some kind of greedy, satinated worm.

"Mphpmmhph!"

The German opened his lips wider, swallowing your muffled protests as he pressed them harder against yours, pushing his tongue deeper. The muscle swirled lively inside, rubbing, poking and licking every hidden corner of your wet cavern, enjoying the moist softness. So warm and sweet, and such soft lips. Delicious. How pity your tongue wasn't rolling along with his, or at least trying to wrestle him back; this way you were making all too easy. Not good.

As another series of incomprehensible cries formed in your throat, you tugged your head back, incredibly managing to break the sadistic kiss. You grimaced, coughing strings of mixed saliva while a faint taste of beer still impregnated your mouth, soaking it like a slimy glue.

Lutz looked down from his six-foot height, frowning. His gaze suddenly darkened, apparently not quite pleased by your last action. "Stubborn, aren't ve?" an icy grin crossed his lips, making you feel as your spine had suddenly turned into ice, "Looks like I'll have to be more strict vith you." He slowly ran a thumb along your lower lip, removing a thin wire of saliva that still hung from it before bring it to his own, licking it like a lustful demon; the pink of his tongue contrasting with the black leather of the glove.

You looked up at him, wide eyes frozen at his face, unable to do anything but stare while he seductively sucked his finger clean. You swallowed hard, feeling heat rise to your cheeks as your heart sped up the beat and guts clenched together into a tight, throbbing ball. Just who the hell was this guy? Why he kept teasing you like this instead of take you immediately and be done with it? Wasn't it what he craved for?! And more importantly, why in the world you were suddenly feeling so...  _hot_?

"You've been quite an insubordinate girl," his deep voice snapped you back to reality, causing your temporary warmness to be soon replaced by cold chills of fear, " _Und_  you knov what zhis means?" His smirking lips moved to your ear, making breath catch in your throat as your fate was lastly announced.

"It means you must be  _punished_."

You didn't even have the time to gasp that you were suddenly dragged to the bed, being able to squirm just slightly between Germany's unbreakable arms before being roughly thrown face-first on it. As quick as a striking snake, Lutz's iron fingers closed on the back of your neck and pushed down, heavily pressing your face deep into the mattress while his other hand firmly grabbed both your wrists in once, harshly pulling them above your head.

You fidgeted, fighting with all your strength to shake that unpleasant weight off while forcefully silenced cries rose from the foam, suggesting the lack of oxygen. As soon as the grip on your neck suddenly released you, you pulled your head up, coughing violently and sucking air into your heaving lungs, reacting sorrowfully late as something cold and metallic clacked around your wrists.  
You blinked few times; rattling noises were heard as you tugged your arms, just to realize you couldn't move them anymore. Your eyes widened in shock as you looked up, noticing a pair of silvery, chained rings bonding you to the headboard. A big lump formed in your throat.

" _H-handcuffs?"_

The sight of that metal object seemed to get you back to mind a small, peculiar particular that you had imprudently neglected so far. There were rather frequent rumors about the German nation's tastes, regarding his secret attraction to... kinky stuff. Now, you weren't actually into gossip things, but sometimes you couldn't help but think about that mysterious box Italy had once referred to, imagining what kind of strange things could be hiding in it for a strong man like Ludwig Beilschmidt to be embarrassed for. You didn't know why, but you had the terrible feeling that you were right about to find it out.

The answer hit you like a hammer blow on the teeth as a ball-gag was pushed inside your mouth. "MPHMMHPHHMHH?!" Your eyes grew as big as softballs, choked cries vibrated in your restrained mouth while you desperately tried to spit the rubber sphere out, unsuccessfully since the straps behind your head kept it nice and tight between your teeth, making for you impossible to speak. Or scream.

" _T-this can't be true..."_  Two big, roundish tears began to form at the corners of your eyes, menacing to scroll down.  _"Please, this just can-"_

Your internal begs were roughly interrupted as you felt something long and scratchy being tightly tied around one of your ankles and to the lower edge of the bed, immobilizing your leg straight. Your free limb immediately began to kick, trying to avoid to being restrained by hitting him in some manner, but this desperate attempt made you gain barely few seconds before Lutz's strong hand closed around your ankle, forcing your leg to lie down before another rope was tied around it. You soon found yourself completely immobilized; your legs outstretched open, enough for your purity to be in plain sight.

The tall German hummed thoughtfully, hand on his chin and eyes narrowed while he looked at you squirm in vain on the bed. He then turned and walked toward a tall wardrobe, taking great amusement in how you desperately tried to look over your shoulder to look at him, unsuccessfully. Stuck in that awkward position, there wasn't much you could do beside look in front of you and wait, hoping for the lesser evil.

Sad thing you didn't know, as much as the situation could look terrifying, it was just about to get even worse.

There was a rustle of objects, followed by a brief silence and sounds of footstep as Lutz came back to you, stopping not so far from the side of the bed so you could have a discreet sight of him. Your gaze slowly dropped to his hands, causing you to jolt as you saw he was now holding a shining, black riding crop. He shook his military jacket off his shoulders, leaving it on the ground as he began to slowly walk towards you, tapping the crop on his open palm with a sinister smirk crossing his partially lit face.

"You knov," he spoke, grinning amusedly at your useless squirms as he calmly got closer; that tapping sound driving you crazy, "It's been such long time since ve had some company, zhat  _mein_  vhip  _und_  I had begun to feel razher lonely."

You shook your restrained limbs, trying in vain to get away from him despite the logical side of your mind knew very well there was nothing you could do to fight back that monster. You were completely at his mercy, and he seemed to find so much pleasure in that. Your helplessness and fear was what fueled his lust. This feeling was perhaps even worse than the idea of being whipped. Perhaps.

Your entire body froze as you felt his free hand slip on the front of your trousers and pop the button open. He then grabbed your jeans by the waistline and easily ripped them down, exposing a pair of round, soft-looking butt cheeks and partially uncovering your thighs.

His gloved fingers slowly traced the curvy line of your ass, playing over that tender, still unmarked flesh. "Ah,  _wunderbar~_..." Lutz swept his tongue over his lips, arousal getting obvious in his pants as the mental picture of that delicate skin being brutally scarred by red whip marks crossed his mind, causing a pleasurable shiver to tickle his chiseled middle.

You squeezed your eyes shut, feeling hell flare up on your cheeks by having your bottom touched in that manner; your hips shivered, both from the tickle and the room's cold air. You then felt the crop's flat end slip under your panties, causing a stifled moan to vibrate behind the gag as it slowly tugged them down your thighs, bringing them to keep company to your jeans.

The German man slowly ran his whip up and down your now completely nude ass, gently rubbing it there a little as he savored the moment. His grip tightened a little on the leathered handle, his free hand reached down to his groin as he stroked himself few times through the fabric, clutching the noticeable bulge that was becoming more and more apparent in his trousers until he wasn't able to restrain himself any longer.  _"Bist Du bereit für deine Strafe, Fräulein?"_

Before you could wonder what those words meant, the crop came down on your skin. Hard.

A sharp, cold " _slap"_  echoed around the room, followed by a long, muffled cry as your body flinched at the sudden pain, clutching your restrained fists and arching your back. Tears poured from your wide eyes, both from pain and humiliation while a throbbing red welt slowly became visible on your butt, stinging fastidiously. You squeezed your teary eyes shut, stiffening your sore bottom as you tried to endure the pain, clenching your teeth on the ball in your mouth.

The whip snapped again against your skin, eliciting another chocked scream from your forcefully open lips and more tears down your cheeks; your entire body shuddering under the strong lash. Another brief pause followed, making you flinch in anticipation as you prepared yourself for the next blow but, with your big surprise, this time the crop went down very gently, tapping you just lightly. You gazed over your shoulder, confusion in your watery eyes, seeing the German smiling mockingly at you as he traced the leathered instrument along one of the marks which now adorned your plush ass, making you whine under the sting. Damn, if you only could see how cute you looked at that moment.

Licking his lips lewdly, he rose the riding crop up and brought it down again, resuming to whip you, harder than before. His grin widened as the delicious sound of your terrified cries reached his ears, mixing along with the rustle of your arms pulling at the chains and slapping of leather against skin. Such a wonderful orchestra. Much to Lutz's enjoyment, as each loud, cruel  _"slap"_  resounded in the dark room, your muffled screams only got louder and more easily understandable. Lash after lash, at some point the German eventually stopped to give you that few seconds of rest between a blow and another, he just kept bringing the crop on your sensitive flesh over and over again, loosing himself into the sight of your beautiful form twitching in pain on his bed.

"Zhere." he said, finally delivering the last blow. His violet eyes focused for a moment on your butt, glowing red and burned from lashes, following the line of the numerous marks that crossed inordinately the abused flesh.

As the painful blows stopped, your body slumped exhausted, letting out a weak sigh. Your forehead was wet of sweat, causing some strands of hair to stick to your face while a small river of saliva quietly trickled down your chin, leaving a darker, tiny stain on the blankets. You felt so numb, your bottom felt like if it were on fire and you strongly doubted you would have been able to sit comfortably for at least a week. Well, this was actually the least of your problems right now.

You winced as a gloved hand gently ran along the welts on your ass, which felt even more uncomfortable now that the skin had become more sensitive due to the massive assault of before.

While the German pleasurably admired his work, his eyebrows frowned as he suddenly seemed to notice something. He cocked his head to one side, looking straight between your trembling tights, where a timid rivulet of lubricating fluids had started to wet your folds. "Look at zhis," he chuckled, almost not believing at his eyes, a smile widening on his lips, "Don't tell me you actually found enjoyment in being vhipped like zhat?" He shook his head, tsk'ing as he tauntingly waved his index back and forth. "You little pig."

Your eyes grew wide as ever as you frantically shook your head, blushing out of shame and incredulity. What in the name of the whole holy sky was he blabbering about?! How could someone with a sane mind feel pleasure for such a thing?! That was just insane! Were you perhaps going insane too? How could you possibly... Could you? Just... Just...

Just what was happening to you...?

Lutz smiled between himself as tears glided silently down your reddened cheeks, aware of the confused thoughts that were swirling in your mind. He had sex with countless women in the past, virgin and not, and he knew it was only matter of time for your sense of reason to melt away. Then, you would have subdued to him. He would have brought to light your most secret lewd desires, peeling off that soft skin of yours inch by inch until your true soul would have been revealed: the soul of a filthy bitch.

With this thought filling his mind, the German leaned down, bringing his face uncomfortably close to the very prudish place between your tights. Your entire body shivered, flushing with unbearable shame as he tauntingly blew cold air all over your wet slit, which shivered in response.

A very embarrassing high-pitched squeak was heard, surprisingly loud for someone whose mouth was crammed full with hard rubber. You instinctively tried to close your legs, just to remember ropes currently immobilized them.

A malevolent smirk twitched on his lips as he crawled on top of you, placing his trustworthy crop next to him on the bed, in case he would have needed it again. He then lowered a little, making you feel his breath against the back of your ear while his hands snaked on your front, hugging you from behind. Your spine gave a small shiver as the buff chest pressed against your back, making some weak twitches of discomfort here and there, much to Lutz's enjoyment.

"I'm going to make you my voman tonight," he breathed huskily, gently nuzzling your ear as the hand on your chest seized your left breast, squeezing it hard enough for you to groan, "Zhe zhought doesn't exzite you?"

Your entire form shivered at the lust-filled words -you couldn't do anything about it, the way he talked just aroused you too much-, twitching submissively under the German's skilled touch as his hands began to fondle your bosoms, squeezing and kneading them not so gently through your clothes, craving for the appetizing softness underneath. His indexes and middle fingers pressed down, drawing rough circles where he knew your nipples were, making them perk up under the fabric. Despite the ball-gag silencing you, you couldn't help but moan as his fingers dug into the still covered flesh, sending pleasurable shocks up and down your arching spine.

Wanting to feel you better, he brought a hand to his mouth and clenched the glove between his teeth, fluidly pulling it off. He then slipped the now bare hand under your shirt, beginning to draw circles around your bellybutton before to slowly travel upward, smoothly tracing your abdominal line. Feeling cold at first, his fingers soon warmed up, making you realize how amazing his touch really was.

Ashamed groans vibrated in your throat as his hand suddenly slid under your bra, making you stiff under him. You inhaled sharply, tightly closing your eyes shut by feeling his bare fingers dig in your tit, causing the nipple to harden even more. The index gently rubbed the small bud back and forth, pinching it between the thumb as he tugged it, eliciting a cute muffled yelp.  _"M-my nipple!"_

"Mmnhg! Mmnhg!" Your back arched, trying to get away from his chest as something hard and rather warm poked at your backside, pressing increasingly as if trying to make its way between your butt cheeks.

With you twitching helplessly under him and his lower regions growing increasingly tight, the German couldn't help but grind his hips against your bruised ass, letting out a low groan as the bulging crotch rubbed overbearingly against your soft bottom; the rough fabric of the trousers chafing your sore skin. These last few minutes had been enough for him to realize how much pent-up he actually was. It seemed like years since the last time he had his hands on a fresh woman, and all the repressed frustration built up by his insubordinate comrades certainly didn't helped him.

You panted, breathing hard from your nose as a strange tingling feeling began to expand in your pubic area, making it feel abnormally warm. You were suddenly seized by the burning desire to touch yourself, which grew increasingly strong as the German kept to breach your chest, arousing something new in you. Something which until now had remained dormant in your most secret desires. You pulled at the handcuffs, letting out a discomforting, yet frustrated whine before your pelvis began to suddenly move of its own will, pushing forward in the desperate attempt to rub the tingling pussy against the mattress.

_Slap!_

Hard leather snapped against your thigh.

"No playing vith yourself," Lutz growled from above you, wielding the riding crop once more, "It's not right to come vithout permission."

Sobs were heard as the crop hit you, adding another red sign to your collection.

The German paused for a moment, slowly twisting the whip between his fingers before he suddenly got down from you, moving toward the end of the bed. You then felt his hands work at your ankles, feeling the rope slowly loosen until you were able to move them again. You flexed the cramping limbs, taking some relief as the blood resumed to circulate, wondering why the Second Player was actually freeing you. The answer came soon as your shoes were removed, followed immediately after by your socks.

Now that there was nothing to hinder them, Lutz grasped your jeans and finished to slip them off, finally exposing your legs completely. Throwing them away with irrelevance, he then crawled his way back to you, straddling your rear. Purple irises lowered to your still covered torso, narrowing as if annoyed by such view, almost if your shirt could be some sort of insult to his eyes. He wanted to see more of you. Feel, squeeze and mark every inch of your tender flesh. But he couldn't do it like this.

A sudden ripping sound echoed through your eardrums as your favorite (f/c) shirt was roughly torn apart and thrown away somewhere on the floor like the most squalid of rags. You winced, feeling goosebumps cover your back as cold air assaulted your nude skin off guard.

Not losing other time, his fingers moved to your bra clasp and easily unlaced it, then, with the straps remaining the only obstacle, he rolled an index around each one and yanked up, breaking them like a pair of poor quality rubber bands.

Your body trembled as the last cloth was pulled away from underneath you, leaving you with nothing on except your skin. Silent tears ran down your cheeks as he turned you on your back, causing the handcuffs chain to rattle as they crossed.

The sight was even better than he had imagined.

(E/c), glossy eyes looked back at him, pouring thin rivers of tears down your blushed cheeks while drool trailed down your chin, trickling from the corner of your restrained mouth; strands of hair messily adoring your bashful face. Covered by a light sheen of sweat, your chest heaved with the task of breathing, causing those soft hillocks to move up and down at each puff. For every breath, a silent little whine coming out. To someone else you would have looked sorrowful, pitiful, even, but at his eyes, you were simply beautiful. So cute, soft and defenseless, like a candid chick. The perfect partner for a dominant military man like him, the best way to satiate his hunger.

Smirking at the delicious view, he reached behind your head and unclasped the leather strap. A thin wire of saliva hung between your tongue and the ball as it was pulled out from your mouth, producing a small, wet  _"pop"_  sound. You panted hard, tongue hanging out like a dog as you were finally able to breathe normally.

"P-please... I don't want to-"

_Slap!_

"You're not alloved of unreasonable talk," Lutz coldly rectified you, whipping you hard on the thigh, "If you really vant to say somezhing, zhen scream my name..." His hand removed his cap and placed it on the bedside table. "Or even better, address me as  _master_." he corrected himself, liking how the word sounded.

You flinched, grimacing as at the burning feeling on your thigh were added those degrading words.  _"M-master?!"_   What the hell?! No way you would have stooped to such level!

Finding his body had actually become quite hot, he then decided to remove his tank top. His hands grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head, exposing a jaw-dropping set of perfectly soft skin, well-toned muscles and huge, bulging biceps.

A soft gasp caught in your throat: God, there wasn't a single muscle of him which wasn't hard and well-defined. Your wide eyes moved of their own will, traveling up and down the powerfully muscled frame as the beautiful German stood bare chested right in front of you, with only his precious cross on a background of rock-hard pectorals. You gulped, feeling your mouth fill with saliva; you didn't know why, but you were suddenly taken by the urge to run your tongue all over him.

His lips curled up into a smirk, knowing very well what was going through your mind; Lutz took so much pride in his body, and, just like his counterpart, he spend so much time in training it. Not saying anything further, he bent down on you and groped a breast in each hand, earning a small twitch as he firmly squeezed them. His indexes and thumbs closed around your hardened nipples, twisting them a little too roughly for your liking as he recommenced to massage your chest, now able to touch you properly.

"Ngh~..." Shame flushed through your entire body as the German violated your chest, sending pleasurable shocks up and down your sweaty back; small noises of shame and pleasure punctuating his every move. Your cries only excited him even more, slowly waking up the true predator in him.

"Look at you," he purred sadistically, flicking an index to the tiny rock which was your nipple, "I bet I could make you come just from zhis." He lowered his head and placed his lips on your shivering bud, causing you to moan loudly as his teeth closed on it, nibbling it hungrily. His hot mouth sucked erotically on the chosen nipple, surrounding it into a wet embrace while the slick muscle inside moved up and down, licking and rubbing relentlessly against the tiny piece of flesh.

Your teeth closed on your lower lip, biting it almost painfully as you tried with all your strength to keep yourself from doing any kind of noise. "Anf... Anf..." You panted, feeling the need to moan become harder and harder to suppress while the sticky heat between your legs expanded each second more, soon beginning to drip from your excited folds like sap from a cut flower.

His hungry mouth parted from your now wet bud, causing a thin wire to connect it with his tongue as he moved to the other one; the tip of his tongue teasingly circling the areola before enveloping it, giving it the same treatment of the twin. The lone one shivered at the wet coldness, begging for attention before Lutz's trained fingers contented it, pinching it hard enough for you to yelp.

"Ah-I can't take it anymore! U-unh~! Please, stop!" Not able to restrain it, a pitiful beg went past your lips, making you soon after regret to have left it out.

Stopping what he was doing, the big German pulled himself up; cold eyes staring into yours like ice shards. "Vhat have I said earlier? Such talk is forbidden," he reproached you, "Or are you, perhaps, doing it on purpose?" a mischievous smirk twitched his lip's corner up, "Knoving you vould be vhipped, you still dare to talk. Vell, aren't you a silly little masochist?"

"N-no... I-uhn~!" a shameful whine broke your attempt to protest as his fingers pinched your overstimulated nipples, twisting them almost painfully.

"Still talking." His tongue teased, licking one of the two fleshy bead. His hips shook slightly, meeting some resistance as the fabric by now clung to the swollen crotch like a glove, making for him increasingly hard to move. The German glanced down to his vital regions, making his purple eyes glow lasciviously and mouth widen into a pearly-white grin as he looked back at you, causing your guts to knot. "I knov how to shut zhat insubordinate mouth of yours."

Without giving you any more hints about what he had in mind, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silvery key, using it to unlock the handcuffs; the metallic rings opened with a clack, finally freeing your wrists from their cold grip. Not even giving you the time to relish the freedom, Lutz grabbed you by an arm and forcefully pulled down from the bed, pushing you down on your knees right in front of him.

You whined as his hand roughly pressed on your head and grabbed your scalp hard, preventing you from look away from him. What the hell he wanted you to do this time?!

His legs spread open, displaying the huge bulge stirring between them. He brought a hand downward and slowly rubbed himself through his pants, letting out a pleasured hum. Purring at the shocked face you made when he popped the clasp, he then pulled the zip down, causing the glorious shaft to practically spring in your face.

Your face turned as hot as lava, eyes bulging out and mouth gaping, unable to emit a sound. This pervert wasn't even wearing boxers! You closed your eyes and shied away, letting out a small cry as you desperately tried to back away from the intimidating thing pointing right at you.

"Vhat are you complaining?" the German mocked you, easily keeping you in place, "Its current size is zhanks to you." Grabbing a handful of your messy (h/c) hair, he pulled you closer, causing a cute little whine to escape your lips from both pain and embarrassment as your face was forced toward the erected cock. "Bite it, and I'll bite you back," His tongue swept between his lips.  _"Much_ harder."

" _B-bite it?! W-wait, he means...?!""_ Your face turned from cherry red to snow white as the thought of taking something so disgusting in your mouth hit you like a punch in the stomach, causing your insides to contort in the form of a throbbing knot. You shook your head, ignoring the pain of your hair being teared as you tightened your lips into a straight line, grimacing in utter revulsion. "W-what the hell?! I could never do something like this!" you cried, small tears forming at the sides of your squeezed shut eyes, "Please, anything but not this! I... I..."

"I don't remember giving you any choice," Germany shook his head, chuckling low, "Moreover, it vill hurt less if you lubricate it." His thumb and index gently stroked the hard cylinder of flesh, eliciting a slight twitch from it. "But if you really vant to refuse doing it, I guess I vill have no choice but cause you pain. In the end, for me it's zhe same..."

"W-wait!" you gasped, immediately hating yourself for how high-pitched your voice came out, just like a whining, begging whelp. You took a deep breath, soon concluding that, if this would have served to make the experience less painful, you could have stand it. Swallowing a large lump of saliva along with what remained of your pride, you slowly opened your eyes, focusing on the massive shaft presented to you. You didn't like the smell of that thing, the sour stench of pre-cum made your nose twitch and throat dry, making you suddenly a little less positive about your ability to endure. Chasing these thoughts away, you gave another deep breath and flicked your tongue out, closing your eyes as you trembling approached it to the awaiting member. As your small muscle touched the tip, a cold shiver passed through your body, making you shake uncontrollably at the sourish taste. Your tongue darted up, causing a groan to escape Lutz's throat as the head of his cock was licked, enjoying the wet tickle. Blushing heavily at the sound he made, you moved your tongue again and licked it a little more firmly, testing the warm surface by working it around the dripping tip, not knowing, actually, how to do it.

His hips quivered a little as your small tongue tickled him quite deliciously, causing a tiny rivulet to trickle from the opening. Refraining himself from tuck his dick deep into your throat, he simply gazed down at you, eyes half closed and a small smirk on his lips, amused by your cute inexperienced actions.

"Use your mouth,  _Fräulein_." He gently clenched your jaw and opened your mouth, almost if wanting to teach you how to properly do a blowjob; you were just a virgin, after all.

A discomforting whine was heard as the tip was placed inside your mouth, gently resting over the plain surface of your tongue. You grimaced, resisting the urge to bite down as your soft lips spread around the throbbing crown, surrounding the thick girth. This thing was huge, would you have been able to really take it all in your mouth?

Wanting to end this as soon as you could, your lips added a little more pressure as you gently sucked on his engorged glans, slowly moving your tongue up and down the slit.

" _Ja_ , zhat's it." the German purred deeply, sweeping his tongue between his lips as he put a hand on your head, knotting his fingers in your hair. He rose a foot and gently pressed the tip of the boot between your legs, beginning to gently rub your dripping flower. A smirk spread across his lips at the embarrassed groan you made in response, making his dick twitch due to the small vibrations. " _Schmeckt gut?_ "

You ignored him, squeezing your eyes shut as the foot rubbing your pussy made even harder to concentrate; the boot's leather feeling so fresh, so strangely arousing against your warm opening. Taking a deep breath from your nose, you lowered your head a little more and took more of the throbbing shaft into your mouth, thus beginning to slowly bob your head. Your wet lips slid up and down the trunk, earning some happy twitch here and there for the attention you were giving it. The hand on your head moved along with you, pushing down and pulling you up to give pace while Lutz's groans got louder at each suck.

"Mhph?! Mhhphmph!" Your eyes got wide as his hand suddenly pushed your head a little too down, causing the tip to poke at the back of your throat. Unable to contain himself anymore, his hips began to move too, causing the movements to become too quick for you to keep pace. "Mhmphphmh!" At some time, you weren't even moving your head anymore, he just thrust himself in and out your mouth all alone, groaning a series of words in German and panting hard. Tears formed in your eyes as you felt you were about to choke, sensing the hard, venous organ rub harshly and repeatedly against your tongue and palate, not being really sure about that, but feeling like it had suddenly got bigger.

Just few more thrusts, a loud deep moan, and he suddenly came. The thick member burst inside your mouth as it finally released all the build up content, filling it with large quantity of thick cum.

White, hot substance flowed down your throat, causing some to even go through your nose as you choked, almost biting down on the German's cock. Thin rivers of semen slid from the sides of your mouth, connecting together at your chin before trickle down, going to stain your chest. A horrified whine vibrated through your mouth still full of cock and sperm; you couldn't believe it... You had just swallowed his cum.

The Second Player sighed in relief, pulling himself out as he took a moment to catch his breath; his hair slightly messy, drops of sweet adorning his forehead and chest. His violet irises moved to you, causing him to smirk as he noticed the white mess on your lips, making you look like a kitten with milk stained mouth. He gently took your trembling jaw between his fingers and lowered himself to your face, slowly running his tongue all over your lips as he licked them clean, tasting his own juices.  _"Mein kleines Spielzeug~."_  he whispered with wicked relish, placing a kiss on your lips before pulling himself up, proceeding to remove his remaining clothes.

Your humiliated face slowly looked up, in time for seeing him kick his boots off and remove his pants, undressing himself completely. In any other situation, you would have say he looked so incredibly erotic right now, with his muscular body completely naked, the smooth sweaty skin and the still slightly dripping, semi-erected cock, but right now, this man elicited you nothing but terror. ... _Or not?_

You instinctively lowered your head, knowing what would have happened soon, but then gasped as you suddenly felt him pick you up between his strong arms.

Lutz couldn't help but smirk as you instinctively curled up against his chest, fearing to fall down. He turned back to the bed and climbed on it, sitting on the mattress with legs slightly crossed before placing you on his lap, face to face. His thumb gently caressed your jaw, causing you to shiver lightly at the feather-like sensation. Your cheeks flushed and eyes looked down, trying in vain to avoid contact before his breath warmed your ear. "Vhy acting so shy, little vone?" he teased, a light chuckle forming in his chest, "You just took  _mein_  cock inside your mouth... I zhink by nov ve knov each ozher enough,  _ja_?"

A small, embarrassed whine was heard as he spoke, making you feel sick to remember what you had just done.

"You don't need to be scared," Your bodies pressed a little closer, causing you to feel the heat emanating from his chest. "It vill hurt just at zhe beginning, but zhen you vill going to love it. Trust me."

"Uh... Unh~" A suffocated groan was all you managed to say as Lutz's pelvis moved forward, causing your genitals to gently touch each other. Your pink opening shivered deliciously at the heat coming from the German's member, causing your natural juices to slightly drip out. Unable to resist at such tantalizing closeness, blood began soon to rush through the venous piece of flesh pressing against you, causing it to inevitably straighten up again. You couldn't help but moan quietly as it twitched against your opening, feeling it swell of new, revived desire.

The German smirked, suggesting a mix of arousal and surprise by feeling his lower regions getting excited once more, taking quite amusement at the thought he didn't even need to stroke himself to get hard again. With his cheeks flushing lightly and eyes twinkling, he began to gently move his hips back and forth, smiling by seeing you grimace in sinful bliss as his cock rubbed you between your open legs.

"Unh..." Before you could even notice it, as if taken by an irrepressible libido, your hips suddenly began to move of own will, causing another groan to escape your lips as you found yourself slowly rubbing your pussy against the hardened trunk of his dick, covering it in warm, sticky substance. Your middle felt like if it were on fire, your innards twitched and rolled up into tight knots, making you feel like if they were about to rip at any moment. A hot pant fell from your lips. "G... G-Germany..." Your hands hooked weakly around Lutz's muscular neck as your body slightly fell forward, unable to restrain your awakened carnal needs anymore. "G-Ger... m..."

Smirking lips kissed the top of your head, followed by the weight of his hand as he caressed your hair, almost looking like a master praising his dog. "Zhat's it," he whispered huskily, feverish arousal evident in his voice, "I'm going to take care of zhat discomfort inside you."

His hands slipped to your under thighs and took a good hold of them, lifting you up a little as he aligned you with his standing shaft, using his fingers to gently spread your thick lips apart. The slippery glans poked at your opening, causing each one of the reproductive organs inside your belly to shiver in anticipation. "I suggest you to hold on tight."

Your mouth threw open, a shattered cry coming out as your hips suddenly lowered, causing you to practically impale yourself on the huge member underneath. Your nails dug into Lutz's iron shoulders, leaving thin, red scratches while the thick girth pushed your soft flesh apart, causing new tears to pour from your eyes as your inexperienced walls were stretched open, fearing with horror that your vagina could have been ripped.  _"B... b-b-big!"_

"Ngh!" the German grunted as your slick walls surrounded him in a warm, firm hug, experiencing a virgin's tightness after so long. He panted, gritting his teeth into a restrained grimace as he pushed himself further deeper, shutting down your cries filled with pain. A small, scarlet rivulet scrolled down along the throbbing phallus, staining the sheets with the proof of your defloration.

Your spine gave some weak spasm, losing control of your movements as Lutz's dick went deeper inside you, causing your walls to twitch like hell by trying to adjust themselves to the big partner. Violent sobs formed in your chest as you were unable to do anything else to soften the burning agony, which by now had took control of the lower part of your body.

Lutz parted his lips, letting out a loud groan as he finally managed to get fully inside you, fact that you thought to be impossible. He savored the first moment of penetration, losing himself into the unsurpassed feeling of being inside a woman, loving how hot, wet and rippling you felt around him. You face looked so beautiful when in agony. He wanted to cause you pain, but at the same time drown you in pleasure, break your spirit and sanity until you were not being able to think properly, making you desire him of your own free will and beg him for more.

Murmuring something deep in German, he gripped your thighs tighter and began to thrust, keeping at first a rather slow pace since the small space made hard for him to move, making you cry out.

You tossed your head back, sobbing loudly as the German began to move, causing your already aching insides to being further tormented. Really, you never thought that your first time could have been so painful. You wanted to say something, beg him to stop and pull himself out, but every time your tried to speak, sobs racked instead through your body, increasing your sense of helplessness and shame. You kept your eyes shut, unable to meet his gaze. A deep feel of dizziness took you, making you think you would have eventually passed out since sobbing prevented you from breathing correctly, causing your legs to already feel numb despite you could still feel everything that was going on between them.

By the moment the German's movements began to catch a little speed, a tiny little whine suddenly was heard from you as a still untouched spot deep inside you was stuck, causing your heart to jolt inside your chest. A new sensation seemed to place itself alongside the pain, making it slightly more bearable- something that much approached the feeling of pleasure, you found. "N-nngh~..." a strangled groan came out from your thigh throat, your hips shivered lightly as your wet canal gently tightened around Lutz's cock, finally beginning to accept him.

"Mmmh, you're rippling like crazy in zhere," the German man breathed, smirking at the grimace you made while trying to hold back a moan, "Are you perhaps groving to like it?" Licking his lips like a predator, he then grabbed your legs and hooked them forcefully around his waist, seizing your butt cheeks to sustain you before starting to move again, causing you to slightly bounce at each thrust.

A pleasured whimper went past your defenses as the throbbing shaft began to move with much strength, rubbing repeatedly against your discovered sweet spot. The bouncing made harder for you to maintain your mind clear and that strange warmness in your middle that was slowly becoming even hotter certainly didn't help. Your incisors dug into your lower lip as you fought hard to prevent yourself from making any sounds, barely able to suppress the desire to press your lips against his and kiss him deeply. Despite your willingness- which by now had nevertheless began to falter, you couldn't help but give an acute yelp as a finger was suddenly stuck into your butt, making you shiver out of the coldness.

Lutz's watched at you, moaning low in his throat at how you tightened around him from both your holes. His index twisted roughly inside your ass, stretching the tight muscles, causing your receptors to go berserk.

"Urnnnh~." Your back arched as the small flame that just few minutes ago shyly crackled in your belly soon turned into a true, burning inferno, preventing you to hold back your primal needs anymore. Lutz's cock felt just too good, it made you see heaven every time his hips pushed it inside you, causing your heart to feel so light like you never felt before in your entire life.  _How could something wrong feel so heavenly?_

Practically  _mewling_  under the German's attentions, with your sanity completely clouded by the pleasures of sex, you suddenly began to move of your own, letting out a whine here and there while trying to help him, pushing your hips down on the man's dick before bucking up again. Your hands slithered up into his slicked back, platinum blonde hair, messing them a little as they ran between the soft locks, occasionally tightening the grip when he forced himself deeper. A part of you still hated yourself for desperately wanting more of him inside you, but the primal part of your mind quickly shut it down.

Just as you were about to reach your peak, with great surprise and disappointment from you, the man suddenly stopped to move, even removing his index from your rear; his member motionless and still tucked inside you. Letting out a small whine, you clumsily pushed your hips down on the cock, trying uselessly to make the head rub that special spot of yours; a frustrated look crossing your face, cheeks reddening out of irritation and discomfort.

" _Nein_." Lutz's strong fingers firmly grasped your jaw, stopping you from what you were doing- despite loving that cute expression you were making, he had to teach you how to behave correctly, right?

Your eyes squeezed shut as you were forced to look at him, just to reopen few seconds later, glowing in tears. The delightful state that was driving you crazy was slowly fading, being instead replaced by the stinging pain of having something big and stationary inside of you.

After a moment of silence, the German's serious face slowly began to soften, returning to smirk with power by seeing you so obedient, reading supplication in your watery (e/c) eyes. "Good pet," he chuckled, loosening the grip as he traced his thumb along your cheek, cleaning it from a tear, "Is zhere somezhing you vant to tell me? You vant more? You vant me to make you feel good,  _ja_?" His face came closer, causing your noses to barely touch as he whispered against your lips, "Zhen say it,  _mein Spielzeug_. Just tell me vho you belong to, and I vill grant your desire."

"U-uhn..." You gulped hard, your heart's crazed beating resounding in your eardrums, making almost hard for you to understand what Lutz had just said. Your chest heaved, letting out a quiet sob. "I... I-I... want..." you whimpered, "I w-want to feel m-more of master Lutz's cock inside of m-me..." Your tongue shyly came out, giving a small, soft lick to his lips, taking the look of a kitty in heat as you looked at him with big eyes, "B-because... I'm... his  _Spielzeug_."

His violet eyes glazed with lust and power as those sinful words left your lips. A tingling heat pooled in his sculpted stomach, making his member twitch for more as the combination of your delicious broken face and hear you pronouncing a word in his language caused the last chains of his self-control to melt, awaking the hungry beast hidden inside him.

An aroused groan was heard as he pulled himself out, looking at you with purple flames in his eyes. "Get on all four." he growled, impatience evident in his deep voice.

You heart seemed to shake at the sound of those demanding, firm words. Nodding, you turned on your knees, legs slightly open, feeling his hands grabbing your hips as he helped you to roll over. Your hands slightly sunk into the plushy surface, clutching the sheets as something hard and warm poked at you from behind, causing a soft gasp to escape your lips.

Aligning himself by pressing the thick tip against your warm opening, Lutz dug his fingers into your sides and firmly pushed his hips forward, shoving the glorious shaft all the way in.

Agonizing pleasure violently pumped through your body as you wet hole was stretched so suddenly, eliciting a bliss filled scream. Unable to withstand the sudden push, your arms gave up, causing your face to hit the mattress as the German behind you started to thrust, taking you doggy-style.

"A-aaah!  _Ooh~!_  Aah!" Cries filled the room once more, blending into a luxurious mixture of the bed creaking in rhythm with his movements, the sloppy sound of skin rubbing against skin and the loud, aroused breaths coming from the beast on top of you.

Dark bruises formed on your skin as his grip tightened, making you whine in detectable pain under the firmness of his grasp. " _S-so gut~_... Ngh!" Lutz groaned heavily, snapping his strong hips back only to roughly push them forward right after with new, incredible strength, shoving himself deep to the hilt and ramming hard against your cervix.

Your view filled with stars. "M-m-master... master Lutz! A-aaah~!" you moaned in ecstasy, arching under the detectable pressure; mouth wide-open, a trickle of saliva running down your chin.

Every moan was a nail on your coffin, each pleasured pant a shovelful of soil hitting the lid. The powerful thrusts didn't even cause you pain anymore, your whole body just screamed to be pleasured, greedily swallowing his cock until its last bit inside the suffocating, velvety heat which was your pussy. 

The sweaty skin, the smell of dripping sweat, the breathing of a beast, the feeling of each other's heat meeting, the hips of this man grinding against your rear... The world that you knew didn't exist anymore, and you didn't care. All you craved at the moment was  _him_. The man who right now was abusing you like a bitch in heat, you wanted to feel him more. You wanted him to nibble your skin, to slap your butt, tie you up, stroke, whip and kiss the bruises all over. Oh, how much you would have wanted to slip your fingers between his hair and hold to him... 

Unfortunately, this wasn't possible since you were now facing the bed. Thus, whining internally, your fingers closed instead around the sheets, grabbing them hard as the coiling heat in your abdomen suddenly grew tighter, almost if your internal organs had begun to throb, bubbling of increasing warmth and ready to burst at any moment. "Ah~! L-Lutz, I-I'm- _oooh~_ \- I'm going to...!"

Your hot muscles contracted around him, and he knew that it wouldn't have been long for him to reach his end too. Breathing hard, the German increased the speed in a final sprint, eager to give you the final mark that would have made you belong to him forever.

A few, more rough thrusts, and he finally came. "Graaah~!" A loud, raspy growl erupted from his throat, his sweaty head throwing back as his swollen glans released, bursting inside you with hot semen. Thick drops squirted out for excess, dripping down your thighs like small, viscous waterfalls.

Your eyes rolled back as your womb was filled to the brim; the slimy warmth causing you to reach your climax as well. The hot feeling in your middle exploded, going through every single nerve of your twitching body.

With a last, ecstatic wheeze, your drenched body slumped on the bed, giving some weak tremble here and there while the post-orgasm effect came over you in rolling waves, snatching you a soft sigh.

Exhausted by the intense finish, the German collapsed on top of you, provoking a small squeak of protest from underneath him as his massive frame pressed heavily against your smaller one.

For few, long minutes, your drenched bodies remained like this. One over the other, warming each other with your sweat and flesh, actually looking like a normal, embraced couple who just had some loving sex if it weren't for the dark bruises all over your body and around your wrists, witnesses of the abuse. Lutz's chest moved slowly against your back, his breath softly tickling the nape of your neck, caressing your nostrils with faint scent of beer.

The weight above you suddenly moved aside, your eyes snapping open in surprise as a pair of massive arms turned you on the opposite side, causing a broad chest to fill all your view. The same arms surrounded you, pressing you against Lutz's muscular body a little too hard for your likings as he made himself comfortable.

"Vhat have I said before?" the German's deep voice rumbled, "I told you I vas going to make you my voman..." His long fingers grazed between your messy hair, and you could almost picture his satisfied grin as he spoke, "As you can see, I kept my promise."

With those words leaving his lips and that calming feeling of orgasm slowly fading away, your heart seemed to turn as cold as ice as reason began to come back to your mind, making you understand what had just happened. You parted your lips to gasp, but nothing came out. A deep feeling of sickness clenched your stomach, causing you to grow dizzy, and not just due to tiredness. Fear, disgust, shock... All these emotions attacked you from everywhere, going soon to drip from your eyes in form of bitter tears, drawing imperfect lines along your cheeks. You choked a sob, squeezing your watery eyes shut, being able to feel Lutz's chest vibrate as he chuckled softly.

"Zhat terrified, cute face of yours... I just can't have enough." His lips softly kissed your hair as he smiled, the remorseless smile of someone used to see similar reactions over and over. "I suggest you to sleep, before making me vant to pull you up and fuck you anozher round."

Gasping in fear at his words, you squeezed your eyes again and curled regretfully against him, placing your closed fists on his chest as your face buried in it. Your body trembled weakly at the thought; your violated flower already ached so much, and you were sure it wouldn't have withstood another penetration.

" _Gut._ " Grinning, he then pulled the blankets over the both of you, covering the naked bodies underneath as he waited for you to fall asleep.

You gulped lightly, feeling the salty taste of your own tears as you tried to make you as comfortable as you could, not being able to move very much since his arms clutched you next to him. The idea of sleeping next to him made you shudder inside. You wanted to stay awake, but your eyelids told you the opposite as they soon began to grow heavy, pushing you to close them. Despite your body ached everywhere, the previous orgasm had deprived you of all your forces, causing the deep feeling of tiredness to soon have the upper hand.

As your breathing assumed a slower and calmer pace, the last thing you felt was something thumping strong, coming from deep inside Lutz's chest and lulling you to sleep, and the sudden weight of his chin resting on top of your head. Then, the silent darkness of slumber surrounded you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now I think to understand why this chapter took me so much time to finish: IT'S SO FREAKING LONG! It's, like, almost twice longer than Oliver's!
> 
> When reading the previous chapters, I wanted to repeatedly smack my face against the desk from how badly written they are! I was almost thinking to change them a little, like add some more detail and fix the writing. And regarding Lutz, well, what can I say... He's in many way similar to Ludwig, with the exception that he doesn't show any shame in showing his kinky tastes. A DoS (extreme sadistic) with a morbid passion for whips, military clothes and S&M stuff. In short, the stereotype of the sexy, sadistic German man. *shot* In contrast, Reader-chan turned out to be quite masochist in this one.
> 
> If you speak German, please forgive me for any eventual mistakes and feel free to let me know it.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Herr = Sir/Mr.  
> Guten abend, Fräulein = Good evening, miss  
> Du riechst so gut = You smell so good  
> wunderbar = wonderful  
> Bist Du bereit für deine Strafe, Fräulein? = Ready for your punishment, miss?  
> Ja = Yes  
> Nein = No  
> Schmeckt gut? = Tastes good?  
> Mein kleines Spielzeug = My little toy  
> mein Spielzeug = my toy


End file.
